


Baby Stilinski-McCall

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Stiles Stilinski, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Little Sisters, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: Originally posted on fanfiction.net but will be continued here from now on.Follows the life of Sophia Stilinski McCall, baby sister of Scott and Stiles. Random Oneshots. I accept requests :)





	1. Born

Stiles squinted at the sun as he pulled his right leg up behind him in a stretch, breathing heavily with sweat dripping off his nose.

He heard footsteps approaching and winced, waiting for Finstock's biting tone in his ear. Instead as he looked up his eyes met Scott's and the boy was smirking at him.

"Oh thank God" Stiles sighed "I thought you were Coach"  
"Still haven't told him you want off the bench this season?"  
"Have you met the guy? He'll probably just kick me off the team!"  
"Nah, don't you remember? We're 'like sons to him'" Scott chuckled.

The boys nudged each other playfully before Scott joined his brother in pre-practice stretches. They'd been close before, but now since Scott's Mom and Stiles' Dad got married they'd officially been made brothers, and pretty soon they'd be getting a new younger sibling to tie the whole family together.

As the pair stood on the lacrosse field warming up, Danny came jogging over, almost crashing into Stiles as he skidded to a halt.

"You guys need to get to the hospital" he panted "Sherriff Stilinski called Coach, your Mom's having the baby!"

Scott's jaw dropped "Now? Like right now, right now?"  
Stiles begun to rush around looking for his stuff while constantly mumbling "Scott we gotta go"

Danny watched the pair, trying not to laugh at them as he strode over to Stiles and grabbed him by the shoulders "Your stuff's still in your locker" he told him "Now get outta here!"

Scott and Stiles took off sprinting back into school, grabbing their bags from the locker room before charging out into the carpark and into Stiles' jeep.

…

10 minutes later they both tumbled through the doors of Beacon Hills General, where Scott proceeded to drag his brother into the elevator and up to the maternity ward where their mother was bound to be.

After a further frenzied 5 minutes of searching, they eventually came across Sherriff Stilinski pacing outside one of the rooms.

"DAD!" Stiles yelled, running into his arms, despite the fact he was still sweating from his pre-practice workout.  
"Hey guys" John greeted the boys quietly "Your Mom's in prep, but your brother or sister will be here soon" he told them.

Scott peered anxiously through the glass window pane in the door, he could just make out his mother amongst all the nurses as well as the midwife.

"She'll be okay right?" he asked, turning back to John who smiled and nodded firmly  
"Yeah, don't worry bud, she'll be fine"  
"And the baby?" Stiles questioned, bringing his fist up to his mouth to gnaw on his knuckles  
"Will be fine too, look boys babies are born here everyday, your Mom's even delivered a few, things are going to be alright"

A nurse emerged from the room and told Mr Stilinski that it was time to get things underway, the man turned to his sons, clamping a hand on each of their shoulders. "Hold tight for me"

"We'll be right out here Pops" Stiles promised, stumbling back into a chair to wait, closely followed by Scott.

…

"Does it really hurt so bad?" Scott winced, trying to block out the sound of his Mom's screams  
"You're asking me?" Stiles exclaimed, digging his nails into the plastic of the armchair.

Scott's eyes flashed red, he was mad that his Mom was in so much pain and he couldn't stop it.

"Yo buddy" Stiles called gently "She's alright, listen"

The pair looked up at the double doors, just as the sound of a newborn crying filtered out and reached them.

They started laughing in relief, and Stiles reached out to squeeze Scott's shoulder, whose eyes were returning to their normal colour.

One of the doors swung open, and Sherriff Stilinski was stood with tears in his eyes  
"You two coming in or what?" he asked, standing back as the boys rushed past him.

Melissa was sat up cradling the bundle in her arms, her hair was tied back, forehead glistening with sweat and she too was crying.

"Hi" she greeted quietly "Meet your little sister"

Scott felt his heart soar, finally he had the little sibling he'd longed for, and his Mom was okay. He leant over and pecked her cheek, sneaking a glance at the baby as he did so. She was so tiny, a shock of brown hair atop her head and typical baby blue eyes as she lay there wriggling her miniature fingers and toes.

"She's beautiful" Stiles breathed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside Melissa as he gently reached out and stroked the baby's cheek. A single tear rolled down his own as she clenched his finger in her tiny fist.

"Looks like she knows who her big brothers are" Melissa smiled tiredly, looking between Scott and Stiles who were both too busy gazing at their sister to notice.

…

A couple of hours later the room was full of flowers and cards and balloons. Lydia and Allison had dropped by and both were besotted with the newest Stilinski right up until they regretfully tore their eyes away and left.

Isaac had arrived with Derek, who had tried hard to look unimpressed, but ended up cooing over the baby all the same. The pair had left with Isaac promising to let Danny know the good news when he saw him at the lacrosse game later that night.

"She's perfect" John murmured, watching his daughter sleep in her cot beside Melissa's bed.  
The woman laughed softly, placing down the magazine she'd been reading "Could you help me to the bathroom? It's just down the hall?"

John helped her up, wrapping an arm round her waist to steady her.  
"Will you boys watch her for moment?"  
"Dad we're gonna be watching her for the rest of her life, might as well get some practice in" Stiles joked, standing up from the chair he'd been sitting in.

His Dad and Melissa laughed before disappearing into the hallway.

Scott pushed himself off the window ledge and wandered over to the cot, gently lifting his baby sister into his arms as Stiles joined him.

"Hi baby" the wolf cooed "I'm your big brother"  
"And I'm your other big brother" Stiles chipped in  
"You're pretty awesome" Scott continued, rocking her slowly "For a girl" he added as a joke

Stiles chortled appreciatively before taking the reigns, looking down at the tiny pink bundle asleep in his brothers arms

"Just know that no matter what supernatural psycho is out to get us, me and Scotty here won't ever let anything hurt you"  
"Ever" Scott agreed "Because you're our baby sister, and we love you okay?"

The baby gurgled sleepily, and Scott carefully placed her back into the cot. He and Stiles turned, nearly jumping out of their skins at the sight of their Mom and Dad stood in the doorway.

"That was adorable!" Melissa gasped holding out her arms "Come here you two!"

They walked over and hugged her, with John placing his hands on their backs momentarily, before striding across the room to check on his daughter once more.

No matter what, it was clear that baby Stilinski was gonna be the most protected member of the pack.


	2. Babysitting

Despite only being 3 months old, Sophia Claudia Stilinski was the loudest member of the household by far.

And so when Melissa told her sons that she and John were going out for a romantic dinner, the two boys looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Mom she's too young for you to leave her!" Scott protested, looking back at where the baby was settled on Stiles' hip "We're not ready!"

"Scott" his Mom began gently "The two of you have barely left her side since we brought her home, of course you're ready…besides what're you expecting her to do? She's 3 months old"

"What if she gets sick?" Stiles panicked, transferring his sister to his other side  
"There's baby medicine in the cabinet, you've seen me give it to her before"  
"What if she gets really sick?" Scott pressed  
"Then take her straight to the hospital and we'll meet you there"  
"How can you say that in such a calm voice?" Stiles cried  
"Because of the promise you made to her when she was born…remember?"

The brothers exchanged a glance, both distinctly remembering their promise not to let anything harm their baby sister.

"Yeah alright" Scott sighed "But please don't be long?"  
John laughed and clapped him on the back "We'll skip dessert just for you"  
The boys looked visibly more relaxed as their parents reluctantly left Sophia and drove off down the road.

"Then there were 3" Scott mumbled, turning back to Stiles and their sister.

…

So far so good, the boys had successfully fed Sophia, played with her and put her to bed with minimal damage, and now they were sat watching a movie in the living room. Though Stiles practically had the baby monitor glued to his ear, every so often leaning over and holding it out to Scott with a panicked 'can you hear her breathing?'

The pair were exhausted from worrying so much, and so it was no surprise that they fell asleep half way through the film. It was only when Sophia began to cry that they woke up, stumbling over each other in an attempt to race upstairs to reach her.

Scott got there first, lifting the girl out of her cot at the foot of their parents bed, he cradled her in his arms and tried not to let her high pitched shrieks affect his sensitive wolf ears.

After 15 minutes she was still bawling, and the boys were beginning to freak out.  
"What do we do?" Stiles questioned, scrabbling through one of Melissa's baby books for help  
"I don't know what's wrong with her" Scott replied, rocking Sophia to try and get her to settle  
"I've got an idea, wait here" Stiles sighed, charging out the room.

…

He returned almost 20 minutes later, Scott was about to go and find him.  
"Where the hell were you?" he demanded, quickly changing his tone as it upset the baby more  
"Getting back-up" the boy defended, stepping aside to let Lydia and Allison past.

The Banshee carefully took Sophia out of Scott's arms, and proceeded to wander round the room singing softly as she went.

Allison herded the boys downstairs, flicking the kettle on before turning to face them.  
"What happened?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow  
"Did you not hear her?" Scott said emphatically  
"She's a baby, they all do it"  
"But for that long?" Stiles exclaimed "And that loud?"  
Allison shrugged "Mostly yes"

The boys slumped back against the counter and sighed  
"Well at least she's not ill" Scott pointed out in relief.

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, when Allison stopped him.  
"See" she said "No more crying"

The brothers exchanged a glance before charging back upstairs, and groaning Allison followed them.

…

They burst back into their parents room and crashed straight into Lydia who was on her way out.  
"Pipe down!" she hissed, shoving them backwards "You'll wake her up!"  
"How did you do that?" Stiles demanded, craning his neck to look past her  
"Magic touch" the girl smirked "Now move it!"

The group sat at the bar in the kitchen finishing their drinks as Melissa and John quietly let themselves back in.

"Hi girls" Melissa greeted, dropping her keys on the table with a smirk "What're you doing here?"  
"Studying" Lydia told her swiftly "We were just leaving actually"  
"Need a ride?" John offered, delaying shrugging off his jacket  
"No it's fine thanks Mr Stilinski, I've got my car" Allison smiled softly

She and Lydia got to their feet, saying goodbye to John and Melissa as the parents disappeared upstairs to check on their daughter.

"Thanks" Scott said after a while "For everything, you two were pretty awesome tonight"  
Lydia tossed her hair over her shoulder, but laughed "Honestly, you two seriously need to trust yourselves more…that girl up there, she's not so scary, she's your little sister"

The boys nodded in unison, leaning on each other as they blinked slowly, trying not to fall asleep standing up.

"Go to bed guys" Allison instructed amusedly "We'll see you later"  
"Text me when you're home" Scott requested, glancing at the clock on the wall, indicating the late hour  
"Sure thing wolfy" she chuckled, pulling open the door and ushering Lydia out "Night"

Stiles and Scott both mumbled in reply, before turning and clambering up the stairs.

They paused in the hallway, looking in to see their parents stood over the cot watching Sophia sleep soundly. John caught sight of the boys and beckoned them inside.

"You did good tonight guys, see we told you it wouldn't be so bad"  
"Nah it was great" Stiles yawned  
"Did you have a nice time?" Scott asked politely  
"It was lovely" Melissa told him, wandering over to the pair and kissing them both lightly on the forehead "Now go to bed…and thankyou for looking after your sister"

"Always" the boys muttered, heading to their respective rooms for the night.


	3. Discovery

Ever since she was born, Sophia's family – particularly her brothers, had tried valiantly to keep the world of Beacon Hills supernatural antics from her.

Every full moon when she watched Scott head out with Stiles, wondering more and more why their parents never questioned the hour in which the boys disappeared into the night.

Every time she had a bad dream and woke up to see Scott there, holding her hand or stroking her hair, wondering how he knew she needed him.

Then, when she was 9, it happened. She watched her big brother morph into a giant dog. A wolf with fangs and growling and howls. A monster even.

…

She was round her friend Beth's house, and her Mom had just phoned to say the car had broken down so she'd be late picking her up.

Sophia watched as Beth placed the phone back in the holder, turning to her friend  
"Well I'll tell Mommy you're staying for dinner"  
"Or I could walk home" Sophia grinned "Stiles and Scott take me out with them all the time!"

This was an exaggeration of course. The boys usually only took her round the lacrosse pitch after their games, but Sophia wanted to feel important in front of her friend.

Beth gasped "You can't! It's getting dark, and your Mom and Dad will be mad!"  
"If I get home they'll be so proud there's no way they could shout at me" Sophia insisted, showing off Scott's stubborn streak.

Beth frowned but nodded "Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow"  
Sophia smiled, opening the front door and looking out into the night  
"Are you sure you know the way?"  
"Positive"  
"Well okay, I'll tell Mommy that your Mom turned up and you left with her"

Sophia squeezed her friend and pulled on her coat  
"Thanks for a great playdate!"  
"You too! Be careful!"  
"Always am" Sophia boasted with a smirk identical to Stiles'.

She waited for Beth to shut the door, before taking off down the road at a jog.

…

Sophia had been walking for almost 15 minutes when she accepted she was lost. The trees looked the same, there had been no cars, service stations or road signs to signal where she was.

The girl began to tremble through cold, exhaustion and terror.

She decided to take a shortcut through the woods, her brothers were always talking about the woods and the times they spent there so surely it'd be safe.

After winding through the trees for a solid 10 minutes, the girl froze at the sound of growling from behind her.

"Hello?" she whispered, the rustle of leaves as the wind blew was the only reply so she kept going. Seconds later the growl came again, and Sophia felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. She regretted ever leaving Beth's house.

As she was contemplating going back, the sound of twigs snapping caught her attention, and she let out a cry as a wolf emerged from the bushes staring at her.

"Nice doggy" the girl tried, stumbling backwards as she opened her mouth to scream. Several more appeared out of nowhere and soon she was surrounded.

The sound of tyres screeching made her jump, as a car skidded into the clearing, headlights picking up Sophia and the wolves in a dim glow as she heard doors slamming.

Her heart momentarily soared at the prospect of being rescued, until she heard growling from behind her too.

She allowed herself to turn slightly, and almost burst into tears at the sight of Scott stood there, fists clenched, jaw set, eyes glaring at the wolves advancing on his sister.

"Go to Stiles" he ordered, taking a step forward "Sophia go"

She quickly hurried past him, launching herself into Stiles' arms as he emerged from the other side of his jeep.

"You okay?" he whispered into her hair  
"Yeah" she sniffed, winding her arms round his neck as he effortlessly lifted her for a few moments.

She remembered Scott, and turned back just in time to see him disappear, a wolf taking his place.

The girl gasped, hiding behind Stiles who closed his eyes in disappointment, before ushering his sister into the back of the jeep to keep her from seeing the fighting at least.

…

After 20 minutes, Scott had turned back, and was climbing into the jeep, wiping blood from his lip as Stiles started the engine.

"Soph" he began, glancing at their sister in the mirror "You okay?"  
She didn't answer, her throat was tight and her mouth was dry, and she was confused.  
"Look I know you're scared, but I can explain, you have to remember I'm still me though, I'm still Scotty, your big brother okay?"

Stiles winced at the visible tone of pain in his brothers voice as yet again the girl refused to reply.

"Leave her" he instructed with a sigh "She's in shock"  
"Mom and Dad are gonna flip" Scott groaned "She was never meant to find out, especially not this young!"  
"It can't be helped man, besides I reckon they'll be madder at the fact she was wandering round the woods in the dark, when Mom told her to stay at Beth's"

As he spoke his voice rose, and he noticed Sophia sink lower in her seat.

"What were you thinking Soph?" Stiles sighed shaking his head, his fingers clenching the wheel "You know how dangerous the woods are don't you?"  
"I guess"  
"Then what were you thinking?" he repeated  
"I wanted to come home! I thought if I could get there by myself you'd be proud of me!"

The boys exchanged a glance, and Scott twisted in his seat to face her  
"We're already so proud of you Soph, we love you" he told her firmly  
She avoided his gaze, staring out the window  
"You can't ignore me forever" he pointed out hopefully  
She shrugged, not bothering to look up.

…

3 days later and Sophia still hadn't spoken to Scott. After a thorough talk with her parents on how wrong it was for her to walk off in the dark and lie to Beth's Mom, she had kept to herself in her room.

That evening Sophia looked up at the sound of someone knocking on her door, she rolled away at the sight of Scott stood in the doorway.

He sighed and walked in, shutting the door behind him. His heart plummeted as his sister burrowed under the covers to escape him. She was afraid of him.

"Hey…C'mon Soph I can't take this anymore, please just talk to me" he begged, settling on the edge of her bed. "You were never meant to find out like that, and I'm sorry that I've scared you and confused you, but I'm still your big brother and I love you"

He looked down to see that the wriggling lump beneath the covers had stilled, so he continued.

"See, when you were born and me and Stiles first went to see you in the hospital, we promised to never let anything hurt you…the other night all I was doing was protecting you. And by not telling you about me being a wolf, we were protecting you then too."

The girl stuck a tentative arm out, and Scott nudged it with his toe, smiling softly.

"What I am, it's pretty dangerous, Mommy and Daddy didn't even find out for a while. Stiles and me just want to keep everyone safe…you get that right?"

There was no reply

"Within reason, and with Mom and Dad's permission I'll answer your questions. But you are one of the most important people in my life okay, and I'll do anything to protect you, you're my baby sister Soph and whether you speak to me or not isn't gonna change that because I'll always be here, I love you"

He sighed, resting his head in his hands at the slight outburst on his part. He felt the mattress dip beside him, as a pair of arms wound round his neck, and a head nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I love you too Scotty" Sophia mumbled  
"You do?" he smiled, pulling her into his lap  
She nodded emphatically "And I'm sorry for going off on my own"

Scott's heart soared as he rested his chin atop her head "It's okay, you're safe now" he promised  
"How did you find me?"  
"Huh?"  
"You and Stiles…how did you know I was in trouble?"

Scott smirked "Easy…you're our baby sister, we always know"


	4. Storm

Sophia had never liked thunderstorms, or any storms for that matter. To her they resembled evil and the monsters that always seemed to lurk in Beacon Hills, out to get her brothers and their friends.

One particular night, Sophia was curled up in bed, a teddy clutched in her 6 year old grip as she buried her face in her pillow and tried to sleep.

The rest of the house was silent, her Mom and Dad were both on a night shift at work, and her brothers were more than likely fast asleep. She smiled slightly, picturing first Stiles; sprawled half in and half out of bed, his mouth open and his hair sticking every which way. And then Scott; who although would manage to keep himself tucked in bed, his arms would most probably be flung in odd positions, meaning he would wake up in the morning with cramp and weird lines over his skin.

Just as her eyes began to flutter closed, Sophia started when a crash of thunder echoed throughout the house, and a flash of lightning illuminated her whole room.

The girl shivered beneath her covers, chewing on her lip as she hung on to her bear tightly. For a moment she contemplated trying to fall asleep still, but another crash of thunder sent her flying for her bedroom door.

She crept across the hallway to Scott's room because she knew that out of the boys, he would be easiest to wake. Her hand closed round the doorknob and she twisted it, frowning as she heard sounds from inside. As she pushed the door open slightly, she saw Scott and Stiles both huddled on gaming chairs, tapping frantically at controllers.

The girl sighed in relief as the possibility of having to wake up her brother vanished. Instead, she wandered up behind them, and sat silently between their chairs.

Stiles noticed her first, dropping his controller as he jumped, clutching his chest.  
"Jesus Soph! Where did you come from?" he cried as Scott put the game on pause.  
"My room" she looked up at him, brown eyes glistening with tears "I didn't like the thunder"

The boys frowned, neither of them had heard the storm over their game, and Scott was about to tell her this, when another crash of thunder came, and Sophia tucked her head between her legs and sat there shivering.

"Hey, it's okay" Scott soothed, lifting her up onto his lap "It'll be over soon"  
"I want Mommy" she whispered  
"She's still at work kiddo" Stiles told her gently "You'll see her in the morning"

Their sisters' lip began to quiver, as fat tears rolled down her cheeks.  
Stiles reached over and carefully wiped them away with his thumb  
"You wanna sleep in here till it's over?" Scott offered, resting his chin atop her head as he spoke  
Sophia nodded quickly, twisting the material of his t-shirt in her fingers.

He stood up, with her resting lightly on his hip and carried her over to his bed. She scrambled under the covers, splaying her arms and legs out in order to cover as much room as possible.

Another crash of thunder sounded, much louder this time and Sophia yelped, scrunching her eyes shut as lightning flashed at the window.

The dim glow of the TV disappeared and Stiles groaned "Power cut! And we never saved it!"  
"That levels easy, we can do it again another time" Scott dismissed, hunting round in his drawer for a torch.

Stiles reached out, grabbing Sophia's hand in the dark and giving it a squeeze of comfort.  
"I can't find my torch" Scott grumbled "Dude did you take it again?"  
"Why do you blame me when you can't find your stuff?"  
"Because you use it and then lose it"  
"That rhymes"

Their arguing was interrupted by more thunder, as it sent a trash can outside crashing to the ground.  
"Mommy!" Sophia called, and the boys could hear her crying through the darkness.  
"Hey c'mon baby sis don't cry" Stiles begged, sliding into the bed beside her and wrapping his arms round her in a cuddle.  
"We're not gonna let anything bad happen to you Soph" Scott promised, collapsing onto her other side.

Out of nowhere, a phone started ringing, and Stiles sat up slightly "That's mine" he stated, scrabbling along the side of the bed until he found it on the table.  
"Lydia?" he answered with a frown "You okay?"

Sophia had her thumb jammed firmly in her mouth as she snuggled into Scott's chest, listening to Stiles speak.

"No we're all good don't worry, well the munchkin's kinda worried but Mom and Dad will be home later so she'll be fine"  
He paused for a moment, pulling the phone away from his ear  
"Soph, d'you wanna talk to Lydia?" he offered  
She nodded frantically, lit up by the glow of Stiles' phone screen. He handed over his cell and settled back against the pillows.

"Lydia when will the storm end?" Sophia questioned, clamping the phone to her ear  
"Soon sweetie, but it's okay, your brothers will look after you"  
"Aren't you scared?"  
"I used to be when I was little, but not anymore"  
"But you didn't have any big brothers to keep you safe like I do"  
Lydia chuckled down the phone "No, you're lucky Soph…so you think you can be brave for me?"  
"I guess so…can we go for ice-cream tomorrow? Just you and me?"  
"Well of course, girly day out!"  
"Oh! Can Allison come too?"  
"We can definitely ask her…so you stay tight there and be brave for me, and tomorrow we're going out for ice-cream, deal?"  
"Deal" Sophia grinned "Night night Lydia, love you!"  
"Night sweet girl, I love you too"

The boys listened to this exchange and smiled, as Sophia thrust the phone back at Stiles, before returning to her spot against Scott's chest.

Stiles said goodbye to Lydia and hung up, dropping his phone back on the table before stretching.  
"I'm gonna go to bed" he yawned, moving to get up  
"No!" Sophia cried "Stay!"  
"The three of us won't all fit in Scott's bed little sis" he pointed out with a chuckle  
"Please Stiles" she pouted  
"Just until she falls asleep" Scott suggested, settling down under the covers.  
"Fine, I'll stay" Stiles agreed, falling back down beside his sister "But you better not kick me in your sleep"

Sophia giggled "I won't"  
"And no snoring, I know what you're like" Scott teased  
"I don't snore!"  
"Hmm, Stiles doesn't she snore?"  
"Oh yes most definitely, louder than Dad too"  
"You big meanies!"  
"Well that's rude!" Stiles gasped, reaching out and tickling her so she trashed around.

Scott grabbed her arms "Watch it crazy girl, you nearly took my eye out!"  
She relaxed with a yawn as Stiles finally relented, and Scott carefully let go of her wrists.  
"You're tired missy, you need to sleep" he told her firmly  
"But what about the storm?" she whispered  
Stiles kissed the top of her head gently "We'll be right here, and when you wake up in the morning, Mom and Dad will be home okay?"  
"Okay" she yawned again and Scott chuckled, ruffling her hair before settling down on his side facing her.  
Stiles did the same, and the pair closed their eyes, Sophia clutching one of their hands each as they rested on top of the covers.

After a while, little snores came from the girl, and Stiles smirked  
"See" he said sleepily "Totally like Dad"  
Scott nodded in agreement, eyes still shut "Night bro"  
"Night bro"  
"Night baby sis" they whispered in unison, her only response was a quiet snore.


	5. Anchor

The pack were gathered in Scott's room one evening, discussing the Benefactor and how to deal with him. 'Kill the bastard' was the only suggestion that had come up so far, from Stiles who was busy on his laptop trying find information on the creator of the dead pool which threatened to wipe out every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills.

Lydia, who was sat beside Liam on the edge of Scott's bed, frowned as she noticed the boy next to her breathing heavily. She shut her book, placing it on the table before turning to him.

"Liam you okay?" she asked tentatively, gaining the attention of the others.

"It just makes me so mad!" he seethed "He's a murderer!"

"I know" the strawberry blonde soothed "But we'll stop him, don't worry"

Liam suddenly got to his feet, swiping an arm over the bedside table, sending the lamp, several books and a glass of water flying to the floor.

"Liam!" Scott cried, jumping to his feet and rushing to the boy to calm him "Take it easy"

"Want me to grab the duct tape again?" Stiles offered, shutting the computer and joining his brother as he and Derek struggled to control the teen.

"Not helping" Scott grunted, startled as he felt Liam's claws begin to dig into his skin "Oh crap, Liam relax will you! You can't turn, not here!"

"Not my fault!" he growled, feeling himself growing stronger by the second.

Scott clenched his jaw, turning to the others "Alright guys, get out of here or someone will get hurt"

"You can't just leave him like this!" Kira pointed out "What if he hurts himself?"

Stiles took her arm, pulling both her and Lydia towards the door  
"What if he rips out our throats?" he countered in a panicked tone "Scott, c'mon!"

His brother was shaking his head "You go, I won't leave him"

As he was speaking, the door opened, and the pack froze (apart from Liam who was still struggling against Scott and Derek).

Sophia walked in, looking around with wide eyes at the state of her brothers room.  
"What's going on?" she questioned

Scott gestured for Stiles to get her out, so the boy released Kira and Lydia from his grip, and instead grabbed his sister by the shoulders.

"Nothing squirt, don't worry, c'mon let's go downstairs"

She shrugged him off and took a step further into the room towards Liam.

"Liam? Are you okay?" she asked softly, tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah, yeah I am" he replied, and he was. His claws had retracted, and his voice was no longer a growl.

Derek and Scott hesitantly let go of him

"You are aren't you?" the older man spoke with a raised eyebrow "But how-"

His gaze fell upon Sophia who was still staring confusedly at them. He then looked back up at Scott and Stiles, whose faces seemed to drop at exactly the same time.

"No on second thoughts, you're not okay" Derek corrected cheerily "But I'm off, try not to kill him"

With that he turned and jumped out the window and disappeared.

Stiles was glaring at Liam, as was Scott, as the teen began to slowly back away from them.

"Hey Kira, why don't we take Soph downstairs, get her a smoothie?" Lydia suggested brightly  
"Yep great idea" the kitsune agreed, taking the girls hand "Please don't kill him" she added as the three of them took off out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

…

A minute of silence passed between the three left behind, as Scott and Stiles met in the middle of the room and rounded on Liam, whose back was pressed up against the wall.

"Guys, you know I can't help it, Scott c'mon, you of all people know what it's like!" he panicked.

"She's 7 years old" Scott growled "You're 17!"  
"I know, and I'm sorry, I didn't choose her to be my anchor, it just happened"

Stiles held up a hand to silence him "She's not your anchor…she's our baby sister" he gestured manically between himself and Scott "And you, you are gonna find yourself a new anchor"

Liam was shaking his head "I can't do that"

Stiles took a step forward, but Scott grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Liam, you're a part of this pack, you're like a brother to me, to us" he nudged Stiles who shrugged "But Soph can't be your anchor, it's far too dangerous, and I won't put my sister in danger like that" Scott explained firmly

"I wouldn't hurt her" Liam told them desperately "I wouldn't"

"To right you wouldn't" Stiles snarled

Liam looked up at them both, his jaw set  
"You can't stop me" he spat out in frustration "Having an anchor makes a wolf safe, I want to feel safe!"

"We can't stop you?" Stiles repeated with a laugh "Do you really want to see the lengths me and Scotty here will go to, to protect our little sister?"

"We can keep you safe Liam, that's why you're in the pack, you have all of us to keep you safe, you don't need a 7 year old" Scott told him.

"You guys couldn't stop me before she came in, admit it!"

Scott finally lost his patience with the teen, and stormed up to him, grabbing the front of his shirt and ramming him back into the wall.

Stiles folded his arms and watched, a smirk on his face.

"Liam" Scott began in a low growl "Don't push this, I have told you to stay away from my sister for her own good. Now I'm gonna say it for your own good. Stay away from Sophia"

Liam was struggling against him "She's my anchor!" protested "You can't stop me!"

Stiles took a step forward so he was stood beside his brother "You really should stop saying that" he warned, before bringing his fist up to connect with the teen's jaw.

Scott groaned "Dude really?"  
"He deserved it!" Stiles said shortly, watching as Liam lifted a hand carefully to his chin and winced.  
"You did deserve it" Scott agreed finally, letting him go with a sigh.

"I'm gonna go join the girls for a smoothie" Stiles smiled overly bright "Coming Liam?"  
"No" the teen growled, heading to the window "See you at school"

The brothers watched him jump out and disappear off down the road.

They both sighed, and Stiles patted his brother on the back  
"Nice work alpha" he praised

Scott nodded silently, leading the way down to the kitchen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

10 years later

"Did he not get the message when we told him to stay away?" Stiles exclaimed in exasperation "You had him pinned up against the freaking wall Scott, and still he didn't feel threatened!"

The 2 were sat on the sand of the beach, watching their 17 year old sister push Liam down into the sea as a wave washed over them.

Scott shrugged, he couldn't help the small smile tugging at his lips "I guess she really is his anchor"

"No" Stiles corrected "No she isn't, hence the pinning him against the wall and threatening him, he's not allowed to be her anchor!"

"Are you still in denial?" Scott chuckled "Look at them"

Stiles shook his head in refusal, shoving Stiles as the girls arrived spreading out their towels before taking a seat.

"Let me guess" Lydia began with a smirk "Stiles is complaining about Sophia and Liam?"

"Got it in one" Scott smiled, shaking his head as he took Kira's hand in his.

"Stilinski, you need to get over this" Lydia laughed "Scott has"

As she was speaking, Kira was leant forward looking out into the water  
"Hey where are they?" she asked after a while.

Scott let go of her hand and pushed himself up to his knees  
"I have no idea" he murmured

"Oh great" Stiles drawled "They've snuck off while we weren't looking. They're probably making out right about now, give it 9 months Scotty and we'll be uncles"

The girls were giggling, but by now both boys were on their feet and scanning the shoreline.

"Scott I thought you were over this?" Lydia called out "I thought you were okay with her being his anchor"

"The hell I am" he growled "Forget everything I said before"

Stiles sighed in relief "Thank God you've come to your senses man" he said patting Scott on the back "I thought I'd lost you back there"

Scott rolled his eyes, and a moment of silence passed as the 2 frantically kept staring at the sea. Then out of nowhere 2 buckets of freezing cold water covered them, dripping on their backs and down their necks.

They were accompanied by giggles, and the boys slowly turned round to see Liam and Sophia holding now empty buckets, while Lydia and Kira rolled around on the sand crying with laughter.

"Give it 9 months?" Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow, dropping the bucket and advancing on Stiles who swallowed, and started to back up "What do you take me for big brother?"

Liam shook his head, dropping his own bucket as he took a seat on the now vacant towel.

"Scott?" Stiles called to his brother  
"Legs?"  
"Arms?"

They nodded before suddenly grabbing hold of their sister, and carrying her back down to the water as she thrashed about.

"Don't you dare!" she warned "Guys I mean it!"

"Sorry baby sis" Scott mock pouted  
"Yeah, call it payback if you like" Stiles offered with his trademark smirk.  
"Don't forget to hold your breath now" Scott teased, before the pair of them flung the girl into the water with a splash.

They turned back to see Liam chuckling, and they shared a look before Stiles called out.  
"Hey Dunbar, you're next"


	6. Broken Arm

Sophia was now 11 years old and finally at the daredevil stage. She felt that her Mom was a nurse so she would never be ill, her Dad was the sheriff so she would never be seriously in trouble, her older brother was a freaking werewolf! Enough said on that matter, and her other brother…well he carried a bat and could quite frankly be terrifying when it came to protecting his loved ones.

So Sophia Stilinski-McCall felt that nothing could stop her, which is how she found herself sat on the highest branch of the oak tree in her backyard, swinging her legs and giggling as leaves brushed against her skin, tickling her.

"Sophia, dinner's ready!" Melissa called from inside

The girl sighed and shuffled along the branch until she reached the spot where the branch below offered a foothold for her. Stretching down to begin her descent, she heard a low groan from the tree, as the branch her hands were holding onto snapped, and she plummeted to the ground with a high pitched scream.

Melissa was there instantly, cradling her daughter as she hurriedly dialled for an ambulance on her mobile.

"Mom it hurts" Sophia whimpered, tears rushing down her face  
"I know baby" the woman soothed "It's gonna be okay"

Those were the last words the girl heard, as she blacked out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sophia woke up later, to the beeping and whirring of machines. She let out a groan and groggily opened her eyes, wincing at the bright lights.

"Hey sweetie" Melissa swam into her vision "You're in the hospital, d'you remember what happened?"

"Tree" Sophia murmured, studying the wires attached to her body, she went to lift her arm to inspect them further, but it sent a harsh jolt of pain round her body that caused the girl to cry out.

"Try not to move baby, you've broken your arm quite badly, they're gonna operate on it as soon as the theatre is free"

"Operate?" Sophia repeated in a panicked tone, she shook her head "No I don't want to, it'll hurt"  
"You're hurting now sweetheart, don't worry it's a simple procedure, and you'll be asleep for the whole thing"  
"What if I don't wake up!" the girl freaked.

Before her mother could answer, a voice piped up from the doorway.

"You think I'd let that happen?"

John wandered into the room, closely followed by Scott and Stiles who were wearing identical looks of concern.

"Daddy!" Sophia cried, tears leaking down her cheeks "Don't let them take me away"  
John softly stroked her hair "You're gonna be okay Soph" he promised "We'll all be here when you get back"

A nurse walked in and asked Melissa and John to fill in some paperwork before Sophia's operation, and so they left their daughter with her older brothers.

"So…How'd you do it?" Stiles wondered, placing his Mets cap on her head, which he'd brought from the game he had been at with Scott and their Dad when Melissa had called.

"I fell out of the tree in the backyard" she grumbled  
Scott laughed "How many times have you been told not to climb that thing?"  
"I was doing fine!"  
"Tell that to your arm"

Sophia stuck out her lower lip in a pout, and Stiles lifted his finger to her lips and flicked it playfully.

"What if I don't wake up?" she asked them in a small voice after a moment of silence.

The boys shared a look, before wrapping their arms round her, careful of her own arm.  
"You're gonna wake up Soph" Scott told her firmly  
"Yeah, people have operations like this all the time" Stiles agreed

The three looked up as their parents re-entered along with several doctors.

"Sweetheart it's time" Melissa told her gently  
Sophia nodded, looking fearfully round at all the medics as her brothers slowly got up from her bed.

"Remember what we said kiddo" Stiles called out as she was wheeled out into the hall  
"I'm gonna wake up" the girl murmured, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for it all to be over.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Could they not have given you a better colour?" Lydia gasped, eyeing up Sophia's plain white cast in disapproval.

"I asked for pink" the girl sighed "But they said they'd run out"

"Are you still moaning about the colour?" Stiles chuckled, ruffling her hair as he walked past to his seat.

It was the day after Sophia's operation, she had been released that morning after being kept in overnight, and now the family which of course included the pack, were sat in the Stilinski-McCall backyard having a barbeque.

"Colour is important Stiles" Lydia insisted "How is anyone supposed to work a colour that plain?"

The boy raised his eyebrows at her "Lyd she's 11, and she looks fine"

"Fine is so not good enough" Allison cut in, sliding into her seat beside Scott and dropping a pack of felt tips on the table "We're gonna make you look awesome"

Sophia leant forward with a grin "We can draw on it?"  
"Hell yeah, we'll even make Derek sign it"

The group turned to where Derek was stood with John beside the grill chatting.

Sophia carefully placed her arm on the table, displaying her cast for them all to see, as she settled in her chair and watched them get to work.

…

By the end of the day her previously white cast was a blast of colour. Everyone had signed it and drawn pictures of wolves and flowers and fireworks, they had even left room for her friends at school to sign when she went back in a couple of days.

"I never want to take this off!" the girl declared, squeezing Scott's arm as he was sat beside her.  
"You may rethink that when your arm starts to itch" Kira giggled  
"Yeah or when you have to take a shower without getting it wet" Liam added

Sophia shook her head "Nope, it'll be fine, I love it!"

The group watched as she skipped off to show her parents for the 15th time, laughing as she went.

…

That night Scott and Stiles wandered up to bed, leaving their parents downstairs watching some nature documentary.

As they walked quietly past Sophia room expecting her to be asleep, Scott stopped when he heard the girl whimper.

"What, is she having a bad dream?" Stiles whispered, knowing that his brother could sense when their sister was in discomfort, by picking up on her increased heartbeat or quiet whines as she slept.

"Must be" the boy murmured, quietly turning the doorknob and letting himself in.

Sophia was huddled up on her bed with her back against the wall, and she was crying.

"Hey little sis what's wrong?" Stiles asked softly "Don't cry!"  
"I hate this thing, I take it back, I hate it I want to take it off"

Scott sighed, taking a seat beside her and wrapping an arm round her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

"It's not forever, in a couple of months it'll be off and your arm will be good as new"  
"So what I'm just not meant to sleep until then?"  
"Man you're getting sassy…Stiles I blame you for that"

Stiles looked up from where he was examining the textbooks littering his sisters' desk

"It's a gift not a curse baby sis" he winked, walking over to join his siblings on the bed

Sophia groaned and went to fold her arms, giving up when she realised the cast wouldn't allow it.

"I should never have even climbed the stupid tree" she grumbled, knuckling her eyes  
"Well Mom and Dad have warned you hundreds of times" Scott pointed out fairly  
"I'm not a little kid anymore!" Sophia insisted, earning a moan from Stiles.

"Okay, no way are you going down that road, not yet" he told her firmly "Me and Scotty here are still kids, so that basically still makes you a baby"

"You're like 40" the girl grumbled  
"Err we're in our 20's!" Scott defended

Sophia giggled and went to elbow him with her bad arm, she let out a yelp of pain.  
"Hey take it easy squirt" Stiles told her gently as she lowered her arm back down to her lap

"I'm sorry I ruined your baseball game with Daddy yesterday" she mumbled eventually

The boys looked at her in surprise  
"You don't have to apologise" Scott said with a disbelieving laugh  
"Well unless you deliberately threw yourself out of the tree" Stiles joked

"You know baby sis, we take on the supernatural nearly every day living here in Beacon Hills" Scott began softly "But I don't think I've ever been as scared as when Mom called us to say you were in the hospital"

Stiles nodded in silent agreement as their sister looked between the two of them.

"When my cast comes off…will you take me with you one time? When you go and fight?"  
"Definitely not" Scott told her simply "No way"  
"But Scotty-"  
"Nope"

Sophia leant back against the wall and grumbled to herself, she looked down to see that this time she had successfully folded her arms, despite the cast.

"I did it!" she grinned, carefully wriggling her arm

"See you're getting it already" Stiles murmured kissing the top of her head  
"You need sleep munchkin" Scott told her with a yawn "And so do I, Deaton wants me in early tomorrow"  
"Can I come? Maybe he can use magic to fix my arm?" Sophia asked eagerly

The boys chuckled

"Deaton's a veterinarian" Scott reminded her  
"But he's practically a wizard!"  
"A druid" Stiles corrected, laughing harder  
"Your arm will heal by itself, so long as the cast stays on"

Scott got up as he spoke, and wandered over to the door with Stiles following.

"You could bite me!" Sophia called after them "Then my arm would heal really quickly and I wouldn't need the cast!"

"Night baby sis" the boys called, without turning round.


	7. Crush

Melissa Stilinski-McCall pulled up outside the school and waited for her daughter to appear. She spotted her in the distance chatting amicably to a boy who was unchaining his bike from the metal rack, before the pair burst out laughing.

Melissa smiled to herself, her daughter had a beautiful laugh; loud but delicate, just right for her.

Sophia looked up and saw her Mom, she waved, turning back to the boy presumably to say goodbye, before jogging over and clambering into the passenger seat.

"Good day honey?" Melissa questioned the 13 year old as she pulled on her seatbelt  
"Great" she grinned, looking out of the window and watching her friend cycle off down the street.

Melissa shook her head trying not to chuckle as she heard her daughter sigh. Instead, she started the engine and began driving them home.

…

Later that night, Sophia was holed up in her room doing homework when Melissa gently knocked on the door and walked in, taking a seat on the bed.

"So…who is he?" she asked eventually, leaning forward in interest  
"Excuse me?" Sophia replied faking surprise  
Melissa raised an eyebrow "Honey don't bother, I'm immune to lying…ask your brothers"

The girl put down her pen with a sigh, but soon turned round in her chair with a wide smile  
"His name's Dave, he's my lab partner"  
"Dave huh? So are you two a thing or what?"

Sophia wrinkled her nose "Mom really?"  
"Oh c'mon work with me here! You're my only girl in the house, I need this sort of gossip!"  
Melissa's eyes sparkled as she waited for her daughter to reply  
"Fine" the teen giggled "No we're not a thing, but at the dance next week…I think I'm gonna tell him that I like him"

Her voice grew quiet and she glanced cautiously at the door

"Your Dad's still at work don't worry" Melissa laughed "But he will find out eventually"  
"I know" the girl groaned "But between him, Scott and Stiles…" she trailed off closing her eyes.  
Melissa stood up, placing a kiss on her daughters head "They love you baby, it's gonna be hard for them to let you grow up"

Sophia leant back in her chair and folded her arms, her lower lip sticking out in a mock pout.  
Her Mom chuckled again, before leaving her to her homework, shutting the door softly behind her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was Thursday afternoon, and the day of the dance. Sophia was upstairs checking on her dress that hung up in her wardrobe, when she heard her Mom cry out from downstairs.

"Oh my babies I've missed you, get in here!"

That was all the confirmation the teen needed to know that her brothers were back from college for the summer break. She rushed to the door and charged down the stairs, launching herself on Stiles who was nearest after being released from Melissa's hug.

"Hey little sis" he greeted, wrapping strong arms around her and lifting her slightly "How are you?"  
"Good" she smiled, squeezing him tightly before letting go and stepping back to hug Scott who had finally untangled himself from his mother's arms.

"You're getting way too tall Soph" he told her simply, grabbing her in a headlock and ruffling her hair as she giggled, trying to escape.

"How's college? You two are still focusing on your work right? No wild parties?" Melissa checked, resting a hand on her hip

"Aww c'mon Mom, d'you really want us to answer that?" Scott smirked, a twinkle in his eye.  
"No, I really don't" she sighed "You guys head upstairs and unpack, lunch is almost ready"

"Mom don't forget you said you'd do my hair for tonight" Sophia reminded, pausing on her way upstairs

"What's tonight?" Stiles questioned, flinging his duffel over his shoulder as he looked between the pair "You got a hot date baby sister?"

Sophia blushed "No" she grumbled "It's the school dance before the holidays"  
"Ahh I remember those!" Scott grinned "Drank way too much punch one year and threw up all over the dance-floor…good times"

"Scott, that's gross" Sophia informed him  
"Agreed" Melissa laughed "And don't worry baby I'll do your hair for you later"  
"Thanks Mom!"

With that she turned and ran up the stairs, her brothers chasing after her.

…

That night, Sophia was all dressed up and ready to go, an hour before the dance was even due to start.

She stood in her room as Melissa did the finishing touches on her long brown hair, which was now curled softly and fell neatly over her shoulders. Her Mom had agreed to some simple make-up, and her baby blue dress that came just above her knees hung perfectly on her frame.

"My baby girl's all grown up" Melissa whispered, studying her daughter  
"Mom c'mon! Don't start crying!" Sophia begged, folding her arms  
"Alright, you're right, I'm sorry" the woman sighed shaking her head.

She left the room and Sophia heard her go downstairs to get her Dad and brothers.

"Honey, you ready?" came a shout a few moments later  
"Coming" she called back, taking a deep breath before heading out into the hall.

As she walked downstairs she rolled her eyes, catching sight of her Mom wiping her cheek quickly.  
Scott and Stiles were grinning at her, stood side by side leaning against the wall.  
Her Dad smiled at her softly, helping her down the last few steps before she came to a halt in front of them all.

"You look beautiful honey" John told her  
"Yeah, Dave won't know what to do with himself" Melissa chuckled.

Sophia froze, her eyes widening, and realising her mistake, Melissa's hand flew to her mouth.  
The pair looked up at the three men stood staring at them in confusion.

"You can tell me later" John said with a raised eyebrow as he checked his watch "I'm gonna be late for my shift"

He kissed Melissa's cheek, and then Sophia's, saying goodbye to the boys before heading out to his car to drive to the station.

…

Once he'd gone Scott and Stiles turned to their Mom  
"Who's Dave?" they asked in unison  
"Nobody" Sophia cut in hastily  
"I'm not buying that" Scott told her firmly "Who's Dave?"  
"Mom?" the girl said desperately

Melissa bit her lip and looked down at her daughter  
"You know the whole 'they'll find out sooner or later' thing? Well it's sooner"

Sophia sighed and turned back to her brothers, who were waiting with their arms folded  
"Dave is a guy from school, he's my lab partner" she told them honestly

"And why won't he know what to do with himself at this dance?" Stiles pushed  
"It doesn't matter, Mom was just joking"  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Scott questioned with a frown  
"No!"  
"But you like him" Stiles countered with a slight smirk

When Sophia didn't answer, and the boys caught sight of the slight smile on their Mom's face, they knew they'd hit the nail on the head.

"I've gotta go and check on dinner, I'll come and get you when it's time to go sweetie" Melissa said, quickly dismissing herself into the kitchen.

Sophia wandered into the living room and sat on the couch, rolling her eyes as Scott and Stiles took a seat either side of her.

"So, your first crush huh little sis?" Scott smirked  
"Shut up" she groaned, going red  
"And blushing too!" Stiles cried "Man you must really like this guy"

The girl buried her head in her hands, wishing she could be anywhere but there, stuck between her brothers as they interrogated her.

She felt two arms wrap round her shoulders, one from each side as her brothers hugged her lightly.  
"We're just messing with you Soph" Scott told her gently  
"Yeah, it's our job, it comes with being a big brother" Stiles smirked  
"Oh great" Sophia grumbled, straightening up.

Scott sighed "Look, first crushes are a big deal, I still remember mine, Taylor Dean, we were 10 and she shared her chocolate milk with me because I dropped mine and it spilt everywhere"

Sophia bit her lip, trying not laugh, while Stiles sat beside her chuckling at the memory.  
"What happened?" their sister questioned quietly.

"I went up to her the next day to give her my chocolate milk to say thanks, and she pulled my shorts down and ran away"

With that Stiles was crying, thumping the couch cushions as his laughter echoed round the room.

"Oh c'mon man remember that time you tried to impress Lydia in the third grade by giving her flowers? Only, someone forgot that she had hayfever and they made her sick so the nurse sent her home?"

Stiles stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at Scott "Dude not cool! She knows I meant well!"  
"She does now! But back then she was so mad at you for making her miss school!"

Sophia looked between her brothers as they laughed at the memories. After a few minutes of calming down, they turned back to her more seriously.

"The point is, first crushes are usually disasters" Scott told her  
"And this is meant to make me feel better how?"  
"It's not" Stiles smirked "It's supposed to put you off because we don't want any boys to go near you"

Sophia picked up a cushion and whacked them both with it before tossing it to the floor with a sigh.

"What we mean is, we want you to have fun at this dance, and we know you won't make a fool of yourself like we did" Scott smiled at her.

"But seriously little sis, no slow dancing, if the music slows down get out of there" Stiles warned her  
"Yeah and stay in the hall, don't let this Dave take you off for a romantic moonlit walk somewhere" Scott added  
"And no kissing" they blurted out at the same time, just as Melissa appeared in the doorway clutching her keys.

"You ready to go honey?"  
"Yes please get me out of here" the teen cried dramatically, getting to her feet.  
"What have you two been saying?" Melissa raised an eyebrow at the boys  
"Just giving her some key advice" Stiles piped up, stretching and grabbing the remote while Scott grinned innocently.

Melissa shook her head at them "Well I'll be back soon, try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone"  
"Mom we're adults now" Scott reminded her  
"Hmm, yeah sure honey" she agreed, before herding Sophia out of the room.

…

The boys had settled down and were watching a movie, when the front door slammed open and Sophia ran in.

"You okay?" Scott asked in concern, sitting forward on the couch with a frown  
"Mom thinks I've left my bag behind" she panted  
"Well where did you leave it?" Stiles asked as they got up to help her look  
"In the car" she admitted, looking down at the floor.

Her brothers exchanged a look  
"I'm lost" Stiles told her, scratching the back of his head

Before he or Scott could go on, Sophia had thrown herself on them in a hug, catching them both offguard.

"Hey, what's this for?" Stiles laughed, holding her tightly as his free arm draped over Scott's shoulders.  
"I love you guys" she mumbled, pulling away and flattening her dress  
"We love you too" Scott told her with a smile "You better go, you're gonna be late"  
Sophia nodded and hurried back out the door  
"Have fun!" they called after her  
"But not too much fun!" Stiles added as the pair collapsed back onto the couch with matching idiotic grins on their faces.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At 10pm the boys were sat in the same position on the couch when they heard the car pull up outside and then the front door shut.

Both looked up expectantly, waiting for their sister to come in and tell them about the dance, instead Melissa walked in and fell into the armchair with a sigh.

"What's wrong Mom?" Scott asked, turning off the TV "Where's Soph?"  
"She went straight upstairs…she's devastated and it's all my fault, I should never have built her hopes up all week about this dance" she was shaking her head as she ran a hand over her face tiredly.

Stiles looked up at the ceiling as loud thumps and crashes could be heard from Sophia's room.  
"What happened?" he questioned, a worried frown pinching his forehead "She was so psyched earlier"

Melissa nodded "I know, but she told me she got there and something happened with Dave that ruined everything…I found her trying to walk home, she was in pieces, she wouldn't tell me exactly what happened. I'm only glad I found her before she tried walking home through the woods"

The boys looked at each other before getting to their feet  
"Did he hurt her? Man if I ever meet him I'm gonna use my bat on that kid!" Stiles promised "C'mon Scotty"  
The pair winced as another loud crash came from upstairs.

…

The bedroom door was open, but nonetheless Scott knocked gently on the wall. Stiles however walked straight in, assessing the state of their sisters room which was now trashed.

Sophia was sat huddled up in the corner against the wall with her head buried in her legs, sobbing.

"Hey, hey Soph don't cry! Come here" Scott soothed, rushing to her as he dropped to his knees and pulled her into his chest.

"Everyone laughed at me! I'm such an idiot!" she spluttered, her fingers tangling in his shirt as she wept.

"Hey, you are not an idiot okay?" Stiles told her sternly, sinking to the floor in front of her  
"You wanna tell us what happened tonight?" Scott asked, his chin resting atop her head as he spoke.

"I told Mom last week that at the dance I was gonna tell Dave that I liked him. So when I got there I went to say hello and I was about to tell him when some girl in the year above turned up and he told me she was his girlfriend! I felt like such an idiot and I panicked, I turned round to walk away but I crashed into some guy carrying a load of cups of punch for his friends and they went all over me…I was lying there on the ground covered in red gooey punch being laughed at by everybody!"

After she'd finished there was a moment of silence that passed between the three siblings. Sophia sat there wrapped in Scott's arms as Stiles stroked her hair soothingly, catching sight of the new red tinge that coated his sisters dress.

"Would it make you feel better if we told you that that definitely beats our first crushes?" Scott asked  
"Not really" Sophia sniffed  
"Yeah I guess it's a bit too soon…but hey someday you'll look back and laugh"  
"I don't think so"

"Mom said she found you trying to walk home in the dark?" Stiles said quietly  
"Yeah…I know it was stupid, but I just wanted to get out of there"  
"You should've called, one of us would've picked you up"  
"My phone died, I forgot to charge it"

Scott pressed a kiss to her temple "It's okay, just never go off in the dark by yourself again alright?"  
"Promise" she sighed, fiddling with the hem of her dress

Stiles turned to her after a moment with a smirk "Would it help your street cred if we drove you to school tomorrow?"  
"Err no!"  
"What? Not even if Lydia and Allison came too?"  
"Really?" Sophia asked doubtfully  
"I'm sure they'd do it for you little sis"

The girl smiled for the first time since getting home, and wiped her eyes gently.

"Were there seriously no positives from tonight?" Scott asked  
"One I guess…"  
"Go on"  
"When I fell, this guy from my English class helped me up and asked if I was okay, he was the only one that didn't laugh at me"

As Sophia spoke, a grin appeared on her lips "He's really nice actually, his name's Tom…"  
She began babbling and her brothers groaned.

"Seriously already?" Stiles whined "Have you not learnt that boys are horrible? Stay away!"  
"I dunno, you guys aren't so bad and you're boys" Sophia smirked  
"Gee thanks" Scott chuckled "You want us to stay and help you fix your room?"  
"Nah I'll be fine, can you ask Mom to come up though, I think I freaked her out back there"

Stiles smiled "You could say that…but sure, we'll get her"

They each kissed the top of her head in turn, before heading out to go back downstairs.

"Thanks you guys" she called after them  
"Anytime baby sister" Stiles told her, pausing in the doorway  
"Night kiddo" Scott called softly, pulling the door closed as they disappeared downstairs.


	8. Flower Girl

6 year old Sophia did a manic twirl in her flower girl dress, giggling as it floated up around her body.

"Hey careful young lady, we don't want you to hurt yourself before your big moment" John chuckled, resting a hand atop her head to calm her down.

"Daddy! Scotty's getting married today!" the girl squealed, clapping her hands eagerly  
"I know pumpkin" the man smiled "Are you excited?"  
"Uh huh" she beamed up at him "I missed yours and Mommy's wedding, this is my first one ever!"

Melissa walked in dabbing at her eyes with a tissue "Alright flower princess let's get you to Allison shall we?"

Sophia nodded, stopping and tilting her head to one side "Mommy why're you crying? Are you sad?"

John wrapped an arm round his wife's waist, placing a kiss to her temple as she spoke.

"I'm not sad sweetheart, these are happy tears, I'm just really proud of your brother"  
"Oh okay" Sophia nodded before breaking out in a grin "Me too"

Melissa and John smiled down at their daughter, each taking one of her hands and leading her out to the car.

…

Allison, Lydia, and Sophia were gathered in the hallway of the old country estate where the wedding was taking place.

Lydia was making last minute adjustments to Allison's hair, while Sophia stood deliberating which hand to hold her basket of rose petals in.

Chris Argent poked his head round the doorway, tears welling in his eyes at the sight of his daughter waiting patiently in her wedding dress.

Lydia spotted him first "No need to cry Mr Argent, we know we look irresistible" she joked, stepping away from Allison and resting her hands on Sophia's shoulders.

"That you do Lydia" he agreed with a chuckle, before turning to his daughter "They're ready for us baby girl"

Allison nodded, a smile stretching her face "Oh my gosh this is happening"  
"It so is" Lydia agreed, clutching her flowers as she turned to face the door.

"Sophia sweetie, are you ready for your big moment?" Allison asked her soon to be sister in law.  
"What if I mess up?" she questioned quietly, suddenly extremely nervous.

"Aww you won't mess up Soph, you're my superstar remember? Just walk down the aisle scattering the flower petals, and when you get to the front sit down with your Mommy and Daddy okay?" Allison soothed.

The young girl took a deep breath before nodding "Okay, I'm ready"  
The others laughed just as the door cracked open and an usher gave them the greenlight to go.

As the wedding march began and the doors were both pulled open, Sophia started to walk. One foot in front of the other, a look of pure concentration on her face as she scattered the rose petals down the aisle.

Once she felt more confident, she hesitantly lifted her head up, instantly making eye contact with her brothers, who were stood at the alter grinning at her proudly. She beamed up at them, a big toothy grin as she reached the end of the aisle and slid quickly in beside her Mother.

Allison came next, with her Dad and then Lydia just behind them. Sophia remembered that day always, not just because she was a flower girl at her first wedding, but because it was the first time she'd ever seen Scott cry.

…

At the reception later that night, the party was in full swing. Sophia was sat off to one side watching everyone dance as she picked cautiously at some wedding cake before abandoning it altogether on the table.

Scott and Stiles approached her, slightly sweaty from dancing but both with big smiles on their faces, until they saw the unhappy look on their sisters features.

"What's up munchkin?" Stiles questioned, dropping into the seat beside her  
"Nothing" she mumbled, not wanting to ruin the day with her worries.

Scott raised an eyebrow "Sophia Claudia Stilinski you are a terrible liar" he informed her  
She shrugged and bowed her head, but Stiles reached out and gently lifted her chin  
"What's going on?" he demanded "Are you feeling alright?"

She shook her head in defeat and shut her eyes so she didn't have to look at them  
"No? Soph if you weren't feeling well why didn't you tell one of us?" Scott panicked  
"I'm not sick" she cried in exasperation, swatting away his hand which he had placed on her forehead.

Her brothers shared a look before turning back to her  
"Then what's this about?" Stiles frowned  
"I don't want Scotty to leave" the girl whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

The alpha laughed and squeezed her hand "Aww Soph, Allison and I will only be gone for a week, then our honeymoon will be over and we'll be back here in Beacon Hills"

"I'm not talking about your honeymoon" his sister told him pointedly  
"Then what're you talking about?"

Sophia clamped her bottom lip between her teeth and glanced up between her brothers who were both watching her worriedly.

She let out a sigh "I love Allison, I do. But now that the two of you are married, you'll leave and I won't be your sister anymore"

With that the girls' voice wavered and cracked, and she began sobbing, covering her face with her hands.

Scott looked up at Stiles in alarm, and the boy suddenly having an idea, rushed off into the crowds of guests still dancing.

"Thanks bro" Scott muttered, turning back to Sophia and pulling her onto his lap.

…

Once he'd managed to calm her down, he sat stroking her hair as she clung onto him as if he were about to disappear.

"Soph look at me" he said gently, patting her back  
The girl shifted so she could see his face  
"Soph you're my baby sister, no matter where I go or who I go with, nothing will ever change that I promise. It'll always come back to family"

The youngest pack member stared into his eyes, debating whether or not this was the truth.

"So you'll always be my big brother?"  
"Of course, and don't think that just because I'm married now I won't be coming back to check on you at home. Plus Stiles is my inside spy, if you get a boyfriend, or get into any trouble, I'll know and if you need me Soph, if you ever need me, I'll be there in a heartbeat"

As Scott looked down at the overtired bundle on his lap, he felt his chest tighten. He never imagined that his sister would feel this way, she was only 6!

While he was thinking this, Stiles finally reappeared, and Scott was about to rant at him, when he spotted Allison following his brother.

"How's it going?" Stiles questioned, ruffling his sisters hair  
"I think we're gonna be okay, no thanks to you" Scott replied smoothly, a twinkle in his eye  
Allison shook her head at the pair "Why don't you two go find your parents, they were looking for you, I'm gonna have a chat with my superstar flower girl right here"

Scott frowned and looked over at Stiles who winked, and pointed his thumb backwards before heading across the dancefloor once more.

Allison kissed her husband gently on the cheek, quickly swiping the tinge of lipstick left behind as she pushed him after his brother and took a seat beside Sophia.

"You did so good today" she praised, gently nudging the girl who smiled "But Stiles told me you were feeling a little down?"

Sophia looked up at Allison with a scared expression  
"Hey, hey no it's alright Soph don't worry" she soothed hurriedly "I just wanted to talk to you about it"

"Okay" the youngster agreed softly  
"Great" Allison smiled holding out her arms "Come here you"

The girl clambered onto her new sister-in-law's lap and settled there as Allison wrapped her arms round Sophia's middle, and leant forward to whisper in her ear so she could be heard above the music and chatter.

"I've always wanted a sister. Ever since I was little I just wanted someone to do cool stuff with, someone who was fun"

"I can be fun" Sophia murmured cautiously  
"I know, and we do some pretty cool stuff together right?"  
"Yeah, like when we went to the zoo"  
"Totally awesome day!"  
"Yeah!"

The girls started to laugh until Allison pulled Sophia close again.

"You know, even though Scott and I are married now, I already know that I'm his second best girl"

"Who's his first?"

"Do you even have to ask? It's you Soph! He adores you, you're his baby sister and he's so, so proud of you!"

"Because of today?"

"Not just today, but everyday. You and Scott and Stiles, the three of you are the closest siblings I know and I'm unbelievably jealous of that, and I would never ever try and take Scott away from you Soph I promise"

Sophia blushed slightly and rubbed her nose, something she did when she was nervous.  
"It's not just me and Scott and Stiles anymore" the girl whispered  
"No?"  
"Because you married Scotty which makes us full sisters so you get to join too!"  
"I do?"  
"Uh huh for sure"  
"You would be okay with that?"  
"I've always wanted a sister…me and Mommy always say we're outnumbered"

Allison laughed and pressed her lips to the girls head "Well we can't have that can we"  
Sophia hurriedly shook her head.

As a moment of silence passed, Allison fiddled with the bracelet on her arm until it was undone.

"Hey cutie, hold out your arm for me?"  
Sophia did so, and gasped as Allison secured the bracelet with the bow and arrow charm round her wrist.

"This is for me?" she asked in disbelief  
"Of course it is! You're my sister now and that totally means we get to share stuff"  
"Like Scott?"

Allison looked down at the girl  
"Sophia…would you share Scott with me?"

The 6 year old looked across the dancefloor, where her brothers were stood at the bar attempting to look like they weren't watching the girls talk.

"Scotty loves you Allison, and so do I, we can share him" she agreed with a grin  
"Thankyou baby girl" the hunter whispered, squeezing her tightly  
"You can have Stiles too for a borrow if you want"  
"I think I'll pass on that one" Allison chuckled "You wanna dance?"

Sophia slid to her feet, jangling the bracelet on her arm as she reached out to take Allison's hand.

Once the pair were on the dancefloor, they were joined by the boys who both looked relieved to see the smile back on their sister's face.

Scott wrapped his arms round his wife's waist and pressed his lips to hers.  
"What was that for?" she giggled  
"For being amazing, thanks Mrs McCall"

They started laughing, looking over at where Stiles was twirling Sophia under his arm.

"Is she okay?" Scott questioned, pulling Allison close to him  
"She's perfect, I think we're all gonna be okay this time Scott"  
The alpha sighed and hugged her tight as the music played on.

…

Towards the end of the night, guests were starting to leave and Sophia was almost asleep as she rested on her Dad's hip with Stiles' jacket draped over her shoulders.

The family gathered outside to wave Scott and Allison off in their taxi to the airport, and the air was slightly cold in the night.

John carefully set Sophia on her feet so he and Melissa could hug Allison. Whilst Stiles embraced his brother.

Once they had all separated, Scott crouched beside his sister, brushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

"You remember what I said to you the other day about the week I'm away?"  
"No boys, no parties, do my homework, help Mommy and Daddy, be good, stay out of the woods and annoy Stiles enough for the both of us" she recited proudly.

As the adults laughed, Scott pulled his sister into a hug and lifted her up into his arms.

"Scotty we might have to change that though" she told him seriously after a while  
"As long as it's not the 'no boys' clause I'm willing to listen" he smirked  
"Can I annoy Stiles enough for the three of us?" she questioned

Stiles poked her "Hey what is this?" he jokingly whined  
"Who's the three of us Soph?" Scott asked in confusion  
"You, me, and Allison…she's my sister now, which means she's Stiles' sister too"

Melissa brought her hand up to her heart as she watched the adorable exchange going on in front of her.

Allison had tears in her eyes, and she laughed softly as she felt Stiles wrap an arm round her.  
"I told you she adored you" he murmured with a triumphant smirk.

Scott was still staring at his sister, but eventually he kissed her gently on the forehead  
"I think that'd be awesome Soph, really awesome…Stiles are you gonna be okay?" he teased  
"Pfft totally" the boy smiled, releasing Allison as Scott placed Sophia back on the ground.

The newlyweds turned to get inside the taxi and Stiles moved forward, taking Sophia by the shoulders and pulling her safely away from the kerb.

"Be safe, I love you" Melissa called, trying desperately not to cry  
"I'll see you in a week Mom" Scott laughed, sticking his head out the window  
"Allison look after him?" John joked  
"Oh for sure Mr Stilinski" she agreed, her head appearing beside Scott's  
"Really?"  
"Sorry…for sure, Dad"  
"That's my girl"

As the car revved it's engine and started off slowly down the street, the couple inside waved manically, and from her spot now on top of Stiles' shoulders, Sophia looked back at her Mom

"We're not outnumbered anymore Mommy" she smiled sleepily.


	9. Liam

Sophia is 5 years old when she and Liam first meet. Scott brings him home to introduce the teen to his family and explain hastily to Melissa the steps that had led up to her son biting and turning another boy.

Sophia is sat in the living room playing with her dolls, and Liam slips inside and shuts the door, not wanting to hear what Scott, Stiles and their Mother are discussing about him. He slowly turns round and he sees Sophia sat looking up at him through wide eyes.

"Uh hey" he greets uncertainly "I'm Liam, I'm a friend of your brothers"  
"Okay" the girl replies happily "You wanna play?" she holds a Barbie doll in the air.  
"Err sure" Liam agrees, wandering over and taking a seat beside her on the floor

"Why Princess Carolina you're so pretty" Sophia sang in a high pitched squeaky voice  
"What do you want me to say exactly?" Liam whispered as he stared warily at the doll in his hand  
"You just have to pretend" Sophia encouraged with a grin

The boy sighed, cleared his throat and tried to copy the youngest Stilinski-McCall  
"Why thankyou Princess, you're pretty too"

He jumped at the sound of laughter behind him, his cheeks going scarlet as he watched Scott and Stiles leaning against the doorframe crying and grabbing hold of one another.

"Stop laughing you're ruining the game!" Sophia cried stamping her foot as she stood and glared at her brothers.

Melissa cut in, lifting the girl up onto her hip "It's time for bed anyway little Princess, say goodnight and lets go"

Sophia sighed and mumbled a goodnight to Scott and Stiles, who both ruffled her hair as Melissa passed them. The boys followed them out into the hall ready to take Liam home, when Sophia turned in her Mother's grip

"Night Liam!" she called, grinning at him "Thanks for playing with me!"  
The boy couldn't help but smile "No worries Sophia" he replied as Scott and Stiles led the way out to the jeep.

"You've made a friend for life there man" Stiles chuckled, shaking his head as he unlocked his car.  
Liam settled into the back smiling softly.

…

Sophia is 7 years old when she becomes Liam's anchor (see chapter 5). She walks into the room just as the boy is about to turn, but the sight of her calms him down. Scott and Stiles are furious at him even though deep down they know it is something that cannot be helped.

"Are my brothers angry with you?" Sophia questioned, barely batting an eyelid as she watched Liam clamber down from Scott's window.

"They're not too thrilled with me" he admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets "How d'you know?"

"I heard you arguing through the window" she told him "But I don't want you to fall out, I like it when you come round our house!"

Sophia looked panicked at the prospect of Liam not turning up around the Stilinski-McCall household anymore, so he gently knelt down in front of her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Scott and Stiles are just a little angry, but they'll calm down eventually it's alright"  
"Promise?"  
"I promise" Liam laughed "But I really have to go now otherwise my stepdad will be mad"

Sophia nodded, throwing her arms round him in a hug as she squeezed him tightly.  
Liam froze momentarily before hugging her back and getting to his feet.  
"Bye Liam!"  
"See you later Soph" he smiled, turning and running off down the road.

…

Sophia is 15 years old when Liam saves her. She was out for a run in the woods, her headphones were in as she leant against a tree to stretch her legs. As she lifted her head up to look around, her stomach dropped at the sight of 2 men walking towards her.

"Who-who are you?" she stuttered, yanking out her headphones as she stumbled backwards  
"Nobody" one smirked "What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone in the woods?"  
"Nothing" Sophia swallowed hard, trying to hide the fact she was shaking.  
"So we're nobody, and you're doing nothing" the other guy laughed, taking another step forward.

Sophia shrugged, continuing to back up until she suddenly turned and began sprinting off into the trees. The crashing and yelling from behind her spurred her to run faster, ducking under branches and jumping over ditches as she went.

As she was running, she glanced backwards to see where the men were, and her body fell into someone with brute force, sending the girl staggering backwards.

"Soph woah are you alright?" a familiar voice questioned, holding onto her arms to steady her  
"Liam!" she cried in relief, throwing herself into his chest  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he panicked, holding her at arms length.

As if in reply, the 2 guys appeared, panting and red in the face from running.  
"There you are, you shouldn't run away from us, we don't like it"

Liam let out a growl and stepped in front of Sophia, his fists clenched by his sides.  
"I suggest you leave now" he warned

The guys laughed "Or what, you gonna growl some more?" one teased  
"Something like that" Liam agreed, taking a step forward.

The look of pure fury in his eyes sent the men stumbling back slightly  
"Go" Liam told them again "And if you come near her again, you'll be sorry"

Sophia had her lip clamped between her teeth as she watched the men warily.  
"Let's just go" one said to the other, and they took off back the way they'd come.

Liam sighed, unclenching his fists and flexing his fingers as he turned back to Sophia.  
One look at the state she was in sent her straight back into his arms, holding on tightly.  
"C'mon, let's get you home" he murmured, wrapping an arm round her as he led the way back through the trees.

"Why were you in the woods?" Sophia asked quietly as they walked  
"You're my anchor" Liam began embarrassed "I'm fine tuned to your heartbeat, and it was beating like crazy, I was looking for you" he told her  
"Oh" was all the girl could manage in reply.

…

Sophia is 18 when she first kisses Liam. It's her birthday and the whole pack is round at the Stilinski-McCall house for a party. The girl is sat up in her treehouse, happily swinging her legs and watching her family below when she feels someone sit down beside her.

"Don't you know you have to ask my permission to be up here?" she questioned, turning to Liam with a smirk

"Sorry, may I have the honour of sitting up here in this totally awesome treehouse?"  
"You may" Sophia laughed "What brings you up here anyway?"

The man shook his head "Your brothers are trying to get everyone involved in their party games"  
"Not a fan?"  
"Of party games? Or of your brothers?"  
"Watch it Dunbar"

The pair sat laughing for a moment, when Sophia turned to face him just as he turned to face her. Slowly but very deliberately, she leant in and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft, warm and a mixture of barbeque smoke on his part and strawberry chapstick on her part.

The age difference between the two of them was bigger than either of them would have liked, and Sophia was sure that if her brothers ever found out what happened in that treehouse then Liam would be dead, but right then and there it made her happy.

They pulled apart and the girl bowed her head in embarrassment, but Liam lifted her chin to face him.  
"Happy birthday Soph" he murmured, kissing her forehead before he got up and disappeared back down the ladder.


	10. Reactions

Guests were filing out of the Stilinski-McCall house, with Melissa stood by the back gate to say goodbye as they left.

When the last of them had disappeared, she shut the gate with a sigh  
"Anyone else as tired as I feel?" she questioned, smiling as she wandered over to where her husband and their sons were beginning to tidy up.

"No way! Today has been awesome, thanks Mom!" Sophia grinned, throwing herself on her Mother  
"I just can't believe my baby is 18! I remember the day I found out I was pregnant with you"  
"So do I" John cut in "I passed out and hit my head on the counter, we were in the ER for hours"

The family chuckled at the memory as Melissa stood running her fingers through her daughters hair. Scott and Stiles watched, smiling fondly at the pair.

"Hey, look, why don't you two go inside and relax for a bit, me and Stiles and Soph can finish up out here" Scott offered

"Bud have you seen the state of this yard?" John laughed  
"We'll be fine, besides you two have done so much today already"  
"He's right" Sophia agreed, pecking her Mom's cheek "Go, we'll be in soon"

John took Melissa by the arm "How did we end up with such great kids?"  
"Great parenting?" she suggested with a smirk as the two of them headed inside.

…

Scott turned to his brother and sister "The light's fading so we need to do this quick"  
"Aye aye captain" Stiles mocked, saluting as he winked at Sophia who giggled.

The three got to work, moving round the backyard with trash bags picking up the rubbish left behind by their guests.

Sophia stopped to pick up a wallet, opening it to see if there was any ID inside.

"Soph what're you doing? Quit stalling and help us" Scott called out to her  
"I'm just looking at this" she muttered distractedly  
"Hey birthday princess, the guy has a point" Stiles joked, tying up his trash bag and chucking it on the pile forming by the back gate.

"Will you two stop moaning at me!" she grumbled "I'm gonna take this inside to Dad"  
"And not come back out again I bet" Scott challenged  
"So what if I don't? It's my birthday"  
"We promised Mom and Dad we'd clean up out here"

Stiles coughed slightly "Technically bro, you promised them"  
"So you wanna give up too?"  
"Did I say that?"

As the siblings continued to bicker, no-one noticed the back gate open and Liam walk in. He heard the arguing and began to panic, watching as Sophia stood with her arms folded defensively with the two boys in front of her.

Liam surged forward, almost tripping over the mound of trash bags as he went.

"Don't yell at her, it was my fault" he blurted, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

As he looked up his heart sunk at the wide eyed look on Sophia's face as she stared at him. Scott and Stiles were eyeing him with suspicion and confusion too as he stood there.

"What are you talking about? What was your fault?" Stiles narrowed his eyes  
Scott glanced back at Sophia whose cheeks were reddening.  
"What. Happened?" he growled, an idea already forming in his mind.

"I err- spilled some punch earlier, stained the tablecloth" Liam lied  
"The tablecloths were made of paper" Scott retorted, folding his arms  
"He left the back gate open when he got to the party, panicked the dog would escape" Sophia cut in

Stiles stared at her "We don't have a dog. Soph what-"  
"-Cat" Liam interrupted, she meant cat"  
"We don't have one of those either"

Sophia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes  
"We kissed" she admitted, not daring to look up.

A silence filled the backyard, an uncomfortable silence, like one from those western films John watched where the tumbleweed blew across the deserted Cowtown.

'Tumbleweed would definitely be blowing through our backyard right about now' Sophia thought to herself.

"You kissed?" Stiles repeated after the long suffering silence. His voice was tight and Sophia could tell he was straining not to yell.

"Err yeah" Liam confirmed "That-that would be the truth…I did spill punch on the tablecloth though, that wasn't a total lie"

Sophia finally allowed herself to look up, willing Liam to stop talking as she got the impression he was making matters worse.

"Look you guys, I get that this probably has weird pack meanings that you wanna make a big deal out of, but I'm a big girl now, I'm 18 and to be honest it's none of your business"

The girl figured about 3 seconds after she spoke that perhaps she had gone too far.

"None of our business?" Scott choked "You're our baby sister, and he!" He pointed to Liam "Is practically our brother, your brother! When did this even happen?"

"When you and Stiles were trying to get everyone to play the party games…we were in the treehouse"

"Not the treehouse" Stiles groaned "Soph c'mon really?"  
The girl rolled her eyes and turned back to Scott.

"If being in the pack means that I can't talk to who I want…then I want out"  
"Last time I checked talking doesn't require shoving your tongue in someone else's mouth" Stiles commented dryly  
"There was no tongue" Liam put in hastily, shrinking away as Scott turned to glare at him.

Stiles began to speak before his brother could start yelling again though.  
"Wait, you said it wasn't her fault…does that mean she didn't want to kiss you? Did you force yourself on our sister? In our treehouse!" his voice began to rise.

"Stiles shut up about the stupid treehouse" Sophia snapped "And no he didn't force himself on me! For God sake guys he's one of your best friends how could you think that of him?"

"Well we thought he was one of our best friends, until he went and kissed our sister" Scott snarled  
"It was more of a peck than a kiss" Liam flustered  
"What's wrong with a nice friendly handshake?" Stiles wanted to know  
"Or even a light hug?" Scott continued "Didn't have to kiss her"

Liam opened his mouth to speak but Scott shut him down  
"Just…go, go home Liam and we'll see you tomorrow, we need to talk to our sister"  
"Guys it really was innocent, it only lasted like 3 seconds I swear!"  
"Liam" Stiles sighed wearily "Just go okay?"

The werewolf nodded dejectedly, mumbling goodbye to Sophia and her brothers before taking off back the way he'd come.

Once Liam had disappeared, the boys turned back to their sister.

"Was he turning? Wolfing out?" Scott wanted to know  
"No, why would he? It wasn't even a full moon tonight" Sophia frowned  
"So you weren't acting as his anchor then?"

The girl shook her head silently, chewing her lower lip determined not to cry as she sunk down onto the bench.

"Did you kiss him back?" Stiles asked quietly, his arms folded  
She shrugged  
"What does that mean?"  
"Yes…yes I kissed him back, and then he pulled away and left"

Tears began to trail down her cheeks, and she hastily wiped them away as Stiles came and crouched in front of her.

"Soph" he began softly, his brown eyes glancing over her face "D'you like him?"

Scott edged forward, waiting for the answer curiously.

"I thought I did…I used to, but that was only because I had to"  
"Had to?"  
"Because I'm his anchor…Scott and Allison, you and Lydia…I thought I had to like him"

Stiles reached out and wiped a falling tear from her cheek with his thumb  
"Soph…Scott and I being in love with our anchors is a coincidence, it doesn't mean it has to be the same for you"

"Really?"  
"No" Scott agreed quietly, walking over to sit beside his sister on the bench.

"It's not his fault you know" Sophia told them after a pause "He was just being nice to me…Deep down we both know nothing could happen anyway, the age difference is too big, and I'm practically his sister"

The boys nodded in agreement and Scott gently wrapped an arm round his sisters shoulders.  
"Things are gonna be uber awkward between us all now aren't they?" the girl sighed  
"Nah" Stiles bluffed "Us guys will just punch it out and be done with it"

Sophia jolted forward in alarm "You can't hit him!"  
"Relax little sis I'm joking…Scotty and I will just talk to him, tell him what he did was wrong and that if he tries it again we'll break off his little werewolf legs"

"Stiles" Scott smirked "Stop teasing her"  
He turned to Sophia "We won't hurt him…But we're gonna warn him alright?"

The three got to their feet, Sophia in the middle as the boys wrapped their arms round her and headed inside.

"Are you two ever gonna let me have a boyfriend?" she wondered innocently  
"Hmm Scott?"  
"No" the alpha stated  
"Sorry baby sis"  
"Ugh you two suck you know that?"  
"You love us" Stiles smirked  
"Yeah I kinda do"


	11. Pre-K

"Sophia will you please come here so we can put your shoes on" Melissa begged "We're gonna be late"  
"Good!" came the stubborn reply, as the brown haired toddler stood with folded arms in the doorway.

Scott looked up from his history textbook and smirked "Hey Mom, who does she remind you of right now?" thinking of his best friend and brother.

"Not now Scott" the woman sighed, crouching down to her daughters level and beckoning her over.  
Sophia, turned on her heel and sprinted off up the stairs, her tiny feet barely making a thud as she went.

"She really doesn't wanna go huh?" Scott observed, shutting his book and getting up to refill his Mom's coffee cup.  
"She's just nervous, it's a big step for her that's all...It would be easier if John were here too"  
"He had work Mom, the guy's the Sherriff, besides Soph will have you"

The pair were interrupted by Stiles entering the kitchen, balancing Sophia on his hip.  
"So someone isn't thrilled about starting Pre-K today huh?" he smiled, placing her down on the counter  
"I don't wanna go" the girl sniffled, upset she'd been caught  
"And why not munchkin?" Scott questioned, leaning beside her.

Sophia looked up at her Mom, who was smiling down at her encouragingly.  
"I'm scared" she whispered, bowing her head and swinging her feet a little.

"Aww baby" Melissa cooed, reaching out and tilting her chin up "It's okay to be scared, it's how you handle the scary stuff which is important"

"But I don't know how" the girl confessed as Stiles brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"With us" he told her "Scotty and I have been through Pre-K, no sweat"

Melissa snorted "Stiles on your first day you and Scott got crayons stuck up your nose"  
"Artistic flair"  
"Within your first week you'd started a food fight at snack time"  
"Well Scott shouldn't have stole my muffin"  
"He stole my cookie first!"  
"You're both almost twenty...get over it" the woman stressed, hiding a smile as she turned back to her daughter.

"So I need to...do all that?" the girl frowned  
"Honey, no, you need to go in there and be yourself. You'll make friends easy"  
"What if they don't like me?"

"Then you give us their names" Stiles piped up, shrinking away at Melissa's warning glare.  
"Then they're not worthy of even knowing you" their Mother corrected, turning back round  
"So...I'm like the godfather?" Sophia beamed "And they are my people?"  
"The what...Did you two let your sister watch the Godfather with you?!"  
"She may have been in the room" Scott admitted hastily

Melissa looked between the boys in disbelief "She's four years old"  
"And very intelligent" Stiles pointed out  
"So not the point young man"

The woman sighed and looked down at her watch, running a hand through her hair  
"Soph, sweetie we're gonna be late, it's time to go"  
"No!" the girl cried, wriggling off the edge of the counter and flying from the room.

Melissa stepped forward to go after he, but Scott placed a restraining hand on her arm  
"Sit down, finish your coffee" he instructed gently "Me and Stiles will get her"  
"We have to be out that door in 10 minutes max" Melissa told them  
"No worries" Stiles assured her, before charging out the room.

…

Sophia was not exactly hard to find. The four year old had rocketed upstairs and into Scott's room, where she'd proceeded to crawl beneath his bed amongst the assortment of fluff, odd socks and gym clothes long forgotten.

Her brothers came across her soon enough, Stiles spotting one of her little legs poking out beneath the bed.

Scott shut the door to prevent her making another quick get away, and then the brothers settled down on the floor, their back against the wall.

"We know you're scared Soph" Scott told her "But you can't avoid this forever"  
"Can"  
"Look what about Mommy? She's downstairs waiting for you" Stiles reminded the girl  
"I'm not going"  
"But you'll have fun, instead of playing by yourself all day, you'll be playing with your friends"  
"What if I like being by myself?"

The brothers exchanged a glance  
"Dude she has been spending way too much time with Derek" Stiles muttered  
Scott shrugged, turning back to the bed "So you're just gonna lay under my bed all day?"  
"Uh huh"  
"I don't think so"

With that the boy crawled forward and grabbed her visible leg, tugging it until the girl was pulled out into full view.

"Scotty put me down! No!" she shrieked, kicking and thrashing about in his arms  
"Sophia stop it!" he yelled, causing the room to fall silent as Stiles jumped to his feet  
"Dude, easy" he soothed, his eyes glancing over to where Sophia's eyes were watering.

Scott sighed, placing her on the floor where she promptly backed away from him  
"I didn't mean to yell at you little sis I'm sorry" he apologised  
"I don't wanna go Scotty" she whispered  
"Don't you wanna make friends?"  
"Yeah" Stiles agreed "Your own little pack?"

Sophia looked up at them questioningly  
"Like you guys?" she wondered  
"Sure...Just...Don't tell them about our special pack okay? That's a family secret" Stiles prompted  
"Okay?"

The boys both let out sighs of relief as she appeared to be wavering. When suddenly, the girl clutched hold of Scott's leg, making him jump slightly.

"But what if there are bad people?"  
"At Pre-K?" the boys asked  
"Yeah...like the bad people who get angry at you and your pack"

Stiles crouched down, on the account of the fact Scott couldn't, and held out an arm to their sister, who hesitantly reached out for it.

"Nothing at Pre-K will hurt you baby sis, it's fun, really it is. And once you make friends you'll never wanna come home. And I promise you nobody bad like the ones we deal with will go there...But even if they did, me and Scotty would come and save you"

"Promise?"

"Every time" Scott assured her, finally lowering himself down "Now are you ready to put on some shoes and go find Mommy?"

Sophia bit down on her lip and looked between them before nodding slowly.

"Come on then" a voice called from the doorway  
The three on the floor looked up to see John waiting in his uniform.

"DADDY!" Sophia cried running at him as he lifted her up "You're here"  
"Well princess I realised there was nothing more important than taking my baby girl to her first day of Pre-K...now are you ready to go?"  
"I'll go put on my shoes!" she beamed, charging off to her room.

John looked on as his sons clambered back to their feet  
"Nice job boys" he praised softly  
"Good timing Dad" Stiles countered and the man shrugged, looking pleased with himself  
"My baby needed me"

Like a whirlwind the girl was back again, this time launching herself at her brothers, who both bent double to reach her.

"Thankyou" she whispered in their ears  
"You're welcome" the replied equally quiet  
"See you later?"  
"We'll be here baby sis"  
"Bye!"  
"Have fun"

John held out his hand for his daughter and the two disappeared downstairs, not long after they heard the door shut and the car start.

Scott and Stiles collapsed down onto the bed  
"Dude how can she run so fast?"  
"I don't know maybe she picked up some of your werewolf abilities"  
"Yeah because it works like that"  
"Shut up"  
"No you shut up"  
"Don't make me shove a crayon up your nose"  
"Real mature Stiles"  
"Oh you think I won't?"  
"I know you won't"  
"Wanna bet?"

And so it went on...


	12. Boyfriend

"So what's his name?"  
"He's your age right?"  
"What does he do for a living?"

Melissa McCall sighed and momentarily paused on her paperwork to glare at her sons as they did the dishes.

"Boys leave your sister alone...and don't you dare interrogate the poor kid when he's round tomorrow night"

Stiles pulled a face "We need to find out his intentions" he declared  
Scott nodded along agreeably as he scrubbed at a pan "I still think she's too young you know"  
"You sound like Dad" came the irritable voice sat opposite her Mother at the table.

Sophia looked up from her homework with a pout  
"Mom do they have to be here tomorrow? Can't they go out for dinner?"

Scott and Stiles shared a grin, as the alpha threw his cloth at his sister  
"We wouldn't miss this for the world baby sis" he smirked

Groaning, the 15 year old gathered up her books and stormed upstairs, moments later the sound of her door slamming reached those left behind.

"Man they grow up fast" Stiles muttered, turning back to the sink  
"You're telling me" Melissa sighed, shaking her head.

…

The following evening Sophia was stood in front of her wardrobe scanning her clothes. This was her first serious boyfriend, she wanted to look nice to make up for the disaster that this dinner was going to be.

She decided on some black skinny jeans and a white floaty top and changed quickly, straightening her hair and applying make-up before grabbing her phone and shooting off a text. The reply came instantly, and grinning the teen charged downstairs.

As she entered the kitchen she heard her Mother squeal  
"Oh honey you look beautiful!" she rushed over and hugged her daughter  
"Thanks Mom, he'll be here any minute!" she gushed bouncing on her toes  
"We can't wait sweetheart, now go help your brother set the table?"

Sophia wandered through to the dining room where Stiles was manhandling a load of cutlery.  
"It's supposed to go on the table genius" she sassed, laughing and taking it from him  
"I know, I was...checking it was polished" he bluffed  
"Liar, but I don't care"

Stiles watched as she happily set the table, smiling to herself. He folded his arms and leant back against the wall, waiting for her to look up.

"What?" the girl laughed uneasily as she finally caught sight of him  
"You really like this guy don't you?"  
"He's...alright" she blushed  
"Clearly more than alright" the man chuckled "I'm happy you're happy little sis"  
"Me too" she beamed, jumping as the doorbell sounded "SCOTT DON'T YOU DARE GET THAT!" she yelled before sprinting from the room.

As she skidded round the corner she saw her Dad and Scott stood chatting to her boyfriend on the doorstep.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry" she blurted, shoving them out of the way "Come in Ryan"  
"Yeah Ryan, come in" Scott agreed with a smirk that earnt him a slap upside the head from his stepdad and a glare from his sister.

"Ahh he's here" Stiles observed, emerging from the kitchen with Melissa who elbowed him subtly.  
"Nice to finally meet you Ryan" the woman greeted warmly "Boys...heel" she instructed.

John, Scott and Stiles all looked at her, before letting out collective mumbles of disapproval before disappearing into the kitchen with her, leaving Sophia and Ryan alone.

"Hi" the girl laughed, speaking softly  
"Hey" he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

Slowly, he pulled her in for a hug, and he lightly pecked her cheek when Stiles appeared in the doorway  
"Scott you owe me $5...the kid made a move already"

Sophia went bright red and glared at him, while Ryan just coughed awkwardly and stood with his hands in his pockets.

Scott appeared beside his brother with a raised eyebrow as he exchanged the money  
"Oh really? Now that's interesting" he hummed, looking Ryan up and down  
"Yeah it is" Stiles agreed "Hey Scotty do you remember where I left my bat?"

"Bat?" Ryan asked, his voice cracking  
"They're joking, ignore the idiots" Sophia assured him "C'mon dinners almost ready" she took his hand and led him out of the room.

"Yeah you think we're joking" Stiles called after them, an evil smirk on his face.

…

Dinner was well and truly underway and everyone was busy eating when Scott let out a groan of pain  
"Dude did you just kick me?" he questioned, looking over at Stiles  
"I'm eating...Do I look like the kind of guy to multi-task?"

Sophia giggled "My bad" she smirked, glancing up at Stiles beside her before staring at her fork  
Opposite her beside Scott, Ryan grinned and bowed his head, studying his plate.  
At either end of the table Melissa and John shared a knowing look.

After several more moments, Stiles let out a yelp "Oh come on, really?"  
"That was on me...Sorry" Ryan admitted, gazing across at Sophia

Scott looked between them "Seriously? Footsie? During dinner?"  
"Disgusting you guys" Stiles chided with a twinkle in his eye "And you kick hard"  
Ryan shrugged "I'm on the soccer team at school"  
"Impressive stuff Ryan" John praised, clearing his throat as if warning his two sons to back off.

"Why don't you two boys clear the table?" Melissa suggested, pushing her plate back  
They stared at her wide-eyed and she nodded, reluctantly they stood.  
"I'll help" Ryan offered also getting to his feet  
"You really don't need to" Sophia panicked, pushing back her chair "We can go upstairs"  
"The boy wants to help" John cut in swiftly "Let him help"

"Definitely" Scott and Stiles said in unison, gathering the plates "C'mon kid"

…

Scott straightened up after loading the dishwasher, and wiped his hands on the towel  
"So what now?" Ryan asked, heading back towards the dining room  
"Actually" Stiles began, stopping him "Scotty and I think it's time we had a word"  
The teen turned slightly red "Okay?"  
"Take a seat buddy" Scott offered, pulling out a stool for him.

Ryan sank onto it, looking wary as the brothers stood in front of him with folded arms.  
"Sophia is our baby sister" Stiles stated simply "Are you aware of that?"  
"Yes?" Ryan said in confusion  
"We have a lot of...good friends" Scott added "Are you aware of that?"  
"Sophia's mentioned some of them I guess" Ryan shrugged

Scott beamed "Good" while Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Now Ryan" the alpha continued "Tonight has gone pretty well don't you agree?"  
"Err yeah it's been good" the boy stuttered  
"Great...But, if we find out that you ever hurt our sister, or do anything she doesn't want to do...we'll break you...understood?" Scott smiled.

Ryan swallowed hard, looking over at Stiles who hadn't spoken in a while.  
The man chuckled "Me?" he asked "Well I don't really have much to say, but..."  
With that he bent down to retrieve something from the storage unit in the middle of the room, reappearing with his old bat held comfortably in his hands.

"Hurt my little sister...I'll hurt you"

Ryan visibly paled and he managed a nod.

"Good" both boys smiled, and Scott reached out to ruffle the kids hair "Now are you ready for dessert?"


	13. Help

"So the others are meeting us there right?"  
"Yeah, dude...how d'you think this is gonna play out?"  
"I don't know, all I do know is...we might not make it home tonight"

The boys looked up as Stiles' bedroom door was flung open and 10 year old Sophia was stood there with her arms folded. The pen in Stiles' mouth fell to the table as she glared at them.

"You're whispering...that's never a good sign, Mom said so"  
"We're doing pack stuff Soph, don't you have homework?" Scott told her hopefully  
"Nope" she smiled, closing the door before approaching them "Can I help?"  
"Nope" the replied in unison, mocking her innocent pitch.

Sophia pouted momentarily, hoisting herself up to sit on the desk in the corner  
"Is Derek's uncle still on the loose?" She questioned airily  
"How did you know about that?" Stiles frowned  
The girl shrugged "I listen at your door"  
"Sophia!"  
"What? You guys never tell me anything"  
"Because you're too young" Scott said pointedly "Now c'mon me and Stiles are busy"

Their sister slid to her feet and backed away slightly  
"Why do you always treat me like a baby?" She grumbled  
"Because you are one" Stiles muttered distractedly, shooing her from the room.

Sophia slammed the door behind her, stopping for a moment. She eventually heard their hushed voices start up again.

"We'll wait till ten and then go, Derek said Peter was planning to do it then"  
"I can't believe the guy is gonna ambush the hospital, how low can you get?"  
"I don't know, and I don't wanna find out, which is why we stop him...Tonight"

The youngest Stilinski-McCall smirked to herself, before scurrying off to her room.

…

As the boys pulled up outside Beacon Memorial in Stiles' jeep, the outside lights flickered before fading altogether.

"He's already here" Scott mumbled  
Stiles nodded, killing the engine as he caught sight of the rest of the back waiting for them "You ready?"  
His brother nodded determinedly and climbed from the car.

"So...plan?" Liam questioned, rubbing his hands together in the night air  
"We need to get inside" Scott told him "Then work out what to do"  
"Oh good you want to confront him without a clue as what to do next" Lydia clapped "Great"  
"Hey...we don't know what we're dealing with here, it's impossible to make a plan" Stiles countered

Derek grabbed hold of a steel pipe from the railings and tore it off in his hand  
"Then I say we do it the old fashioned way, with blunt objects"  
With that he strode forward into the hospital, the others rushing after him.

Once they had all disappeared, Sophia poked her head out from the back of Stiles' jeep  
"I'll show you who's the baby" she muttered, dropping to the floor and sprinting after them.

…

The lights flickered and the sound of electricity buzzed as Sophia worked her way down the hallways of her Mom's work. Melissa and John both had the night off, so Sophia knew she had little to no chance of running into her parents as she followed her brothers.

As she rounded a corner towards the reception desk, she froze. Peter was stood there, clutching a nurse like a rag doll, half transformed. He let out a roar that caused Sophia's legs to buckle, and she grabbed at the wall for support as beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"Well well well, Miss Stilinski-McCall" Peter smirked, whirling round "Don't pretend you're not there, I can smell you"

The girl backed away, breathing heavily as she looked round for something to use for protection.  
Tears of fear leaked down her face and her hands shook as she clutched a plastic chair from against the wall.

"Come come sweetheart, we both know you're to wittle to hurt me" Peter mocked, cracking his knuckles as he changed back to total human form "But I'll get rid of the supernatural part to give you a head start"

"Where're my brothers?" She questioned, looking up and down the hall  
"Oh so they are here? You know I had a feeling Derek would assemble his posse here tonight, I had no idea however, that they were bringing their youngest recruit"

Sophia glared at him "They don't know I'm here, I came on my own"  
"Silly girl Sophia" he snarled, his teeth glinting in the light "Silly silly girl"  
As he advanced on her, Sophia saw no other option, she screamed.

…

"Did you guys hear that?" Liam frowned, grabbing Scott's arm as the pack froze  
"I did" the alpha looked round at them "But, it sounded...familiar"  
"Mom isn't working tonight right?" Stiles double checked, clutching his bat  
"No, I made sure of it" Scott grimaced "But in that case-"

"SCOTT, STILES HELP!"

The whole pack snapped to attention, looking up at the ceiling where the screams came from the level above.

"No" Stiles whispered "No, no, no"  
"Sophia" Scott growled, his eyes glowing bright red before he broke into a sprint towards the elevator.

…

Peter had hold of the girl by the throat, his claws toying with her skin as he laughed at her  
"Oh Princess, they can't hear you, and they won't hear you, not until it's too late"

As he spoke the elevator behind him let out a ding, signifying the doors were opening. Almost instantaneously, an almighty roar was heard, bouncing off every surface and echoing down ever hall.

"Maybe I spoke to soon" Peter chuckled "Hello Scott" he greeted, not even turning round.

"Take. Your hands. Off of her" the alpha warned, his fists clenched  
"But we're just getting to know each other" Peter smirked, letting Sophia down before roughly grabbing her arm and turning to face the group.

"She's just a kid Peter, she doesn't deserve this" Derek told his uncle "Let her go"  
"I can't do that, she appears to know more than imagined" Peter used his free hand to stroke Sophia's cheek.

The girl wriggled, fresh tears leaking down her cheeks as she tried to escape.

"You're hurting her" Stiles snarled, tightening his grip on his bat  
"And I don't care" Peter shot back "And neither will she, not once I've killed her"

Sophia burst out crying, a full blown panic attack as she struggled harder to get away.  
"No! Please don't, I'm sorry, Scott Stiles I'm so sorry please don't let him do this! I'm sorry"

Scott took a step forward, and so Peter wrapped his other arm round Sophia's neck.  
"One movement McCall and she's gone...I'd think carefully if I were you" he warned  
"I'm going to kill you" the boy growled  
"Your idle threats are by all means adorable Scott" Peter cooed, taking another step back.

Lydia's voice interrupted them, as she addressed the little girl  
"Soph, just breathe okay? Take some deep breaths for me, it's gonna be alright"  
"Lydia...I don't, think I, can" Sophia cried out, feeling Peter's claws begin to cut into her skin.

"Alright that's it" Derek said decidedly, he chucked down the metal pipe and changed before charging straight at his uncle, who knocked him back effortlessly.

Scott let out a growl, but froze as he caught the scent of blood. His eyes darkened and his fists clenched as he saw blood slide down his sister's arm.

"Whoops, I slipped" Peter chuckled, digging his claws in a little deeper, making the girl yelp

Scott gritted his teeth and ran, straight on, colliding into Peter with full force as the man flew back and hit the wall. Derek and Liam were there straight away, while Lydia and Kira ran to Sophia, pulling her away.

"We need to stop the bleeding" the strawberry blonde stated "Stiles give us the hem of your shirt"  
There was no response so the girl looked up in frustration "Stiles?"

He was stood, bat dangling from his hand as he stared at his sister. 10 years old, bleeding, tear-stained, scared. They'd broken their promise, he and Scott, they promised to keep her safe, to never let anyone hurt her. With that, he shrugged off his plaid shirt and chucked it to Kira.

"Keep her safe" he ordered, before squeezing the bat and running over to the boys.

…

"He's out for now, I'll deal with him don't worry" Derek wiped his forehead as he stepped over his uncle.  
"I can stay and help if you wanted?" Liam offered "He's pretty heavy"  
Derek hid a smile as he nodded in confirmation, patting the boy on the back.

Stiles dropped his bat, letting it roll along the floor as he and Scott stood staring at their sister in the distance. She had part of Stiles' shirt wrapped round her arm as she stood between the girls as they calmed her down.

Sophia slowly looked up and saw her brothers watching her, and she suddenly burst into tears and ran at them, burying her head in Scott's chest as her hand reached out and squeezed Stiles' hand.

"It's okay, we've got you" Scott promised, crouching down "It's okay"  
"I'm sorry" their sister sobbed "I'm so sorry"  
Stiles was using his free hand to stroke her hair, his lips pressed to her temple as she cried into Scott's shirt.  
"You're safe now" he promised her "You're safe"

Scott lifted her up into his arms and led the way to the elevator  
"You guys gonna be okay?" He asked, looking at the others  
"We're gonna stay, make sure things are good here" Derek told him  
"Lydia's my ride home" Kira smiled, wrapping an arm round the girls waist

Liam handed Stiles his bat and the pack watched as the siblings stepped into the elevator and disappeared.

…

Stiles helped his sister into the back of Roscoe when she spoke  
"Do you hate me?"

The boys looked up at her in surprise  
"No, we could never hate you baby sis" Scott told her softly brushing her hair behind her ear  
"I'm sorry" she whispered, looking down  
Stiles lifted her chin "You're safe now, that is all we care about, it's all we ever care about"  
"I just...I wanted to help, I didn't want to be a baby" Sophia murmured

Scott smiled softly "But you are a baby and you always will be, at least to us"  
"Yeah" Stiles agreed "You're our baby sister, and you still will be when you hit 20"

"Scotty? Stiles?"  
"Yeah kiddo?"  
"Can we please go home?"

The boys exchanged a glance before nodding  
"Yeah little sis, let's get you home"


	14. Aftermath

Stiles pulled up outside the house and killed the engine, the three siblings sitting there in silence until Scott let out a sigh.

"It's late, really late you guys"  
"Technically it's early" Stiles pointed out, tapping the clock on the dashboard that read 1 AM  
"Are Mom and Dad gonna be mad?" Sophia whispered, leaning between the two front seats.

The boys looked over to the house, which was in darkness  
"I think we're safe, if we go in quietly" Scott assured her, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Their sister let out a sigh "We're not safe, not anywhere" she said, sliding from the car and leaving them shocked behind her.

…

Stiles found his sister stood in the bathroom, carefully untying the rag of shirt material from her arm.

"Hey" he said softly, walking over to her "Want a hand?"  
She looked up at him through watery brown eyes and nodded, holding her arm out to him.

He sat her carefully on the edge of the bath and crouched down beside her, his fingers brushing gently against her skin, wiping blood away.

"I think there're some bandages in her somewhere" he muttered, looking round the room, though he made no attempt to leave his sisters side at that moment.

"What do I tell Mom and Dad?" Sophia questioned, looking up at him  
"We'll think of something" he assured her "Don't worry"

As he spoke, he unwound the last part of the makeshift bandage, and winced. There were a set of cuts in her arm from Peter's claws, and the sight of them made his jaw clench, and his muscles tense in his hand.

"Stiles?" Sophia murmured "Are you okay?"

"No" he replied defeated "Nothing about this is okay Soph, look at you. You could have been killed tonight, if we hadn't of been there, if Peter had of found you any sooner, there are so many things that could have been worse, do you realise how lucky you've been?"

His voice rose, shaking in places, and his sister looked worriedly over at the bathroom door, expecting Melissa or John to appear and wonder why their son was bandaging up their bleeding daughter's arm in the early hours of the morning.

Instead, Scott appeared in the doorway, his face the image of concern  
"I heard yelling, what's going on?"  
"It wasn't yelling...It was, raised voices" Stiles defended  
"Just one raised voice" Sophia murmured looking up at him.

Scott shut the door behind him before kneeling on the floor beside his brother  
"How's it looking?" He asked, watching him examine their sisters arm  
"Like she got clawed by a freaking werewolf Scott"  
"I know, I know okay?"  
"No, not okay! None of this is okay Scott look at her!"

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, pushing back onto his heels and taking several deep breaths.  
"Please keep your voice down" the wolf begged "We really don't need a lecture now"  
"We should have killed him, why didn't we kill him?"  
"Because what good would it do?"  
"He almost killed our little sister!"

Sophia held her hands over her ears as they began bickering, and Scott had to quickly grab hold of her before she tipped backwards into the bath. He settled her on the floor between him and Stiles before looking back to his brother.

"Peter will get what's coming to him Stiles alright? He will"  
"Oh yeah? What's gonna happen? Derek will give him a stern talking to?"  
"No...But I will, hell you can come too, bring your bat."

"No" Sophia protested, looking between the pair "He's dangerous"  
"Now you realise that? Why wasn't that going through your head when you snuck out tonight huh?" Stiles said exasperated.

She went to open her mouth to reply, when her face contorted with pain, and her hand flew to her arm.  
"Hey, Soph talk to me, what's wrong?" Scott questioned, resting a hand on her shoulder  
"Hurts" she groaned out "Make it stop Scotty please make it stop"

Instantly, the alpha placed his hands over hers, his veins turning black as he took some of her pain away.

The girl began to fall forward, her head resting on Scott's chest.  
"Is she alright?" Stiles panicked, crawling over and brushing the hair from her face  
"She's tired, let's just...bandage her up and get her to bed okay?"

…

15 minutes later, and Sophia was tucked up in bed with Scott and Stiles watching from her doorway.

"We can't stand here all night" Scott sighed regretfully, glancing up at the window, which he had double locked  
"Wanna bet" Stiles countered, though he was interrupted by a yawn halfway  
Scott just looked at him, eyebrow raised and arms folded  
"Okay fine, we'll go to bed, but you know we should break out her old baby monitors just in case"

Stiles followed his brother into his room, taking a seat at the desk as Scott perched on the bed to yank off his shoes.

"I have supernatural hearing Stiles, we don't need a baby monitor"  
"Oh yeah? Well your supernatural hearing really screwed us over earlier then, you didn't even hear her heartbeat"

Scott chucked his shoes at his wardrobe and they landed with a thud on the carpet  
"I get it, I screwed up okay?"  
"No...We screwed up" Stiles sighed "I'm sorry that wasn't fair"

"What kind of big brothers can't even look after their little sister" Scott shook his head, resting it in his hands.

Stiles got up and went to sit beside him on the bed, both of them looking down at the floor.  
"Anything could have happened to her Scott" he murmured "We could have lost her"  
"Don't, Stiles, don't say that"  
"But it's true. That bastard could have taken away our baby sister"

His fists were clenched once more as he spoke  
"I'm not gonna lose her Scott. We're not gonna lose her"  
"Ever" the alpha agreed  
"I lost my Mom, I'm not losing my sister too"

Stiles' voice cracked, and Scott looked over to see him gnawing at his knuckles, his eyes glazed over with tears. He sighed, wrapping an arm round his brother's shoulders.

"Sophia's here. She's in bed, she's safe, we're not gonna let anyone or anything hurt her again okay?"  
"We can't promise that Scott, not anymore"  
"She's our little sister, it's the promise we made the minute she was born, and it's the promise we're gonna stick to until the moment we die."

Stiles looked over at him, his slightly uneven jaw was set, his eyes had flickers of red in them, although were not fully changed.

"Next time, we don't let Peter get away, deal?"  
"Dude I'm already thinking of ways to kill him" Scott agreed before pulling him in for a hug.


	15. Nightmares

It had been several weeks since the night at the hospital, and at last Scott and Stiles had returned to their normal sleeping patterns after so long keeping watch over Sophia.

Monday morning rolled around, and Scott was stood making breakfast for his siblings since their parents both had early shifts at work. Stiles came flying into the room, heading straight for the bacon that was being dished up on a plate.

"Dude, Sophia isn't down yet" Scott said, swatting his hand away  
"C'mon bro it's one bit of bacon" Stiles protested, going for it again  
"Yeah Scott, just let him have it" Sophia cut in, appearing in the doorway

Stiles grinned, childishly sticking his tongue out at Scott as he grabbed a piece before settling at the table opposite his sister.

"You okay Soph?" the boy asked, tucking into his food  
"Fine, just didn't sleep great" she shrugged, pouring some juice into a glass  
"Any reason in particular?" Scott questioned, settling down at the table with them.

The girl looked up at her brothers "Peter" she mumbled  
"What?" they exclaimed, Scott's eyes flashing red instinctively  
"Not like that" she assured them "He's long gone I expect, It's just nightmares"

"Oh Soph" Scott looked at her sadly, reaching out to squeeze her hand. Both he and Stiles still carried an enormous amount of guilt over what had happened at the hospital with Peter that night.

"It's fine" she dismissed, quickly getting to her feet "I have school"  
"You need a lift?" Stiles offered, grabbing the keys to Roscoe  
"Nah, I'm gonna get the bus, see you guys later"

Sophia ran out without another word, grabbing her bag from the side as she went.

"I'm worried about her Scotty" Stiles frowned  
"Me too" the alpha agreed, pushing the bacon around his plate.

…

That night, Sophia settled down in bed, turned on her lamp and started reading. The clock ticked on until it had reached 1am, the girl's eyes fluttered shut, and the book collided to the floor.

Peter was there sat in the corner of her room, watching, cracking his knuckles as he stared at her. Sophia couldn't move, the cut on her arm, though almost healed now felt suddenly pain-ridden and uncomfortable. She started to panic, to cry, as Peter drew nearer, his claws extended and teeth poised to bite her, to turn her, or to kill her. Not knowing what to do to prevent any of this from happening, Sophia screamed.

Stiles reached her first, on his way back from the bathroom his sister's sudden scream startled him. He charged into her room to see her writhing around on her bed, crying in her sleep, her fists clutching her sheets.

The boy rushed over to her, taking hold of her and gently shaking her.  
"Soph, hey, c'mon baby sis, wake up for me?" he pleaded as the girl began to panic more.

All of a sudden her eyes snapped open and she fell silent and still. Then, her eyes registered Stiles in the dark, and thinking back to her nightmare she opened her mouth to scream again.

"Sophia?" Scott's voice came from the doorway, as he quickly and carefully shut it behind him.  
The girl reached out for him, and he settled beside her on the bed as she looked Stiles up and down, reassuring herself he wasn't Peter.

"It was another nightmare wasn't it?" Scott questioned, gently stroking her hair as she took in deep gulps of air.  
"He's getting nearer, each time he comes closer but this time he almost got me!"

Stiles cupped her face, his brown eyes meeting her own brown ones "Soph, he is never getting you, okay? We won't let him, not again"

His sister nodded slowly, knuckling her eyes to stop her silent tears.

"You know, next time this happens, instead of thinking you're alone, think of us, think of the pack. Me and Stiles, Lydia and Kira, Liam and Mason...even Allison, we'll protect you" Scott promised, running his thumb over her hand.

"I can do that" Sophia mumbled "Did I wake Mom and Dad up?"  
"Nah, they both had long shifts, I think you're good" Stiles smiled softly  
"You should try and get some sleep Soph, you have school in a few hours" Scott pointed out

Sophia looked round her room, the shadows cast up the wall gave her goosebumps  
"Will you guys stay? Just until I fall asleep?" she asked quietly

Stiles slid under the duvet, wrapping an arm round her and simultaneously punching Scott who proceeded to tickle him. "Where else would we be?" He said gently, settling back against the pillows, his sister safe between him and Scott.

"Yeah" the alpha agreed "We've got you little sis...we've got you"


	16. Break-Up

"STAY AWAY FROM ME"  
"Soph I'm sorry, it was a mistake"  
"Ryan leave me alone!"  
"No, I need to know you're okay"  
"Do I look okay?"  
"Sophia please-"  
"Go away"

The yelling continued, intensifying as the girl launched herself at her boyfriend, pummelling his chest as she screamed.

Several people wandering past stopped as if to intervene, but ultimately decided against it and kept walking. Until a group of very familiar people stumbled upon the pair.

Lydia, Kira, Liam and Isaac were on their way to the Stilinski-McCall house for a pack meeting when they came across Sophia and Ryan in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Hey, hey what's going on?" Lydia demanded, instantly getting between the pair  
"Ask him" Sophia yelled, being held back by Liam  
"It's nothing, it's between us" Ryan insisted "We're fine"

Isaac took a step forward "Well she doesn't look fine to me, what did you do?"  
"Isaac back off he's just a kid" Kira sighed, placing a hand on his forearm, she turned to Lydia and Liam "Let's just take Soph home with us?"  
"Good idea" the strawberry-blonde agreed "C'mon cutie let's get you home"

Ryan made to follow them, but Sophia whirled round and shoved him one more time  
"Stay away from me, we're done" she told him firmly, before allowing herself to be led away.

…

As Liam rang the doorbell, the door opened almost immediately  
"We thought you guys had gotten lost" Scott chuckled, stepping back to let them in, he frowned when he caught sight of his sister "Soph I thought you had a date?"

Lydia squeezed the girl's shoulders, leading her through to the living room where Stiles was sprawled on the couch waiting.

"What happened?" Scott questioned, following them in with the rest of the pack  
Stiles sat up and turned off the TV "What's going on?"

"We found her in the street, arguing with Ryan" Kira explained quietly  
"Arguing?" Isaac snorted "She was attacking him trying to get away"

Sophia's brothers looked over at her in concern  
"What did he do?" Stiles demanded, narrowing his eyes  
"I don't wanna talk about it" his sister said determinedly  
"Did he hurt you?" Scott pushed  
"I said I don't want to talk about it!" the girl cried, turning and running from the room.

…

"Come in" Sophia sighed as someone knocked on her door a few minutes later.

Her brothers walked in, quietly shutting the door behind them.  
"We know you don't want to talk, but we're just worried about you Soph, this isn't-"

Scott was cut off as his sister threw herself into his arms sobbing. He held her tightly while Stiles watched on, his face creased with worry. Scott finally released his sister and she stepped back, taking a seat on her bed. They came and sat either side of her, waiting for her to speak.

"He has a new girlfriend, and I found out before he could dump me"  
"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Stiles exclaimed "What a douche"  
"He was cheating on you?" Scott frowned "You guys are 16"  
"What does that matter?" Sophia grumbled.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is he is so screwed when I get hold of him" Stiles declared  
"I'm just glad I didn't sleep with him" Sophia muttered scuffing her toes on the carpet  
"Excuse me?" Scott spluttered "Soph? You were gonna…."  
"Yeah, tonight as it happens" she shrugged

Stiles held his head in his hands as they listened to her speak  
"What happened to our baby sister?" Scott sighed  
"Nothing happened" she defended "Are you guys really gonna do this now?"

They both turned to look at her, and she shook her head sadly "Why is growing up so hard?"  
"Because guys are all jerks" Scott told her  
"And girls are all judgemental" Stiles chipped in  
"And older brothers are way overprotective" Sophia finished off with a smirk  
"Err hell yeah" Stiles nodded with a smile "It's our job"

"How am I meant to go to school on Monday? Everyone's gonna know"  
"You are so not in the wrong here, please tell me you know that?" Scott stressed  
"Can I ask you guys something?"  
"Anything"  
"Am I pretty?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows while Scott tilted his head, as if studying her.  
"Are you seriously asking that?" the alpha said after a while  
"...Yes?"  
"Soph you're beautiful, inside and out, and Ryan? Ryan is a tool" Stiles insisted

"Boys suck" the girl said grumpily  
"Thanks" Scott chuckled  
"You two are 'men' or at least Mom says so...but anyway, you guys are alright I guess" she smirked, looking up at them.

Stiles got her in a headlock, giving her a noogie while she giggled and fought against him.  
"You have a meeting to get back to doofus, the pack are waiting"

"The pack went home ages ago" Scott chuckled  
Sophia escaped Stiles' grip and looked between them "Huh? I thought it was important"

The brothers exchanged a look "It is" they agreed  
"But you're our baby sister" Stiles reminded her  
"And you're more important" Scott smiled

Sophia bit her bottom lip, before pulling them both in for a hug, the three of them sat on her bed in each others arms.

"So...ice-cream right? That's the food for a break-up" Stiles rubbed his hands together  
"You read my mind" Sophia jumped to her feet  
"And I'm thinking Disney film" Scott added, heading to the door  
"Spoken like a true genius" his sister nodded.

"So when can we tell Dad about Ryan? I reckon we can get him arrested"  
"Stiles" Scott and Sophia said warningly  
"Oh c'mon bro you totally want that too!"

Sophia shook her head at them, wiping her eyes once more  
"I'm gonna go and grab the ice-cream before you pigs eat it all"  
With that she ran off downstairs leaving the boys in her room.

After a pause Stiles turned to Scott  
"We're still talking to him right?"  
"God yes, the kid has a lot to answer for"  
"That's what I thought, nice one Scotty"

Stiles beamed and ruffled the alphas hair before charging downstairs after his sister, with Scott shaking his head and following behind.


	17. Derek

"Dude are you sure about this?" Stiles hissed, whacking Scott on the arm

"There was no-one else, she'll be fine" the alpha insisted.

The brothers peered round the doorway, looking into the kitchen where Sophia was helping Derek make dinner.

"I guess it's not like we're gonna be ages" Stiles said quietly  
"Exactly, and remember Derek's an older brother...he's got this"

Scott and Stiles wandered into the kitchen to say goodbye.  
"We'll be back soon okay?" Stiles told Sophia, who shrugged  
"You sure you can do this?" Derek questioned, stopping to look at the boys  
"Positive, we're just gonna go and talk to him that's all" Scott nodded firmly  
"And possibly kick his ass" Stiles cut in "Depends how much of a pain in the neck he is"

"Theo isn't that bad" Sophia mused "He's actually kinda cute"  
"Is she kidding?" Stiles snorted "You're kidding right?"  
Scott rolled his eyes, ruffling their sister's hair before pulling Stiles from the house.

…

"Sophia did you do your homework?" Derek called up the stairs  
There was no answer so he called again, still no answer. Sighing he made his way to her room. Knocking once, he turned the door handle to find Sophia lying upside down on her bed with headphones in her ears.

The man groaned, walking over and pulling them out, earning a cry of dismay from the girl  
"Homework" he insisted  
"Done it" she retorted, with a level of sass significant to Lydia.  
"You are so like your brothers...they're annoying too" the wolf grumbled  
"Can we order a takeout?" Sophia questioned, ignoring him  
"We just ate dinner"  
"And it was gross so...pizza?"

Derek ran a hand over his face "You weren't this bad when you were a baby"  
"It's called maturing Derek, don't you wolves do that?" she teased  
"Can you believe I'm not even getting paid for this?"  
"It's a hard life"

Derek scanned the room, catching sight of a load of worksheets on Sophia's desk  
"Homework" he stated again  
"I can't work, I'm way too hungry" she pretended to faint  
"Well you stuffed enough lasagne inside you" he remarked  
"It was that or die of starvation" the girl countered  
"Pity" Derek mumbled under his breath  
"Heard that" Sophia sang, beaming up at him from her spot on the bed.

Derek groaned and walked out of the room "Just do the work" he called back  
"Maybe, depends if we're getting pizza" came the reply.  
The wolf shook his head and disappeared back downstairs.

…

It had been almost 2 hours, and Derek finished paying the delivery boy, before heading back to the stairs with a pizza box in his hand.

"Sophia that homework better be done" he called out warningly  
Again there was no reply and he remembered the headphones. He continued up the rest of the stairs grumbling and muttering to himself about 'idiotic children', coming to a stop outside Sophia's bedroom door.

He knocked once before flinging the door open, ready to make her jump if she was listening to her music again. Instead, it was he who jumped at the sight of Peter sat casually on the girl's' desk while Sophia herself was huddled up on her bed.

"Derek we've been waiting for you" Peter greeted  
"Why're you here? What did you do to her?" he growled, looking over at Sophia  
"Nothing, she's fine...for now, the two of you just need to be sensible"

"Sophia come here" Derek instructed, holding out an arm  
"She's staying put, we need to talk"  
"About what?"  
"Where's Scott?"  
"Out with Stiles"  
"So you're the babysitter are you?" Peter let out a loud laugh that made Sophia flinch.

Derek noticed this, and edged closer to the bed  
"Careful Derek" Peter warned "We don't want anybody to get hurt again"  
Sophia looked at her arm, which was still healing from the last time Peter had gotten to her.  
Derek froze, his fists clenched, as Peter rose to his feet and walked to his nephew.

"We're leaving, you and I have some things to discuss"  
"I'm not leaving Sophia on her own" Derek insisted, folding his arms  
Peter shook his head, his claws now out and toying with the front of Derek's shirt.  
"You don't scare me" Derek spat "You're a pathetic old man"

"Did nobody ever tell you to respect your elders?" As Peter spoke he swiped at Derek's shirt, tearing it.

Sophia let out a whimper, and shuffled back further on her bed.  
"You're scaring the kid" Derek said simply  
"She should be scared" Peter smirked, turning to face Sophia.

That did it for Derek, who grabbed his uncle and threw him on the floor.  
"Go Sophia now!" the wolf yelled, watching as the ten year old ran from the room and down the stairs.

"That was a mistake Derek, a big mistake" Peter told him, his eyes flashing  
"I did what I had to do, now go, get out"  
"I'm afraid that won't be possible" Peter was slowly backing out of the room, and Derek charged after him, diving on him before he could go downstairs after Sophia.

"What happened to family loyalty Derek?" Peter roared  
"The pack is my family, you are nothing" the wolf replied through gritted teeth

"Well then I'm sure the pack will be devastated to find your lifeless body"

Peter had hold of Derek by the throat, and he shoved him effortlessly down the stairs.  
Sophia screamed, instantly covering her mouth as she heard Peter chuckle before coming closer.

She looked round the kitchen before grabbing a pan leftover from dinner, as she turned back to face the doorway her stomach dropped as she saw Peter stood watching her.

"Go away!" she yelled at him, her hands shaking  
"Did you think Derek would win? Did you think I would run along with my tail between my legs? Oh Sophia you stupid little girl" he shook his head as he spoke, growing nearer to her.

He reached out for her neck, but lurched suddenly and dropped to the floor gasping for air.  
Sophia froze, looking up to see Derek stood before her with his claws out, which he had successfully dug into his uncle's back.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, gently taking the pan from her.  
Sophia jumped on him, squeezing him tightly as she cried.  
"It's alright" Derek sighed, hesitantly rubbing her back "We're okay"

"No, you're not" Peter snarled, gripping his ankle, his claws digging in  
Derek groaned, pushing Sophia behind him as he kicked his uncle in the ribs.  
Peter let out a roar, clambering to his feet before tackling Derek, bending the wolf's arm behind his back.

Sophia gasped, making a grab for the phone, which was grabbed by Peter, and crushed.  
"Nobody is coming to save you this time" he chuckled, kicking Derek out of his way before advancing on Sophia who was backing slowly up the stairs.

"I wouldn't bet on it" Derek's voice cut in, followed by the dull thud of a frying pan making contact with Peter's head. The wolf dropped to the ground instantly, just as the front door opened.

"I am definitely getting paid for this" Derek stated, dropping the pan to acknowledge Scott and Stiles who were stood stunned in the doorway.

Sophia ran to them, and Stiles held her in his arms, kicking the door shut behind them as he and Scott surveyed the scene.

"What the hell happened?" Scott demanded  
"We had a guest" Derek shrugged  
"Yeah I can see that" Stiles drawled, squeezing his sister's shoulders "You okay?"

"What does he want?" she asked quietly  
"Information" Derek told her calmly, wiping blood from his face "On Scott"  
"He's your uncle...is that why he came to you?"  
"That's right" Derek confirmed "But he won't get what he wants, not from me"

Scott nodded in thanks, pulling Sophia into his chest and kissing the top of her head.  
"How did he get in anyway?" Stiles questioned, picking up the pan and grimacing at the blood.

"Through my bedroom window" Sophia whispered "I was doing my homework, but I had my headphones in and...I didn't hear him until it was too late"

Derek couldn't help but smile "Hey at least you were doing your work...finally"

"But my headphones…"  
"It's okay, and you're safe now, that's what matters"  
Stiles nodded in agreement, it was Scott who spoke "Did he hurt you?"

Sophia shook her head "Not really, he pulled me off my chair and shoved me on the bed...He said I wasn't allowed to move or make a sound because that way Derek would have to come up to check on me"

Derek frowned "How long were you there?"  
"I guess maybe half an hour?" the girl shrugged.  
The man sighed, running a hand over his face  
"It doesn't matter!" Sophia piped up "You protected me when it got scary"

Stiles and Scott smiled, pulling their sister between them as if to make sure they wouldn't be separated again.

"Well as annoying as you are kid, you're like family, nobody hurts my family" Derek told her  
The three siblings looked down at Peter, unconscious on the floor  
"He doesn't count as family" Derek cut in quickly.

"What do we do with him?" Sophia wondered, hiding partially behind Stiles  
"I'll take him with me, dump him somewhere" Derek said  
"No, leave him here" Scott told him "I'll talk to him"  
"No Scotty!" Sophia protested "No"  
"It's okay little sis, we won't let him hurt you" Stiles promised, crouching to her level.

"He hurt Derek" she pointed out "Make him go away"  
The brothers looked down at the unconscious wolf  
"If we let him go he might come back" Scott muttered  
"I can sort him out" Derek assured him "Leave it to me, just...keep Sophia safe"

Sophia looked up at him through wide eyes, suddenly rushing at him and giving him a hug  
"Thankyou" she whispered, pulling away and running back to her brothers.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?" Scott asked doubtfully, watching as Derek hauled his uncle over one shoulder.  
"I'll be fine, I've got people who can help with this" Derek smirked, turning and deliberately knocking Peter's head on the doorframe. "Whoops" he mocked.

Stiles opened the door for him and they watched him leave into the night  
"Thanks Derek" Scott called out softly, his hand on Sophia's head "For everything"

The man nodded with a slight grin, before disappearing with Peter.

…

Once the siblings had tidied away the majority of damage, the boys came upstairs to find Sophia lingering in her doorway.

"Everything okay in there?" Scott asked gently  
"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" she blurted, turning to face them  
"Soph you can't never sleep in here again" Scott told her gently  
"Please" she begged "Just tonight"  
"C'mon man" Stiles nudged his brother who sighed  
"Fine, my room it is, but don't hog the covers you hear me?"

Sophia grinned, running into her room for her pyjamas before heading into the bathroom to change.

The boys walked into her room and shut the window, picking the last few bits off of the floor.  
"How come we're never here when she needs us?" Scott sighed  
"At least she had Derek" Stiles pointed out "And she wasn't hurt this time"

"Just traumatised...Mom's gonna kill us"  
"Honestly I wouldn't put it past her to kill Peter if she found out"

They started laughing, stopping when they saw Sophia frowning in the doorway  
"What's going on?"  
"Nothing baby sis, you ready for bed?" Stiles smiled

"Uh huh...is Peter coming back here?" she asked

Scott lifted her up onto his hip with barely any effort  
"Not if we can help it, besides Derek wouldn't let him come near you again"

Stiles bent down to retrieve the pizza box from the floor "I thought you guys cooked dinner?"  
Sophia stopped, before a grin spread over her face "He did get the pizza" she gasped  
"Huh?" Scott frowned  
"Nevermind, can I eat this in your bed?" she questioned  
"I guess, but it's cold"  
"It doesn't matter, I want to eat it anyway" she told him, wriggling to the floor from his hip.

The boys watched her run across the hall to Scott's room.  
"Keeping her safe is gonna be a lot harder as she grows up isn't it?" the alpha sighed  
"Well, I think she's found a protector in Derek for life after tonight" Stiles pointed out softly "So I'm not so sure"


	18. Truce

"This is quite possibly the stupidest thing we've ever done" Stiles huffed "And we do a lot of stupid things Scott!"

His brother looked over at him with raised eyebrows, before checking his watch "He's late" he observed, looking around them.

"Of course he's late, he's probably not coming. Instead he'll just send a pack of wolves to rip us apart" Stiles continued, waving his arms about as he spoke.

The preserve was quiet as the boys stood waiting, darkness began to fall around them as they were shrouded by the shadows of the trees. Then through the silence came footsteps, twigs cracking, leaves crunching. And then a chuckle, followed by a voice.

"Hello boys" Peter smiled at them "I can't deny that I'm surprised to see you here"  
"You and me both" Stiles scoffed, folding his arms and staring him down.

Scott shot him a look, and his brother subsided into quiet, allowing the alpha to speak.  
"Where's Kate?" he questioned, straight to the point  
"Where's Sophia?" Peter shot back with a smirk.

Stiles took a step forward but Scott held out an arm to stop him  
"She's safe" he said firmly "Away from you. Now where's Kate?"  
"Boys, boys, boys...this isn't going to be a simple exchange of information" Peter chuckled.

Scott growled, his eyes flashing "It's not going to be anything other than that"  
"Yeah forget it, c'mon Scotty" Stiles turned on his heel and made towards where Roscoe was parked.  
Scott shook his head at Peter, making to follow his brother until the wolf grabbed at the boy to stop him.

Instantly he was on the floor, Scott towering above him as Stiles came skidding to a halt beside his brother.  
"I told you he couldn't be trusted" the human remarked, resting his hand on Scott's arm.  
"We had no choice" the alpha argued

"Have" Peter cut in from the ground "You have no choice" He clambered to his feet and casually dusted himself off before addressing the boys again. "You need to find Kate, I need to find Kate, I know where Kate is, you don't know where Kate is...See your problem?"

Scott felt a surge of rage overwhelm him and he clenched his fists to submerge it  
"We'll find another way, you do what you want" he said decidedly  
"I like that plan more" Stiles agreed "Now c'mon Scott"

"What about Sophia?" Peter asked smoothly  
The boys stopped in their tracks "What about her?" Scott demanded  
"You're gonna put her in danger from Kate? Just because you don't get your own way?"

Stiles looked over at Scott "Why didn't you let me bring my bat?"  
The alpha ignored him, taking a step closer to Peter  
"Sophia won't be in any danger, we'll make sure of that" he gestured between himself and Stiles.

Peter snorted "Didn't work out for you so well last time did it?"  
"Only because you're a freaking tool" Stiles informed him shortly  
"Perhaps, but I got to her once, what's to say I can't get to her again?" he shrugged.

Stiles narrowed his eyes "Is that a threat?"  
"Let's hope you don't find out" Peter smiled "So...Scott...can we help each other with this or not?"

Despite Stiles emphatically shaking his head, Scott sighed "Fine"  
Pete nodded, satisfied "Good choice" he approved "Now let's go"  
"Woah woah woah, we can't go now. Stiles and I have to be home"  
"You don't have time, not unless you want the blood of Kate's next victim on your hands"

Stiles grimaced "Seems more like something you'd want" he muttered  
"Our parents are going out, and we have to watch our sister. We'll do this another night" Scott said firmly.

"Need an extra babysitter?" Peter offered with a smirk  
This time both boys moved toward him.  
"One more joke like that, and I'll snap every bone in your body" Scott growled  
"Twice" Stiles added before the two headed back to the car.

…

The next night the three met on the outskirts of town, Stiles sat waiting on the bonnet of Roscoe while Scott and Peter tracked Kate's scent.

"It's this way" Peter announced after a while "That cheap perfume was a mistake in more ways than one" he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Scott rolled his eyes, jumping back into Roscoe as the jeep sprung to life and travelled off down a beaten track.

"What's the plan exactly?" Stiles questioned from the driver's seat  
"We surround her and then we tear her apart" Peter snarled, his mouth twisting into a grin  
Scott and Stiles exchanged an uneasy look as the car surged forward in silence.

Kate was stood outside a ramshackle hut, with an eyebrow raised in amusement as they arrived.  
Stiles clutched his bat as he slid out the jeep to his feet, Scott close behind.  
Peter however started straight for the woman, who instantly floored him with a snarl.

"Oh boys I admire your efforts. Especially you Scott, after Allison I always wondered if you were weak"

At the mention of his late girlfriend Scott tensed and let out a long growl. Stiles' grip on the bat tightened as his eyes continuously flickered to his brother.

"You know if you're planning on the element of surprise, don't turn up in that heap of junk" Kate remarked, nodding towards Roscoe. Stiles instantly bristled, his eyes glaring at her.

"Enough talk" Peter spat, back on his feet "You should have brought help with you"  
She laughed "Is that right? Against an old man, a grieving alpha, and a puny human"

"Stop!" Scott called, as Peter readied himself to attack the woman "First I want an explanation"  
"What does it matter, we're killing her regardless" Peter snapped  
"Because I want to know why she killed all those people" Scott retorted firmly.

"To protect my family" Kate replied smoothly "Wouldn't you have done the same?"  
"This isn't about me" Scott told her  
"Yeah this is about you being a psycho" Stiles cut in  
Kate laughed again "Psycho? You're the psychotic one's teaming up with Hale here"

Peter snarled at her, rounding on the boys "You had your answer" he said, before charging at the woman.

Scott let out a yell in protest but Peter and Kate had both already transformed and were rolling on the floor. The boy looked over at Stiles, whose jaw had set as he clenched the bat ready.

"Be careful?" He requested, knowing what his brother's intentions were  
"You too" Scott nodded, before shifting and throwing himself into the fight.

As the scrapping intensified, Scott backed off, limping over to Stiles before turning back into human form. Any cuts healed themselves over as the brothers continued to watch.

"Peter stop!" Scott yelled "This wasn't the plan"  
"C'mon dude, this was always his plan at least" Stiles said gently  
"We need answers before he kills her"

The two battling in the dirt sprung apart, changing forms and lying on the ground panting and bleeding.

Scott seized his chance "Kate, how many others are there, what have you told them to do?"  
"Why would I tell you?" she spat  
"Because I'll help you, you can get away, Peter won't kill you"

The man on the ground let out a growl and stood, making for Scott.  
"Would you care to rethink that plan?"  
Stiles instinctively moved in front of his brother, brandishing his bat "Would you care to back off?"  
Scott held Stiles back, and continued to appeal to Kate.

"Please, you can be free, you can be safe even! Just tell me where the others are!"  
Kate stared him down, glancing at Peter who was heaving with anger.  
"How do I know I can trust you?" she pushed, wiping blood from her lip.  
"Because you're Allison's Aunt, and you've made mistakes-"  
"-killed people" Stiles added helpfully.

Scott gave him a look so he went back to warding Peter off.  
"You've made mistakes, but Allison wouldn't want you dead"  
Kate folded her arms "You won't follow me?"  
"Nobody will follow you" Scott agreed, glaring at Peter whose eyes flashed.

Kate disappeared inside the hut, leaving the boys outside.

"McCall you're gonna regret this" Peter thundered "You, Stiles, your sister, your family, your friends...I'll ruin you all"

Scott squared up to him "You didn't stick to the plan Peter, we had a deal"  
"You were taking too long! She had to die!"  
"Well now she doesn't, we're letting her go, and we're saving those innocent people"  
"You're not a true alpha, you're a joke"

Stiles jabbed the wolf with his bat "You wanna be quiet? You've done enough"  
"Do you really fancy your chances human?"  
Stiles faltered slightly "Yes"

Scott rolled his eyes "Enough. We're done, Peter it's over"

Kate emerged from the hut with a scrap of paper, shoving it at Scott.  
"Here, names, addresses and the holding place"  
"How do I know I can trust you?" the alpha checked  
"You don't, guess you'll have to trust those instincts of yours"

The woman smiled sweetly at Peter "Nice try" she mocked "Goodbye boys"  
With that she transformed and sped away over the hills.

Peter let out a roar and rounded on the boys.  
"Now Stiles" Scott smirked, watching as his brother brought the bat round hard on Peter's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Your plans are always a risk you know that?" the boy breathed, bringing the bat back to his side as Scott lifted Peter over his shoulder.  
"Let's do this"

…

Stiles pulled up at Beacon Hills Cemetery, leaving the engine running so the headlights shone down upon the headstones.

"Here's a nice deep one" Scott observed wandering over to a freshly dug grave with Peter over his shoulder.

"He's going to kill us for this" Stiles reminded his brother, coming to stand beside him  
"Nah, he knows we're not messing around, he'll watch himself"

With that, the alpha dumped an unconscious Peter into the grave, before wiping his hands on his jeans.

The impact stirred the wolf, who rolled over and saw the two boys staring down at him.  
"What is this?" he snarled  
"Where you belong" Stiles spat "The ground"  
"McCall get me out now!"

Scott laughed "Get yourself out, you had this coming a long time"  
"We had a deal, we called a truce! You've already screwed me over once with Kate now get me out!"

Stiles and Scott smirked at each other, folding their arms in unison.  
"We never had a truce Peter. You hurt our sister, you threatened to hurt her again. Nobody and I mean nobody, gets to do that" Scott told him.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to beat you with my bat" Stiles said through gritted teeth "From now on you stay away from our little sister, from our entire family even. Or next time we dump you in a grave you won't still have a pulse"

Scott patted his brother on the back and they turned to leave.

"As soon as I get out of here, I'll come for her, you don't scare me. I'll come for all of you" Peter roared, scrabbling at the dirt.

The boys reappeared into view and glared down at him.  
"Was that another threat?" Scott asked sweetly  
"You're never getting to her again" Stiles spat "We will always keep our baby sister safe from people like you"

"Have a nice night now" Scott waved down at the wolf who let out a growl. The brothers headed back to Roscoe and clambered in.

"He's so mad" Scott chuckled "First we let Kate go, and now this"  
"Did he actually think we would happily go along with all he wanted?" Stiles shook his head  
"Can't call me a joke now" Scott smirked "I'm the alpha" he mocked Peter's words

Stiles groaned, stepping on the gas "Let's just go home wolf boy"


	19. Drunk

Sophia giggled, tipping the bottle to her lips until she felt the familiar burning sensation of tequila reach her throat.

It was a Friday night, which meant date night for her parents and typically more endeavours of the supernatural for her brothers, meaning that the youngest member of the Stilinski-McCall family had a window of opportunity in which to have fun.

Tonight's fun entailed a group of sophomore's gathered in the preserve drinking a mix of alcohol stolen from respective parents and older siblings. Anyone could see that this was an unwise decision, however Sophia felt both numb yet fuzzy, tired but awake and so she continued to drink whatever bottle was passed round to her.

Through the sound of laughter, the clinking of bottles, and the crackly feed of music drifting through somebody's IPhone, the group of kids failed to hear the sound of footsteps on approach, until the blonde werecoyote skidded into view.

One girl let out a scream at the sudden appearance, causing the others to look up. Sophia frowned, instantly recognising Malia who was scanning everyone's faces frantically, until she met the one she was looking for.

"Sophia time to go" she said firmly, casting a glance behind her

"Noooo" the girl whined, letting out another giggle "We're having fun, come have fun with us!"

Sensing that the sudden interruption was no threat, the majority of the group had returned to their drinks and their conversations. Sophia herself turned to do the very same, when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Time to go" Malia repeated, flashing her eyes at the girl  
Sophia swallowed hard, trying to focus her own eyes on the werecoyote. "Just one more drink then" she sighed exaggeratedly and hunted round for her bottle.

With that Malia scooped the girl to her feet and pulled her away from the crowd.  
"Scott and Stiles are worried sick, half the pack are out looking for you"  
"I didn't ask them to" Sophia retorted, swaying slightly.  
"You snuck out of your bedroom window! They think you were taken"

Malia froze, lifting her head up and taking in a deep breath as her eyes darted around.  
"We need to get out of here" she murmured  
"I'm not done with my friends, so you can go back to my brothers and tell them I'm fine!"

Sophia spun on her heel to make a point, however the irregular movement caused her stomach to churn and she vomited all over the dirt.

Malia wrinkled her nose - if this is what drunk was, she was glad she wasn't affected. "Yeah you don't look fine" she observed, folding her arms "You gonna let me take you home?".

Sophia folded her arms too, staring up at the werecoyote stubbornly "I don't want to go home".

The sound of twigs cracking distracted Malia momentarily, and she reached out for Sophia's hand.  
"Can you not, in front of my friends!" the teen cried in horror, pulling away and stumbling into a tree.

Malia grabbed her again, ignoring the protest "Something's coming" she breathed "You need to get your friends to leave"

Sophia didn't pull away this time, instead she clutched Malia's hand back, and looked round at her friends. "What if they don't listen?"  
"Well make them" the werecoyote said simply "And fast".

…

As Sophia followed Malia back through the trees, she watched the girl in wonder.  
"You got them all to go" she stated  
"You were taking too long, and we all had to get out of there"  
"You flashed your eyes at them"  
"It's the fastest way, who knew people would freak out so much over an eyeball"

Malia stopped as they reached the road, and tilted her head to listen "I think it's gone"  
"What was it?" Sophia asked, a slight slur to her words  
"I'm guessing wolf, possibly wild...whatever it was probably didn't want a group of sophomores partying close to it's den"

Sophia whipped round "It wasn't a party! It was a gathering"  
"Oh please" Malia snorted "I've been around humans now long enough to know that if there's alcohol and music it's a party".

The girls followed the road back towards the heart of Beacon Hills, Sophia still clutching Malia's hand.  
"Scott won't be happy that you showed my friends your eyes"  
"Scott won't be happy that you ran off to get drunk in the preserve"  
"What I did won't end up in the papers" Sophia stuck out her tongue and Malia winced  
"Wow you smell of alcohol"

The teen started giggling uncontrollably, and the werecoyote rolled her eyes, trying not to smile.  
"Aren't you glad you don't live in the woods anymore?" she asked suddenly.  
"If I lived in the woods I wouldn't have to deal with drunk teenagers"  
"Now where's the fun in that?" Sophia pouted, stumbling over nothing and then laughing at herself.

Malia shook her head and stopped, placing her hands on the girl's shoulders.  
"Just stand still while I let your brothers know you're not dead" she instructed before pulling out her phone.

"If you still lived in the woods you wouldn't have a phone" Sophia pointed out helpfully  
Malia ignored her, holding the cell to her ear, Stiles answered immediately.

"I've got her" the werecoyote said hurriedly, clearly he was panicking.  
Sophia waved at the phone and mouthed 'hi big brother'.  
"Yes she's okay, no she wasn't taken, I'm bringing her home now okay?"  
She placated him for a few more moments before hanging up and shoving the phone back in her shorts pocket.

"I bet he's mad" Sophia huffed, kicking at a rock and almost falling over  
"He's terrified that you're hurt, they both are" Malia said fairly  
"They're gonna tell Mom and Dad"  
"You don't know that"  
"Do you miss your Mom?"

Malia froze, before beginning to walk quicker "No, the Desert Wolf wasn't the loving kind"  
"I'm sorry" Sophia mumbled "At least you have your Dad!"  
"Peter?"  
"No Mr Tate"  
"Oh"  
"Peter's horrible, he tried to kill me" Sophia announced  
"I'm aware"  
"And your Mom tried to kill you"  
"Also aware of that"

"Wow your parents are evil"

Malia snorted "Thanks Soph"  
"I'm just saying! But...you turned out okay"  
"Again, thanks"

The werecoyote looked up at the moon "It's getting late, your parents will be home soon"  
"They're gonna kill me" the teen groaned "Is it so much to ask that I get to be a normal teenager"  
"You are normal" Malia shrugged "Didn't spend your childhood living in a cave right?"

Sophia sighed "My brother is an alpha werewolf, and I'm being escorted home by a werecoyote"  
"Pretty cool huh?" Malia smirked  
"Not if you wanna sneak off with your friends! Stupid scent tracking" Sophia grumbled.  
Malia laughed "Oh c'mon, scent tracking isn't always bad, if you're in trouble we can find you easily"

...

They reached the end of Sophia's road, the girl looked up at her house to see all the lights on, and shadows moving behind the curtains.

"You ready?" Malia questioned, looking over at the teen  
"To die? Sure, why not, I'm not even remotely buzzed anymore"  
Sophia reluctantly wandered up the drive and stood on the porch, taking in a deep breath.

Malia dodged past her and hammered on the door with her knuckles. It opened instantly, Scott's frame filling the doorway.

"You are so dead" he breathed, before grabbing his sister and pulling her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Where the hell have you been?"

Sophia pulled away and looked over at Malia who shrugged. The teen let out a sigh "I was at the preserve with my friends"

"Doing what?" Stiles emerged from the kitchen, arms folded and eyes narrowed  
"Just...hanging out" Sophia bluffed  
"Drinking" Scott corrected "You reek of alcohol Soph"  
"It was like one drink" she protested  
"One bottle more like" Stiles snorted "You have vomit on your shoes"

Sophia looked down, angry tears clouding her vision. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Malia's voice interrupt the boys' chiding.

"Guys, let me clean her up first. Then you can talk"  
Without waiting around for an answer, she took Sophia upstairs, shutting the two of them in the bathroom.

Sophia slumped down against the wall with whole tears now cascading down her cheeks.  
"You crying because you got caught? Or because one epic hangover is beginning?"  
Malia tipped her head on one side with a small smile tugging at her lips.  
"Neither" Sophia whispered "They hate me"

The werecoyote chucked her the face cloth on the side and crouched in front of her.  
"They don't hate you. Did you kill anybody?"  
Sophia bowed her head and mumbled "No"  
"They don't hate you" Malia repeated "You just scared them, for a while they thought they could have lost you"  
"I bet now they wish they had" the teen sighed, kicking off her shoes.

Before Malia could dispute this, a knock on the door sounded and Scott's voice filtered through asking if they were okay. Sophia crawled to the sink and splashed some water on her face before filling the cup on the counter and downing it thirstily.

Scott knocked again and Malia let out a sigh, wrenching the door open to glare at him.  
"Everything's fine" she breezed "Now would you please give us a minute?"  
The alpha looked past her to his sister hunched up on the floor "Soph?" he questioned  
"I'm fine" she said dully "I'll be down in a sec".

Her brother let out a sigh before reluctantly disappearing downstairs, where he could be heard talking to Stiles. Malia rolled her eyes, turning back to the teen whom she helped off the floor and steered towards her room.

"Go get changed, and then go downstairs and talk to them" she coaxed  
"What? Why? Where are you going?" Sophia panicked  
"Home" Malia laughed "It's getting late and I can't have my Dad freaking out too" she winked.

All of a sudden Sophia launched herself on the girl, hugging her tightly. For a moment Malia froze, unsure of the hug, before slowly winding her arms round the teen in front of her.

"Thanks" Sophia murmured "For everything"  
"No problem, but Soph? Tell them the truth...If you're honest it won't be so bad"  
The werecoyote flashed her a smile before disappearing from the room.

Sophia let out a breath and began to get undressed, chucking on a pair of sleep shorts and one of Stiles' old lacrosse hoodies that he'd grown out of. She wiped the smudged make-up from her face and wrapped her windswept hair into a messy bun, before taking a deep breath and heading downstairs.

…

She found her brothers sat in the living room on the couch, the TV was on, but upon their sister entering Scott leaned across and switched it off.

"Feeling better?" he asked shortly  
"No" came the reply, quietly as the girl directed her eyes to the carpet.  
"Feel like an idiot?" Stiles wondered airily  
"Maybe"

Both boys leant forward on the couch and stared at her in silence, until the girl could take it no longer and forced herself to meet their gaze.

"I'm sorry" she offered, willing herself not to cry "I thought you'd be out"

"That doesn't make it okay Soph" Stiles told her gently "We thought you'd been taken"  
"I didn't want that! I just wanted to go out with my friends".  
"You're 15 Soph, going out with your friends doesn't mean getting wasted" Scott sighed.

"I get that you guys hate me, and that you wish I hadn't bothered coming home, so let me just do what you both want and go!" Their sister looked hopelessly between them, their faces full of disappointment. She felt the tears falling, hot and fast, and so she slowly began backing out of the room, before running for the front door.

"Sophia!" Scott yelled after her, and she could hear him and Stiles scrambling to stop her. She took off down the drive, bare feet slapping on the concrete as she ran.

She reached the road, barely stopping as she dodged round Stiles' jeep parked neatly by the sidewalk. The sound of a car engine didn't even register with her as she kept running, then there were the screech of brakes, the long drone of a horn, and the sound of her brothers screaming for her.

Sophia froze and scrunched her eyes shut, waiting for the pain as she felt something hit her hard and send her flying to the grass the other side of the tarmac. As she hit the floor all of her breath left her body and she lay gasping for air.

"Hey look at me Soph, open your eyes" a voice begged, and she obeyed, blinking slowly as Scott's face swam into view. His eyes creased with worry, his own chest heaving for breath. He let out a sigh of relief as his hands cupped her face.

Stiles appeared on his knees beside them, tears pooling his eyes as he grabbed his sister in a hug so tight she thought she would explode  
"What the freaking hell were you thinking?" he demanded, brushing strands of loose hair from her face.  
"That you hate me" she whispered.

Scott looked over to the car still stopped in the road, a furious looking man leaning out of the window. "I'll be right back" the alpha sighed, clambering to his feet "Stiles get her inside".

…

Sophia was curled up on the couch under a blanket, her head resting on Stiles' shoulder as he draped a protective arm around her, pulling her close.

Scott wandered in with a mug of hot chocolate which he carefully handed to his sister before crouching in front of her as she drank.

"Listen to me?" he requested and she nodded "We do not hate you. We could never hate you, you're our baby sister and we love you. Okay?" Sophia nodded again, feeling Stiles' thumb brush over her arm as Scott continued "You scared the hell out of us twice in one night now".

"You can't just run from your problems Soph" Stiles cut in gently  
"You guys do all the time" she pointed out  
"Only because the problems we have try to kill us" the tone of Stiles' voice suggested there was no argument to be had here.

"Are you gonna tell us exactly what happened tonight?" Scott asked  
"Fine, you're already mad at me" the girl shrugged  
"Oh good, this sounds promising" Stiles groaned, leaning forward as his sister sat up.

"I got a text saying a group were heading to the preserve to get drunk, at the time I wasn't planning on drinking, I just wanted to not sit in my room like a dork all night. I knew Mom and Dad were out, and I figured you two would be doing pack stuff like normal, so when the others turned up outside my window I climbed down to meet them" Sophia took a breath, handing her mug of chocolate to Stiles, who in turn placed it on the table.

"Right okay, so you snuck out unintentionally?" Scott checked "Then why not text one of us to let us know?"

"I don't know!" Sophia said desperately "When we got to the preserve I had no signal, some of the kids were already drunk, I got passed a bottle and they made me have some, it didn't taste bad so I had more...a lot more" she bowed her head "When Malia found me, I was pretty out of it, if it wasn't for her then I wouldn't have made it home at all"

By the time Sophia had reached her last sentence, her voice had dropped to barely a whisper as she remembered the feeling of dizziness and nausea from the walk home.

"When you're drunk, you're not you" Scott told her "You can't control your actions, what you do and say become a risk"  
"Like Scotty here on a full moon" Stiles chipped in with a wink to his brother.  
The alpha shot him a look though the corners of his mouth upturned slightly.  
"You were in the middle of nowhere with people who were in no fit state to look out for each other, and neither of us knew where you were" Scott continued "Do you see now why we were worried?"

Sophia nodded "Yeah, I'm an idiot, I'm sorry"  
"You're not an idiot" Stiles told her gently "You're a teenager, we get that"  
"It doesn't mean we're not gonna worry about you" Scott smiled softly.

The siblings looked up as they heard a car pull into the drive.  
"Mom and Dad" Stiles observed turning to Sophia "You should be in bed"  
"I figured I should be down here when you tell them"

Her brothers shared a look "We're not telling them a thing, for all we know you've been here with us all evening" Scott told her.

Sophia frowned "Why?" and Stiles chuckled  
"We were teenagers once too remember? Getting drunk on the preserve was something we did"  
"For real?" the girl giggled  
"Sure, Scott even tried to fight a couple of guys who were after our drink"

Sophia looked over at her brother who was shaking his head at Stiles whilst laughing.  
"Stop encouraging her" he scolded  
"Just reminding her that her older brothers were and are way cooler" Stiles got her in a headlock causing the girl to squeal. Eventually he relented, allowing her to wriggle free. Instantly she launched herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest in a hug that Scott soon joined.

"I love you guys" she whispered "And I really am sorry"  
"We love you too" Stiles smirked "Now bed, go"

She turned and took off up the stairs, and the boys waited till they heard her door shut before they collapsed back on the couch.

"Dude tonight took serious years off my life" Stiles sighed, flicking the TV back on  
"Tell me about it, is this what it's gonna be like as she gets older?" Scott groaned  
"I really hope not, my heart can't take it" Stiles feigned a heart attack as the sound of the key turning in the lock was heard, followed by the hushed greetings from their parents.

The boys subsided into laughter, going out to meet them as Sophia curled up in her bed, already sleeping with a smile on her face.


	20. Satan's Waterfall

Sophia tossed and turned in her bed, feeling the warm night air breeze through her curtains. Now and again she winced, clutching at her stomach as she once again altered the position in which she was laying. Taylor Matthews in her class had just come out of hospital after having her appendix removed, and Sophia began to panic at the thought of this.

After her stomach rolled once more, painfully and uncomfortably, Sophia's hand flew to her mouth as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. Her first thought was her Mom, who the girl knew was sleeping peacefully in the room next to her. Sophia threw back her covers and swung her legs round, sliding to her feet and instantly feeling a rush of heat spread over her body. As she padded across to her door she became rapidly aware of her increasing temperature, her pyjamas clinging to her body with sweat.

The girl reached her parents room and slowly pushed open the door, waiting for the familiar creak which seemingly roared through the otherwise silent household. Her father was working a night shift, but Melissa was there breathing lightly wrapped up in the covers. Sophia felt tears prick her eyes at the sight of her Mother, and the girl let out an involuntary sob, which stirred Melissa from her slumber.

"Soph? Baby what's wrong?" the woman asked worriedly, sitting up and switching on her side lamp.  
"Mommy I think my appendix is gonna burst" Sophia explained in a panic, clutching her stomach once more.

Melissa was out of bed in an instant and beside her daughter rubbing her back and whispering to her soothingly. "Can you describe the pain for me sweetie?" she asked, going into full nurse mode.

Sophia shuddered slightly, taking a deep breath "My tummy and my legs feel heavy, they ache and they burn...my head is pounding and i'm all sweaty and i feel sick"

Melissa paused momentarily and raised an eyebrow, the calming hand on her daughter's back slowing to a halt. "Sweetheart...have you been to the bathroom?" she questioned gently.

Sophia looked up at her in confusion, her hands still gripping her stomach "No I wanted you, you can make it better can't you?"  
"Baby come with me" Melissa led her daughter out into the hall and through to the bathroom where the light was still on.  
"Why are we in here? I don't need the bathroom" Sophia frowned wincing in pain.

Melissa brushed loose strands of hair from her daughter's face as she softly spoke "Sweetheart your appendix hasn't burst, but I think you've gotten your period"

Sophia felt her stomach lurch as she finally looked down in the light to see a dark stain on her pyjama bottoms reflected in the mirror. Without thinking she let out a scream before bolting back to her Mom's room.

As soon as she'd slammed the door behind her, Scott appeared in the hallway, almost bumping into Stiles who had tumbled out of his room wielding his bat.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded, still half asleep as he followed Scott into Sophia's room, both of them ignoring Melissa who was stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching in amusement.

Moments later the boys burst back out into the hall where they finally caught sight of Melissa.  
"Mom where's Sophia? She's hurt" Scott breathed heavily as he spoke  
"She's not hurt Scott" his Mother replied calmly with a twinkle in her eye  
"There's blood in her bed and she's gone" Stiles waved his arms around, not believing Melissa's attitude to her daughter's disappearance.  
"She's okay boys, come with me".

She opened the door of her room and flicked on the light, as the room lit up Sophia was revealed sat huddled against the wall with her chin resting on her knees. Scott let out a sigh of relief as Stiles dropped the bat on the chair in the corner.

"Hey little sis you okay?" the alpha questioned, crouching in front of her, his tired eyes full of worry.  
Sophia avoided his gaze, instead glancing up at her Mom who came and sat beside her. "Boys your sister has changed" she began hesitantly, unsure of how to word any of this news.

"Is she a werewolf too?" Stiles joked, winking at his sister and earning a small smile in return.

Scott was the one who realised first, as he looked between his Mother and sister "Oh" was all that came out of his mouth.  
"Oh? What oh? What does oh mean?" Stiles frowned  
"You know" Scott gestured with his arms as he straightened up to his feet "Girl stuff"  
"You mean...that girl stuff?"  
"Dude really?"  
Stiles shrugged and looked down at Sophia "But, she's just a baby"

Melissa chuckled and stood up, bringing her daughter with her "She isn't a baby anymore Stiles, she's growing up" she told him softly.  
The boy folded his arms "Nope. Nuh uh, not a chance"  
Sophia let out a giggle at this, feeling Scott gently ruffle her hair.

"Let's get you all sorted out and back to bed okay?" Melissa suggested, holding out a hand to the girl, who took it carefully and followed her from the room.

Scott and Stiles turned to each other before simultaneously collapsing onto their parents bed.  
"Shit" Stiles breathed  
"What?" Scott laughed "Not use to the girl stuff?"  
"My Mom died when I was little and I have never had another sister dude"  
"This is true, but it isn't so bad, mostly there's just a lot of chocolate and crying"  
"Great, you know I hate it when she cries!"

Scott hit him with a pillow and shook his head "You knew this would happen, it's science"  
"Yeah but not for like...years and years, to hell with science!"

Melissa came back into the room with Sophia, whom she instructed to climb into the bed.  
"Keep an eye on your sister, I'll be back soon" with that she disappeared downstairs with a smirk.

"O-kay, slightly suspicious but I'll roll with it" Stiles shrugged, pulling back the covers for his sister "So how do you feel?"  
She looked up at him in horror and he quickly raised his palms in surrender "Alright I get it, not something you wanna discuss with your big bro"

Scott watched this exchange in exasperation as he lay back beside Sophia "What can we do?"  
"Not burst into my room and yell that my bed is covered in blood" she retorted  
"Hey! We thought you'd been taken, and really...can you blame us?" Stiles chipped in  
"You did scream" Scott reminded her with raised eyebrows.  
"Have you tried waking up to blood in the middle of the night?" she challenged.

The brothers exchanged a glance during which Stiles rolled his eyes "You'd be surprised" he told her smoothly.

Sophia hung her head as her fingers scrabbled at her stomach "It hurts" she whispered.  
Scott leant across and placed a kiss to her temple "It's okay, It'll get better, you'll get used to it"  
Stiles settled down the other side of his sister and began to slowly stroke her hair as he listened to Scott talk.

"If you don't wanna talk to us, there's always Lydia? Or Kira?" he offered  
Sophia's eyes widened "No way! They'll think I'm a freak!"  
"You realise this is normal right?" Scott gestured to her "You are in no way a freak"  
"Yeah, basically you're exactly like Scott now" Stiles agreed.

His siblings turned to look at him in disbelief and he shrugged "What? Once a month you turn into a dog and once a month Soph turns into a chocolate scoffing gremlin"

Sophia's jaw dropped at this description, while Scott folded his arms with a slight tilt of the head. Before Stiles could dig himself any deeper into a hole, Melissa returned clutching a tray full of treats.

She handed Sophia a hot water bottle "For your stomach" she smiled "It will ease the cramps".  
The girl took it gratefully and put it in place, her eyes fluttering shut in relief with a whispered "Thanks Mom".

Stiles' eyes lit up as he noticed something else on the tray "Chocolate, here we go!" he cheered, reaching for it until Melissa slapped his hand away. "Oh c'mon just because I don't have a uterus?" he scoffed.  
"That's exactly why" she smirked, chucking the bar to Sophia who grinned before sticking out her tongue at her brothers.

Next Melissa handed over a cold glass of water and some pills "These will dull the pain so you can get back to sleep sweetie" she instructed, dropping the two white tablets into her daughter's upturned palm.

Finally the woman switched off her bedroom light and clambered back into the big bed with her kids. "So are we all in with Mom tonight?" she questioned "Because I feel like your Dad may be a little confused when he gets home".

"You can't tell him!" Sophia cried, sitting up hurriedly "Promise me!"  
Melissa laughed gently "Honey it's okay he knows this is coming, it won't be weird to him in any way - that, I can promise you".

Her daughter scowled at her "I don't want him to know"  
"Well he'll find out eventually little sis, besides Dad's pretty chill, I doubt he'll give it a second thought" Stiles assured her with a warm smile.

Sophia settled back down between her brothers against the pillows and let out a huff "Fine but I don't want to be anywhere near when he finds out, deal?"  
Melissa let out another laugh as she nodded "Well I think that can be arranged sweetheart, now all of you need to sleep, and so do I so come on".

Stiles instantly flung himself back into the pillows and shut his eyes, letting out fake snores which caused his sister to giggle. Scott and his Mom rolled their eyes in unison before both settling down too, Sophia lay on her back and sighed. "Mom it's too uncomfortable to sleep" she mumbled.

Melissa propped herself up momentarily on one elbow "The tablets will kick in soon and it will ease the cramps, for now just use the hot water bottle, it's bound to feel a little weird at first baby but you'll get used to it eventually I promise"

"Yeah when your Mom's age" Scott snorted, earning an elbow to the ribs from a suddenly innocent looking Melissa.

"The good thing about this, is that it's a brilliant excuse for irritating your brothers" their Mother continued "Also you get to eat all the chocolate you can stomach".

"I do like chocolate" Sophia yawned "Even if Stiles is lying on my bar as we speak". The other three looked over to where the boy in question was flat on his back and snoring for real, his limbs sticking out every which way as he slept.

Scott rolled his eyes while Melissa shook her head in disbelief "He has the right idea though guys, it's coming up to 3am and you have school, you'll be exhausted" she chided "Get some last minute sleep alright?"

Sophia let another yawn escape as she cuddled up to Scott, Stiles' arm still partially tucked round her. "Night Mommy" she whispered.  
"Goodnight beautiful girl, sleep well" Melissa replied softly, placing a gentle kiss to Scott's forehead before he too snuggled down beneath the covers. He draped an arm easily round his sister as she buried her face in his chest, and soon the quiet sounds of her breathing echoed around the room.

"I can't believe you guys thought she'd been attacked and taken" Melissa teased, laying her head back onto her pillow. Scott partially maneuvered his head to face her "It's one of my biggest fears" he admitted, glancing back at Sophia as she slept "I can't even begin to imagine what would happen if I lost her".

Melissa watched him as he spoke, a tired smile tugging at her lips as she said "That's what makes you and Stiles the best big brothers she could ever ask for".


	21. Miss Independent

"He looks like a tool"

Scott rolled his eyes at his brother's words as he continued to thread their sister's lacrosse stick.  
"We're not meant to like him Stiles, he's dating our baby sister" the alpha pointed out.

"They're going on a date, doesn't mean they're dating" Stiles argued, his face peering through the curtains as he watched Sophia introduce Melissa to her date. "The guy drives, what's that about?"

Scott let out a sigh, abandoning the lacrosse stick to join his brother "He's a little older than her, at least he'll be able to take over from our chauffeur duties".

Stiles narrowed his eyes and groaned "Looks like he won Melissa round, they're laughing...Just wait till Dad gets in on this, he'll set this guy straight."

Scott shook his head and yanked the boy back from the window "Snap out of it Stilinski".  
"Oh c'mon you're seriously okay with this?"  
"I just want her to be happy".

As the two spoke, Melissa wandered in and picked up her coffee  
"What're you two up to?" she questioned, taking a sip as she glanced at them over the rim of the mug.

"Stiles is morphing into his Dad with the overprotective routine" Scott smirked  
"Well I think that's very sweet, but Caleb seems like a nice boy" Melissa assured them  
Stiles huffed "So...where's he taking her?"

Scott laughed at the boy's reaction and shoved the lacrosse stick across the table for him to finish.

Melissa drained her mug and loaded it into the dishwasher "Oh a lovely restaurant he said he visited with his grandparents the other week, now what did he say? Ahh that's it, 'The Origin' you guys heard of it?"

Scott's head whipped up so fast he could've gotten whiplash, he looked across the table where Stiles was still sullenly threading the stick.

"No, never heard of it" Scott muttered in a strained voice "Hey Stiles, you fancy going out for a drink? Meeting up with the pack?" he suggested pointedly.

Stiles frowned and tilted his head at his brother, who just widened his eyes and slowly stood from his chair.

"Sure, sure sounds good" he agreed, putting down the lacrosse equipment, still looking confused as he said goodbye to Melissa and followed his brother outside.

…

"Dude you know the majority of the pack can't really drink right?" Stiles checked as they clambered into Scott's car.

"We're not going out with the pack Stiles" Scott sighed, firing up the engine and quickly pulling out into the road.

"Okay...what's going on?" the boy demanded, hurriedly buckling his seat belt  
"Mom said that Caleb kid took Soph to The Origin right?"  
"Yeah why?" Stiles frowned "Is the food bad or something?" he half joked.

Scott shook his head and accelerated hard "It's not a restaurant Stiles, it's a nightclub".  
"Excuse me?"  
"We drove past there once, looking for Lydia during one of her episodes...It's where underage kids go to get wasted".

Stiles flexed his fingers as his jaw set "And that's where this guy has taken our little sister?"  
"Yep" Scott's knuckles turned white as his grip on the wheel tightened  
"Oh he is so dead" Stiles vowed.

…

Sophia slid out of Caleb's car and accepted the hand he offered her.  
"Where's the restaurant?" she asked, pulling her jacket tighter to her body.

Caleb locked the car and threw an arm round her shoulders "Okay so I might have told a little white lie to your Mom" he admitted with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Sophia stopped walking and waited for an answer  
"Relax babe, I'm taking you to your first club" he took hold of her hand and pulled her after him  
"A club? Seriously? My parents think we're at a restaurant your grandparent's recommended".

"Oh please, my grandparent's are dead" Caleb shrugged "Now come on let's go in"

Sophia allowed herself to be led inside, where music pulsated off of every surface. Caleb took her coat off and checked it in along with his own before leading her up the stairs.

As she looked around, the teen recognised a few kids from school, some her age a couple maybe younger "Everyone here is too young to drink" she called above the bass.

"Why do you think it's so packed?" Caleb smirked pulling out his wallet "What can I get you?"  
Sophia faltered, her mouth going dry "Err...what do you think?"  
He brushed some hair behind her ear "It's okay babe I'll surprise you, go find a seat okay?"

Sophia stumbled a few steps against the crowds dancing until she reached the booths lining the walls. She slid into one gratefully and pulled out her phone, tempted to call home, or at least one of the pack to come and get her. She was out of her depth and she knew it.

…

Eventually Caleb found her and crammed himself in beside her, handing her a clear drink  
"Vodka and lemonade" he yelled over the music "Should be good"  
"Thanks" Sophia nodded with a forced smile, taking a long sip to soothe her dry throat.

The drink burned her as she swallowed it, it gave her goosebumps and she could tell it was mainly vodka with next to no lemonade.

"It's nice" she enthused, giving Caleb a thumbs up.  
He smiled "Glad to hear it" he said, shifting to put his wallet back in his pocket. Some pieces of paper fell to the ground and Sophia scrabbled for them.

"What are they?" she asked innocently, handing them over  
"Oh some girls at the bar gave me their numbers" he said airily.

Sophia paused "And you kept them?"  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"We're on a date and you're already arranging future girlfriend's?"

Caleb shook his head at her and took a long gulp of his beer  
"Relax baby, drink up, you've gotta keep up with me tonight" he winked at her and stuffed the paper in his pocket.

…

"This place is crawling with kids" Stiles wrinkled his nose as a girl pushed between the brothers to vomit in the alleyway.

"Let's just find Soph and get her out of here" Scott grimaced, weaving through a group before barging through the door.

The brothers jogged up the stairs, feeling the beat of the music drum against their feet.  
"Wow, is this really what we missed out on in all the years of fighting off the supernatural?" Stiles wondered as they entered the main bar.

Scott pushed up his sleeves and looked round for their sister "I wouldn't have missed it"  
"Well of course you wouldn't wolfy you can't feel alcohol" Stiles teased  
"Dude focus" his brother warned "Do you see her?"  
"There are hundreds of kids here, we're not gonna find her like this".

Stiles turned to his brother "We need to split up" he yelled  
"Okay fine, you take the left side I'll take the right, meet at the bar" Scott agreed  
"I'm good with that plan" Stiles smirked, diving into the hoard of teenagers.  
Scott rolled his eyes before doing the same.

…

Sophia was shoved and jostled as she attempted to dance with Caleb. The music was too loud and juddery to have a real rhythm, so the girl just swayed beside her date as he jerked about with a crowd of others.

The girl looked down at her empty glass, she'd lost track of how many she'd had, but she could feel the effects of the alcohol.

Caleb grabbed her round the waist and whispered in her ear "You having fun Scarlett?"  
Sophia pulled away "That's not my name" she told him  
"Does it matter?" he bluffed, wrenching her glass from her hand "Time for another one"

She watched him stumble off to the bar before checking her phone, it was almost her curfew and Caleb showed no signs of letting up. Sophia debated whether or not it was time to call home yet but decided against it and pocketed her phone once more.

The teen let out a sigh as she looked up, her eyes locking on to where Caleb was stood leaning against a girl waiting at the bar, the pair were laughing and Sophia looked on as he slid an arm round this stranger's waist.

Sophia forced herself to look away as she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, she clenched her fists and waited for him to come back.

…

Stiles joined the line at the bar and pulled out his wallet, he ducked past a group of kids and leant on the bar with his arm "I'll take a beer" he ordered, handing over the money to a cute barmaid who started pulling his pint.

After a while Stiles cocked his head "Is it worth me asking about a certain girl in here?"  
The barmaid laughed "Is she pretty?" she teased  
"It's my sister" the boy told her quickly "She's on a date"  
"Ahh, let me guess, protective big brother?"

Stiles took the beer from her with a nod of thanks  
"You could say that" he agreed, taking a sip and turning to scan the room once more  
"Sorry but there're too many kids here for me to know specifics"  
"So you know they're kids?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

The woman smiled softly "I just do as I'm told, and I'm told to make drinks, sorry about your sister, I hope you find her." With that she moved on to serve the next person and Stiles was forgotten.

He wandered off to one of the tall tables and settled on a stool to wait for Scott.

The alpha appeared not long after, and hopped up on the seat beside his brother "No sign I take it?" he checked, nodding at the glass in Stiles' hand. The boy shook his head and pulled out his phone.

"Hey maybe they left? It's Soph's curfew now anyways"

Scott wasn't listening, his eyes were trained on the main group in the middle of the room who were dancing wildly and screaming like they were at a concert. One particular teen stood out clearly to the boy.

"Stiles" he muttered, tapping his brother and pointing over to Sophia  
"Bingo" the boy rubbed his hands together and downed his drink "Time to go?"  
Scott reached out to stop him "Wait" he instructed  
"Are you kidding? We found her now let's go Scotty c'mon".

Still the wolf didn't move, so Stiles reluctantly settled back down.  
"Where's Caleb?" Scott wondered, glancing around the room  
"Bathroom? I don't know" Stiles shrugged.

The brothers watched their sister fold her arms and take a step back as Caleb approached her through the throng of people and held out a drink.

…

"I have to go home Caleb it's past my curfew" Sophia told the boy firmly though her hands were shaking. He simply laughed at her and shoved the drink into her hands before turning to start a conversation with more strangers.

Sophia tapped him on the back and he whirled round looking irritated  
"Babe don't be that clingy girl alright?" he smirked  
"How about you stop being a douche" she suggested, throwing her drink right in his face.

A few people around them squealed or gasped at her action as she slammed her now empty glass on a nearby table. Stiles grabbed hold of Scott's arm, both of their jaws dropping in amazement.

"I'm going home" Sophia said "Thanks for a shitty night, jerk!"  
Before she could leave Caleb grabbed hold of her wrist "What the hell Soph?"  
She yanked it back "You forgot my name, you've been flirting with other girls and arranging dates, getting numbers, and you keep leaving me on my own!"

Caleb shook his wet hair out of his eyes and scowled "Grow up, I thought you were more mature than your age"  
"I'm more mature than you that's for sure" the girl spat, swaying slightly in her heels.  
"Clearly you can't handle your drink either" he observed.

Sophia shook her head before giving him a shove that sent him stumbling to the ground in a drunken heap.

…

Scott and Stiles were on their feet and weaving across the floor to their sister in an instant. As Caleb scrambled back up ready to launch himself at Sophia, he found himself back on the floor, with Scott towering over him.

"What the-" Sophia blurted, turning round to see Stiles waiting behind her.  
"Scott we're going c'mon" the boy pushed, his eyes trained on his brother "Scott?"

The wolf nodded, taking a few steps backwards before turning and leading his siblings out of the club. As they reached the door Sophia stopped and ran back to Caleb who was finally on his feet.

"Caleb?" she breathed, her eyes flickering over his face  
"Soph come on" Stiles called from the doorway, his eyebrows knitted into a frown.

His sister ignored him and took another step towards her date "Caleb I just wanted to say"  
"What bitch?" he spat "Run along home now little baby"

Sophia nodded and turned around, whirling back at the last minute and slapping the boy smartly across the face.

"Have a good night" she smiled sweetly, allowing Stiles to steer her by the shoulders out of the bar, checking out her coat on the way.

…

Once they were settled in Scott's car, the boys turned in their seats to face their sister.

"So you beat up your date" Stiles observed, trying not to laugh  
"Some date" the girl snorted "Hitting on other girls, forgetting my name, forcing drink down my throat".

"How much have you had?" Scott questioned worriedly  
"I have no idea" Sophia groaned, cradling her head "Probably enough to regret it tomorrow".  
A flash of anger passed over Stiles' face "I told you the guy was a tool" he said to Scott.

"Can you not do this now" Sophia pleaded checking her phone "Mom's gonna kill me"  
"No she won't" Scott promised "We'll say Caleb ditched you and we found you on the way home"

Sophia just sighed and sank lower in her seat as Scott started the engine and pulled away.  
"If it helps, the drenching him in drink was a pleasure to watch" Stiles chuckled, looking through the mirror at his sister.

"Thanks" she smiled softly "I've wanted to do it all night"  
"Well I'm glad you did" Scott told her "Just try not to make a habit of it all the time?"

After a pause Sophia looked between her brothers "How come you guys were there?"  
"Well Scotty here apparently has great knowledge of the local skank pads" Stiles explained  
"There is no restaurant called the origin is there?" their sister questioned  
"Not in Beacon Hills at least" Scott confirmed.

"Did Mom tell you where I was?"  
Stiles nodded "You're lucky the oldies haven't been out long enough to see the nightlife"  
"I can't imagine Mom and Dad at a club" Sophia giggled  
"Are you kidding me, John's a hit on the dancefloor" Scott teased, flicking on his indicator.

Suddenly the car was filled with a high pitch ringing, and Sophia looked down at her phone  
"It's Caleb" she frowned "Why is he calling me?"

"Probably forgot he was an ass, just hang up" Stiles advised  
Sophia did as she was told but almost instantly the phone rang again.  
"I have to answer" she muttered, quickly sliding across and bringing the cell to her ear.

"SOPHIA"  
"Caleb? What do you want?"  
"YOU LEFT ME"  
"Like you did to me all night you mean?"  
"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW"  
"No I'm going home with my brothers"  
"I MEAN IT BITCH, YOU OWE ME FOR ALL THE DRINKS I BOUGHT"  
"You're such a jerk!"

Tears were beginning to run down the teen's cheeks as she spoke, holding the phone a distance away to lessen the impact of Caleb's yelling.

Stiles turned round in his seat and silently held out his hand. Hesitantly Sophia placed her cell in his upturned palm before wrapping her arms around her body.

"Caleb?" Stiles spoke airily  
"PUT HER ON"  
"That's not going to happen Caleb, now I'll tell you what is going to happen"  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH GRANDAD AND LET ME TALK TO SOPHIA"

Scott let out a burst of laughter 'Grandad?" he murmured "That's brilliant"  
Stiles shook his head, glaring at the phone as he continued to speak.

"Caleb tonight I have no doubt that you will find some desperate, and slutty girl to share a bed with. My sister is neither of those things and she will not be speaking to you again. So go on and enjoy your evening, drink yourself stupid and make a fool of yourself. Just know that Sophia was way too good for you, and you're damn lucky she even gave you a chance."

With that he hung up and passed the phone back to his sister.  
"Thankyou" she sniffled, wiping her eyes  
"Hey, no more crying alright? He's not worth it" Scott told her firmly, pulling into the driveway.

The lights were still on and as the siblings got out of the car they caught sight of Melissa's face looking out of the window.

"Remember what we said" Scott murmured "We found you on your way home"  
Sophia nodded, pulling her jacket straight "Guys?"

Both boys stopped their walk to the front door and turned to her.  
"Thanks" she said quietly "For looking after me"  
"Always" Scott smiled, wandering over and squeezing her in a one-armed hug  
"Although with moves like tonight, you might not need us for much longer" Stiles joked ruffling her hair.

Sophia shook her head and took hold of his arm, Scott's still around her shoulders as she stood proudly in the middle.

"Nah, I'll always need you guys, besides I'm kinda stuck with you"  
"That you are" Scott agreed  
"Forever" Stiles smirked.


	22. Our Hero

"Wait with Liam, we'll be right back"

Sophia folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Scott, who winced slightly at how fierce she looked.

"Why do we have to wait behind? I wanna help, I can help"  
"Yeah no you can't" Stiles told her with a dismissive shake of his head "You wouldn't be here at all if Mom hadn't have been called in to work"  
"I'm not a little kid anymore!" the teen huffed, glaring at him "If you're not gonna let me help then why couldn't I have stayed at home?"

The sound of gunfire echoed through the tunnel where the group were gathered, and Lydia turned to look in the direction of the noise.  
"We need to go, fast" she told the others.

"Are you getting something?" Scott frowned "Banshee feeling?"  
"No, but I'm listening to the sound of guns and using my brain" she drawled.

The strawberry-blonde turned and started making her way down the tunnel, closely followed by Malia and Scott. As Sophia took a step forward she felt someone grip her arm to hold her back. Stiles.

"You're staying here" he insisted, turning to Liam who was watching the others anxiously "Keep an eye on her?"  
"What if you need back-up?"  
"Exactly, I don't need a babysitter Stiles!" his sister scowled.

Before Stiles could open his mouth to respond to the pair, a howl sounded from above them. Sophia jumped and instinctively grabbed her brother's arm, holding on tight as he turned to look at Scott.

"We don't have long left, if they're opening fire to kill rather than scare then we need to get up there now" the alpha declared, his eyes glancing to the ceiling.

"Go" Sophia said dully, tugging on her brother's arm "I'll wait down here"  
"We can't leave you on your own Soph" Stiles told her with a frown that showed he was running out of options  
"You need Liam, he'll be more use to you than hanging around down here with me" she reasoned.

Stiles thought for a moment before nodding, and the beta dodged past him to join the others. He was quickly replaced by Scott who had wandered over to his siblings.

"Soph you won't have any way to protect yourself" he sighed, resting a hand on her shoulder  
"I can scream pretty loud, if I need help you'll know" she assured him with a smirk identical to Stiles'.

"Scott, I think we're losing" Malia called over, as another howl echoed around them.

The alpha nodded, squeezing his sister's shoulder "Stay safe, stay hidden and stay here" he warned, taking a step back  
"Yeah, no stupid heroics alright?" Stiles added, narrowing his eyes at her.

The teen raised her hands in surrender and grinned, wrinkling her nose as her brothers both kissed her head before turning and taking off out of the tunnels with the rest of the group.

* * *

"Mr McCall so kind of you to finally join us"

As the pack emerged out of the tunnels, they were met with a floor littered with werewolves writhing around in agony and covered in blood.

Lydia moved towards the one closest to her, freezing at the sound of a gun being cocked. She looked up to see the barrel inches from her head, and gasped, allowing Stiles to pull her back.

"Diego what's the point in all this?" Scott approached the man with his palms out "What do you want?"  
"Any closer McCall and I'll put a bullet through your skull!"

"You can try" Liam growled, clenching his fists  
"How cute, the baby beta wants to protect his alpha" Diego cooed "Boys, sort them out"

A group appeared from the shadows, all wielding guns of their own. They ushered the pack into a corner and surrounded them, guns aimed and ready to fire.

"Is this because of Mexico?" Scott questioned in desperation "Because of Derek?"  
"Hale should never have been found. He's dangerous!"  
"He didn't do anything to you" Scott frowned.

This was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Diego raised his gun and fired it through the skylight, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. He let out a roar and rounded on Scott.

"Didn't do anything? He's the reason my sister is dead! She reckoned she loved him, but all he did was get her killed. Because of what he is, because of what you are, because of what they are."

He kicked out at the corpse of one of the werewolves on the ground and scoffed.

"Paige? You're her brother?" Stiles spoke quietly, looking between Diego and his brother  
"And I heard you were the spaz one of the group" the man drawled.

Stiles rolled his eyes, his jaw set at this offhand insult. Diego clicked his fingers, summoning a few of his men over to him. Despite this, Scott continued to speak.

"So just because your sister died when she was dating a werewolf, you think you can go around playing God and killing them all off?"  
"How would you feel if your sister died because of who she was with?" the man shot back.

The mention of Sophia caused Scott to falter, and he slowly turned back to look at Stiles who seemed equally shaken.

"How do you know we have a sister?" the alpha asked in as firm a voice as possible.

Diego snorted, shooing the men beside him out of the room.   
"Well Scott, I did do my research before getting you all here this evening" he shrugged, playfully twirling his gun around one finger "Though you seem to have left her down in the tunnels. Don't worry, she'll be joining us soon."

He looked up at the pack with a smirk, satisfied by the way in which the blood had drained from Scott's face, and how Stiles was looking wildly around him for some means of escape.

"What's wrong boys? Didn't think I'd find her?"

Stiles surged forward, only stopping when the barrel of a gun was pressed to his forehead "She isn't a wolf and she's done nothing wrong" he growled  
"But it's so fun to watch you all panic, besides...maybe if we get Sophia up here with us then Scott here will start to co-operate."

"What do you want" the alpha asked quietly, narrowing his eyes at the man  
"Tell me where Derek Hale is"  
"We don't know"  
"Lying isn't going to help you or your pack McCall" Diego warned.

As Scott opened his mouth to insist he wasn't lying, the two men re-entered the room.

"No sign of anyone down there boss" one shrugged "Must have escaped"

Diego turned to the pack with a raised eyebrow "Smart girl" he murmured, folding his arms "Very well, the rest of you go and search the tunnels and the grounds, don't come back until the girl is found."

"What about the others?" one man questioned, shoving Malia in demonstration.

"Leave them, they'll be fine with me, now go."

The group of wannabe soliders departed, and the pack spread out slightly, keeping an eye on Diego who was still waving his gun about.

"You can't keep us here by yourself" Lydia challenged, glaring at him  
"But you wouldn't dare try to escape"  
"Or what?" Liam growled, taking a few steps away from the group.

A bang burst through the room, and the beta let out a roar of pain, hand flying to his opposite arm. He'd been shot.

"Or that" Diego replied smoothly "Calm down, it'll heal in minutes, but just don't try anything stupid again" he warned.

Malia's eyes flashed and she bared her teeth at the man, he laughed at her and lined up his gun as if to shoot her too. Scott stepped in front of him, blocking the shot.  
"Nobody else needs to get hurt" he said firmly  
"What about you McCall, I mean you're lucky your little wolfy buddy over there only got a graze to the bicep."

Scott didn't reply, he stiffened as Diego swept past him and over to the group. He grinned round at them all, stroking Lydia's cheek with the barrel of his gun and ruffling Stiles' hair.

"We've fought off a long list of supernatural creatures pal, don't think a freaking human is gonna finish us" Stiles snarled, earning himself a punch to the jaw that sent him staggering backwards.

"You'll do well to start watching your manners kid" Diego spat, his mouth twisting into an evil grimace  
"You can't really talk about manners, look around you" Lydia scoffed, gesturing to all the dead wolves.

She let out a scream as the man reached out and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her across the room. Stiles shoved past Liam and Malia, and was halfway to Lydia when Scott grabbed him, holding him back.

"Let her go" the alpha said tiredly "She's not who you want"  
"Then give me who I do want Scott"  
"How many times, we don't know where Derek is, and Paige died years ago so why do you want him now?"

Diego began to shake, seething with rage. He flung Lydia to the floor, sending her crashing into a pillar where she lay motionless much to the horror of the pack. Diego strode over to the two boys in the middle of the room, he got a grip round each of their necks and lifted them, making them choke for air.

Liam was still doubled over clutching his arm, so Malia was the one to charge forwards only to be kicked out the way in one sweep of Diego's boot.

Scott clawed frantically at the air, feeling his lungs burning in need of oxygen. Beside him, Stiles was appearing to lose all energy, and his body was beginning to go limp as his face changed from red to purple.

Just as Scott was convinced his brother was about to lose consciousness, a gunshot echoed through the room and the two boys fell to the floor, hard.

Both lay there gasping for air, until the sound of groaning made Scott snap out of his daze. He quickly rolled over to see Diego lying clutching his knee which was bleeding steadily. The alpha looked back to his brother who looked equally confused as he rubbed his throat and gulped in air.

"What the hell just happened" Lydia's voice piped up from across the room.

Scott sat up, pleased to see she was okay and being steadied by Malia as the pair made their way back to the others.

"Where did the bullet come from?" Liam frowned, rotating his arm as he felt his wound beginning to heal.  
"Don't know, don't care" Stiles stated, patting his brother on the shoulder as they stood "But whoever shot it saved our life"

"Can I get that in writing for the next time you try to get me to stay behind?" a voice called from the doorway.

The pack looked up, jaws dropping in unison as Sophia appeared holding a gun by her side.

"How the hell did you get a gun?" Stiles demanded  
"What no thankyou?" she smirked "Some bozo was running about in the tunnels, I stuck my leg out and tripped him, he hit his head and I took off with his gun."

"You shot somebody" Scott said in disbelief.

Sophia shrugged "He'll be alright, Daddy said so long as you shoot below the knee they're immobilised but not dead" she declared, dropping the gun on the ground "Besides he was totally kicking your asses."

"You're gonna regret this you stupid girl" Diego spat at her from the floor.

The teen crossed the room, falling into Scott's arms as he addressed the wounded man.

"Looks like the only one regretting something round here is you. Enjoy bleeding out."

"Girl power" Lydia beamed, winking at the girl who giggled, briefly hugging Malia as the werecoyote swung an arm round her shoulders.

"So do we just leave him here?" Liam wondered  
"I'll call Dad, the cops can deal with him, I'm sure they'll be glad of a non-supernatural prisoner"

The pack left the room, ignoring Diego's cries from behind them.

* * *

That night Scott and Stiles knocked, entering their sisters room to find her sat at her desk doing homework.

"Hey" she greeted softly, capping her pen "What's up?"

The boys sat down on the edge of her bed, waiting for her to spin on her chair to face them. When she did so, the alpha cocked his head and smiled at her in amusement.

"So when we say stay safe, stay hidden and stay where you are...you hear come into plain sight, shoot someone and put yourself in danger?"  
"I'd say that definitely counts as 'stupid heroics' little sis" Stiles smirked with a shake of his head.

Their sister shrugged and smirked, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms "You were about to be choked to death"

"We had it sorted" Scott bluffed, Stiles nodded in agreement, the pair wincing as Sophia stood up and began pacing in front of them.

"The two of you were being held up by your throats, Liam had been shot, Lydia had been frisbeed by her freaking hair and Malia was used as a football. If that's what 'sorted' is then I'd really hate to be there when stuff goes wrong for you" the teen drawled, quirking her eyebrow at them.

"Geez when did you get so sassy?" Stiles grumbled  
"About the same time I proved to you that I should be a permanent fixture in the pack" she chirped.

"No chance" her brothers said in unison.

"Soph, today you got lucky but I don't want you getting messed up in all this again" Scott told her firmly  
"I kinda already am"  
"You're not even 16 yet squirt, you're too young" Stiles said gently.

The teen huffed and fell onto the bed between the pair "You're gonna be using that excuse until I'm like 90"  
"Oh hell yeah" he confirmed, ruffling her hair   
"Only because we wanna keep you safe kiddo" Scott reasoned.

Sophia sighed "Yeah I get it...I guess Mom would freak if she found out what I did"  
"Definitely, and Scotty and I would be toast for not looking out for you"  
"You did look out for me, I just didn't listen"  
"Can I get  _that_ in writing?" Stiles chuckled, earning a thump to the arm.

After a moment of silence, Sophia spoke again.

"I thought you were gonna die" she whispered, bowing her head "I panicked, maybe it wasn't as heroic as I made out"

Scott wrapped an arm round her and squeezed "It's okay" he soothed "We won't tell".  
She looked across to Stiles who winked, reaching out to brush the hair from her eyes.

"I guess we should thank you, for saving our lives" he said with a smile "But if you ever do anything dangerous like that again, then we'll make sure you're grounded for life."  
"Oh c'mon"  
"Ha, can't get into danger if you don't leave the house" Scott teased.

"Oh really?" his sister countered "We live in Beacon Hills"

The brothers shared a look, knowing they'd been defeated, and so instead reached out and began to tickle the teenager sat between them. She thrashed about, squealing and begging them to stop, tears running down her cheeks as she laughed.

Finally they relented and stood up.

"Night baby sis" Scott ruffled her hair  
"Yeah night Soph, and...nice shot" Stiles smirked, bumping her fist as the pair left the room.

 

 


	23. Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia comes home from the hospital with her newborn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated but I read through this story the other day and caught the Teen Wolf bug again haha.

Sophia Stilinski-McCall peered up at her childhood home through the window of her fiance's car. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of a bunch of balloons tied to the front porch drifting lightly in the wind.

"Are you ready for this madness?" Charlie asked her teasingly, throwing a backward glance to where their son was safely strapped in to the back seats.

Sophia met Charlie at college, and it didn't take long for the pair to get together. On New Year's Eve he had proposed, the very same night they revealed to family and friend's that Sophia was expecting.

Now, the girl sighed happily and nodded at him, unbuckling her seatbelt and clambering from the vehicle. 

She opened the back doors and carefully lifted the baby seat from it's place, taking several steps backward onto the front lawn so Charlie could shut the door and lock up.

By this time, those inside had been alerted to their arrival, and the door was thrown open as Melissa rushed down the steps and over to her daughter.

"Honey you're home!" she cried, pulling the girl into her arms for a soft hug.

"Hi Mom" Sophia greeted quietly, glancing down at her son who was dozing soundly in the carrycot.

Melissa bit her lower lip, placing a comforting hand on Charlie's arm in greeting "Sorry, I didn't realise my handsome boy was asleep" she whispered.

"Mrs Stilinski please, Sophia's right there" Charlie winked, causing his fiancee to roll her eyes as she handed the carrycot over to her Mother and followed her inside.

* * *

The house was crowded with people, both family and friends from both sides - all gathered to meet the new arrival properly.

John stepped forward, wrapping his daughter in a tight embrace as she entered, and the girl melted into her Father's arms.

"Hi Daddy" she murmured, pulling away and smiling round at the guests in greeting.

"Well well well" came two very familiar voices from the kitchen doorway.

Sophia turned, her arms folded as she caught sight of her older brothers smirking at her.

"If it isn't the guy that got our baby sister pregnant" Scott raised an eyebrow at Charlie who suppressed a chuckle in an attempt to play along.

"You've got a lotta nerve showing up here" Stiles continued, striding over and poking the boy in the chest.

There was a few moments silence before the pair burst out laughing, and Stiles pulled his future brother-in-law into a quick hug.

"Enough joking around" Lydia sighed, though she couldn't help smiling up at Stiles as he slipped an arm round her waist "Where's the little guy?" she asked eagerly.

Sophia shook her head at the strawberry blonde, accepting the carrycot from her Mother and turning it carefully in her hands to reveal the baby's face to the group.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute!" Lydia squealed, glancing up at Stiles who winked at her.

"It can be arranged" he told her flirtatiously, and she elbowed him, bending down for a closer look.

As if on cue, the newborn opened his eyes and let out a yawn, punching the air with his tiny fists as he stretched.

"Hello sleepy" Sophia cooed, feeling her heart melt at the sight "Are you ready for some cuddles?"

Charlie took the carrycot from her as the group descended into the living room, instantly occupying all available sofa and armchair space - or in Mason and Liam's cases, the floor.

Sophia gently lifted her son into her arms, his pink fingers wrapping round her forefinger and squeezing.

Charlie stood behind the pair, his hand resting on his fiancee's back as he stared down at his little boy in wonder.

"Don't move you three" Melissa ordered, grabbing John's phone "I want a picture."

"That didn't take long" Scott observed with a smirk "Quick everyone run while you still can"

"Be quiet you" his Mother huffed, though her eyes twinkled in amusement "Now smile" she cooed, pointing the phone at the little family before her.

They obliged and there was a chorus of 'Awh's' as the photo was taken, and the group gathered relaxed into chatter.

* * *

It was later, and Sophia was leant in the living room doorway as Lydia rocked the baby in her arms.

"You should be careful, I think she's planning to steal him" a voice chuckled from behind, and Sophia turned to see Stiles smiling at her.

"Well I'd say she could have him but...I wanna be an Aunt so you're just gonna have to work for one yourselves" the girl smirked, rocking back on her heels so that she was resting against her brother's chest.

Instinctively, her wrapped an arm round her as they continued to watch the scene before them.

"It's crazy you know?" the man breathed after a while "You have a baby."

"I'm aware" his sister drawled "I pushed it out of me."

Stiles wrinkled his nose "Didn't need that mental image of my sister."

"You were there when it happened" she reminded him

"And it's taking a lot of therapy to forget" he shot back teasingly, earning a nudge from the girl.

They stood in silence for a moment before heading back into the kitchen, where Stiles instantly began picking at the buffet their Mom had laid out.

"I can't believe you're the youngest and you're the first to reproduce" he spluttered through a mouthful of cake.

Sophia quirked an eyebrow in amusement "Well if you'd have manned up and asked Lydia out earlier it could have been different."

"Hey! Trust me, I'm _all_ man"

"Ew! Gross! Things a little sister doesn't need _or_ want to know!" Sophia whined, whacking him on the arm as Scott wandered in holding his nephew.

"I stole the little guy from Lydia, it wasn't an easy job" he laughed, stroking the baby's cheek softly.

Sophia slid off of the bar stool she was perched on and walked to her brother, peering down at the seemingly content baby in his arms.

"Well that's a relief because I was starting to think I'd have to wrestle Auntie Lydia to get you back" she cooed, kissing the top of her son's head.

When the girl looked up she narrowed her eyes at the sight of both her brothers staring at her.

"What?" she asked slowly, suspicion lacing her voice.

"You're gonna be an amazing Mom kiddo" Scott said softly, smiling at his sister.

Stiles nodded in agreement "Yeah, he's a lucky little dude, aren't you Sammy?"

Sophia and Charlie had decided on Samuel for a name, which Stiles had quickly shortened to Sammy or 'S-Dog' much to his sister's despair.

The baby started gurgling, and Scott looked down, pounding the tiny fist his nephew was flailing around.

"Oh yeah Sam's first fistbump" he cheered, bouncing him in his arms.

"No way! That's not fair!" Stiles cried, winding round the table to them.

Sophia reached out and carefully took her son as her brothers began play-wrestling in the middle of the room.

"You're gonna be an only child" she whispered to the baby with a smile "I'm not dealing with this everyday, I have no clue how Grandma and Grandpa managed."

At that moment Charlie walked in to top up his drink. He paused and watched the boys in amusement for a few moments before placing a kiss on Sophia's cheek and tickling Samuel's tummy.

"Look at what a wonderful example your Uncle's are setting" the man cooed, smirking as Stiles and Scott let up, both breathing heavily.

"Scott stole Sammy's first fistbump" Stiles huffed.

"First fistbump?" Charlie repeated "We had our first fistbump yesterday, didn't we buddy?" he stroked his son's chin as the baby gurgled happily.

"Ha" Stiles crowed, nudging Scott who laughed good-naturedly, throwing an arm round his brothers neck.

* * *

 

By now many of the guests had left, and Sophia was upstairs changing Samuel.

She couldn't resist peeking into her old room on her way past, and she smiled at the familiarity of it all - same wallpaper, same rug, same bedspread.

The girl let out a yawn and settled on the mattress for a moment, holding Sammy in her lap as she soaked in the silence.

"This is where Mommy grew up" she whispered, pressing her lips to his head in a lingering kiss "I had a lot of good times in this room, in this house...and I hope I can give you that too little man."

From the doorway came a teasing voice "Uh oh, talking to yourself, that's the first sign of madness squirt."

Scott entered the room closely followed by Stiles, and they collapsed either side of her on the bed.

"Don't talk to me about madness, I'm the one that had to grow up with you two" Sophia snorted, resting her head on Scott's shoulder.

"You loved it" Stiles teased, reaching out to tickle his nephews foot.

"I really did" the girl sighed happily, closing her eyes.

"You're exhausted baby sis" Scott said softly, bringing his hand up to stroke her hair.

"I'm fine" she yawned in response, allowing Stiles to take Samuel from her arms as she let them flop by her sides.

"You get some sleep, it's time for the Uncle's to show off their babysitting skills" her brother smirked, rocking his nephew gently.

Sophia drifted off to sleep, and Scott carefully laid her down on the bed, grabbing the blanket from the chair in the corner and draping it over her.

"Night little sister" they called quietly, slipping from the room in silence.

 

 

 


	24. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self-explanatory, if for some reason this upsets you please don't feel obliged to read it. Much love always :)

Sophia glanced warily at the time on her dashboard clock and let out a groan, she was way past her curfew and no doubt had the mother of all lectures awaiting her at home.

Rain hammered down on the windscreen as the teen continued to drive, squinting through the worsening storm to try and fixate on the route ahead.

On the passenger seat beside her, her phone lit up once more as it buzzed with yet another call from either her Mother or Father, and the girl cursed under her breath as she changed gear and pressed her foot down on the accelerator.

Sophia eased up somewhat, approaching the traffic lights that signalled the crossroads, but breathed a sigh of relief as they flickered to green almost instantly, allowing her to continue.

As her car lurched forward, the speedometer rising again, she heard a squeal of brakes followed by the scraping of metal on metal before everything fell black.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski pushed his way into his office with a sigh, placing his coffee on the desk before collapsing into the chair.

"More reports of vandalism sir"

John looked up wearily at Parrish who had followed him in, and the older man rested his head in his hands.

"Let me guess, the storm's caused a branch to fall on someone's car and they're looking for someone to blame to get a payout?"

Parrish laughed and held a file in the air "I'll file this in the recycling with the others?"

The Sheriff simply nodded with a smile as he busied himself with the onslaught of paperwork that had been piled on his desk throughout the storm.

...

It was pushing 10pm, and John hung up on his wife, trying to submerge the rising mixture of anger and panic as she told him that their daughter had still not arrived home.

Scott and Stiles had been driving around for the best part of an hour looking for their sister, and Stiles had text his Dad not long ago to tell him there was still no sign of the young girl.

As the Sheriff raised his mobile to his ear to check in with the boys once more, his office door flew open to reveal a breathless Parrish who was in the process of shrugging on his jacket.

"Genuine report sir, car accident, supposedly 2 vehicles involved, looks like one ran a red light."

Stilinski listened carefully while getting ready to leave. He holstered his gun and pocketed his phone, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair before tailing the deputy from the office.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Melissa was leant against the kitchen counter at home, gnawing anxiously at her nails as she waited out the dialling tone of Sophia's phone.

The woman groaned as it switched to voicemail, and she held the device to her ear to leave a message - she'd lost count of how many times she'd repeated this.

_"Sophia you better have a damn good reason for missing your curfew. Look at the weather! You need to call me back right now young lady. Your Father and I are worried sick and your brothers are out looking-"_

She was cut off and dropped the phone on the tabletop with a sigh, looking up hopefully at the sound of the front door opening.

"Soph?" she called out.

"Just us" Scott replied, appearing in the doorway with Stiles.

"She's still not back?" he frowned, fingers toying with his jaw.

Melissa shook her head, falling into a seat at the table "I've called everyone I can think of who she'd be with."

"Well maybe she's just waiting out the storm" Scott pointed out fairly, pouring his Mom a coffee.

"She might've had the decency to call and let us know" the woman murmured, accepting the drink with a small smile of thanks.

The boys slipped into the seats opposite her, both bringing out their phones to check for messages or calls.

A beat of silence passed between the three before Melissa spoke quietly.

"Do either of you have a bad feeling?"

They looked up to meet her gaze, and Stiles quickly shook his head.

"Honestly, I'm sure she's fine" he dismissed "At least she will be till you and Dad get your hands on her."

His attempt at a joke fell flat as Melissa turned to Scott.

"This isn't some werewolf thing is it?" she questioned "Tell me you haven't got her mixed up in something?"

The wolf bristled slightly at the accusation "Mom c'mon she's my sister."

That seemed to be enough for Melissa, who nodded with a sigh as the room fell back into silence.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski squinted through the rain as Parrish pulled up at the scene of the accident.

The pair clambered from the squad car, both turning slightly at the oncoming sound of ambulance sirens.

John strode over to the vehicles involved, shouting to be heard over the storm.

"Looks like this one ran the light" he pointed to a flash looking sports car, the front of which was now embedded in the side of a silver estate car.

"Only 2 casualties by the looks of it" Parrish called over, shining his torch through each window before stepping back to allow the paramedics to access the victims.

"Get the plates?" John checked

"Doing it now" the deputy responded, working his way round the wreckage to view each registration.

He read out the sports car first and the Sheriff jotted it down, the pen hovering over his notebook for the second number.

As Parrish reeled it off John's heart skipped a beat, and his pen clattered to the concrete, unheard against the rain.

"What did you just say?" he demanded, heart hammering in his chest as he rushed to join the deputy.

One glance told him all he needed to know, and he bowled past several paramedics to see through the window.

Sure enough, Sophia was inside, pinned against the car door by the force of the metal, crushed by the impact of the other car.

"That's my daughter!" John yelled, his voice hoarse as he turned desperately to the medics "That's my little girl" he told them frantically.

"Sir?" Parrish was beside him quickly, leading him back to the squad car "Wait here for them to get her out, you'll be soaked through otherwise."

"I need to see my daughter" Stilinski repeated over and over, looking round wildly before his gaze fell upon the other car.

He lunged forward, feet slamming against the concrete as he wrenched the door open and reached for the driver.

Several officers worked to restrain him, and the Sheriff went limp in their grip as he watched on helplessly.

* * *

The doorbell ringing sent Melissa, Scott and Stiles charging into the hallway.

The woman opened the door with a breathless "Sophia?" only for Parrish to be revealed standing on the step.

"Sorry" he apologised awkwardly and gratefully stepped inside out of the rain.

"Has John heard from her?" Melissa demanded, running a hand through her hair "He did say he'd call if he did but-"

"Mom" Scott's voice was low as he interrupted, noticing the increasingly pained look on the deputy's face.

"What's going on Parrish?" Melissa asked quietly, her voice strained.

The man took a deep breath and looked around.

"Don't say sit down" Stiles blurted, reading his mind.

"Fine" Parrish swallowed hard "John's with Sophia now" he told them carefully, and Melissa brought a hand up to her chest as she laughed in relief.

However Scott could tell there was more.

"Go on" he pushed, his eyes narrowing.

Parrish looked sadly between them "Earlier tonight we got a call, a report of an accident in outer Beacon Hills..."

The blood drained from Melissa's face "No" he whispered "Not Soph, not my baby."

Stiles' jaw had dropped, while Scott had visibly paled whilst attempting to comfort his Mother.

"They took her to the hospital, John sent me here to drive you so I don't know anymore information, I'm sorry."

Melissa ran out of the front door without another word, the boys following with Scott barely remembering to lock up.

They piled into the squad car in silence.

* * *

John sat in the chair beside his daughter's bed, his elbows resting on the mattress as he watched the rise and fall of her chest - the only reassurance that she was alive.

The monotony was broken by the arrival of Melissa and the boys, who burst in breathlessly, causing the man to jump somewhat.

"Oh my God" Melissa gasped, stumbling into John, who caught her as she began to cry.

Sophia had tubing and wires connected about her body, linking her to various machines that would give out the occasional beep. Her face was stained red from her cuts in places, though these had since been stitched and covered with tape. Any visible part of her seemed to be black and blue with bruising, and an oxygen mask was attached over her nose and mouth as she breathed.

"How the hell did this happen?" Melissa questioned, pulling away from her husband to wipe her eyes.

"A guy ran a red light at the crossroads, drove right into her." John replied thickly, not taking his eyes off their daughter.

"Did you get him?" Stiles asked shortly, His voice coming out in a growl as he stood with his arms folded at the foot of the bed.

"We got him" Stilinski sighed, wrapping an arm round his wife's shoulders.

"Good" Scott finished, his face clouding with anger as his eyes flashed with a tinge of red.

* * *

Midnight came and went as the family waited out the hours in the hospital.

Melissa changed into her scrubs and busied herself with other patients, unable to simply sit beside Sophia and not help in any way.

When the woman returned to check on her daughter as 1am approached, she found all three men around the bed asleep, and Sophia lying with her eyes fluttering open.

Melissa let out a gasp and rushed over to the teen, clutching her hand tightly.

"Soph? Baby can you hear me?" she pleaded, tears leaking down her face.

Her voice roused John, who looked round in confusion before realising his daughter was conscious. 

The man leant forward, resting on the mattress beside his wife, a warm smile on his face as he reached out to brush hair out of the girl's eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead" he greeted softly.

Sophia lifted a shaky hand to remove her oxygen mask, and croaked out "Hi Daddy" which caused a tear to fall slowly down the man's cheek.

"You scared us sweetheart" Melissa laughed, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah, looks like it" the teen quipped, and her parents turned to where Scott and Stiles were both still sleeping, curled up awkwardly on the chairs in either corner of the room.

"It's been a long night" John told her with a wink "Not all of us got to sleep all the way through."

Sophia laughed but evidently this caused her pain, as her face contorted and she began coughing, clutching at her chest.

The sound roused her brothers, both of whom sat up with a start, watching in shock as their parents soothed Sophia.

"Look who's awake" Scott greeted with a grin as he wandered to the bed and rested his hands on the bottom rail.

"You and Stiles?" His sister rasped, a teasing a lilt lacing her voice as she smirked up at him.

Their parents watched the exchange fondly, and Sophia turned slightly to look at them.

"I'm sorry I missed my curfew" she whispered.

Melissa shook her head, drawing in her lower lip as tears clouded her vision "Don't be silly" she began, her voice cracking with emotion.

John wrapped an arm round her, pulling her close.

"Hey Mom, c'mon please don't cry" Sophia begged "I'm alright, honestly."

There was a knock on the door, and Parrish walked in, an apologetic look on his face.

"He's come round" the deputy said quietly, shooting a smile to Sophia "Glad to see you're awake kid."

Melissa was on her feet and heading for the door when John stopped her.

"Let the police handle him first, then off the record you can do what you want to the guy, alright?"

Reluctantly, the woman shrugged, stepping back to allow her husband to leave.

"He ran the light didn't he?" Sophia questioned after a pause "I didn't cause the crash...right?"

"No baby you did nothing wrong" Melissa assured her, pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead "Boys, watch your sister, I have a few choice words to say to this guy."

"Mom-" Stiles began, and she laughed.

"I'll wait till after your Father's finished" she assured him.

"Oh, I was just gonna say punch him for me" the boy smirked, and Melissa shook her head in amusement as she left the room.

* * *

Nurses wandered in and out, running tests and updating paperwork.

Sophia was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and so Scott clambered up beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm round her in a cuddle as he rested his hand on hers - taking her pain away.

"M'tired" the teen mumbled, nuzzling into her brother's side as he held her protectively.

"Get some sleep" Stiles told her gently, scrunching his polystyrene cup and shooting it in the bin in the corner "We're not going anywhere."

"Unless it's to go pay that douche a visit" Scott growled.

"Easy wolfy" Stiles chuckled, walking over to the bed to ruffle his brother's hair "Plenty of time for that."

Sophia looked between the pair and rolled her eyes "Guys" she said warningly, and they smirked at her.

Scott slid to his feet, digging a hand into his pocket "I'm gonna grab a snack from the machine, you two want anything?"

They shook their heads no (though Stiles text Scott moments after he left to request a bag of chips), and the alpha left the room.

...

"Are you asleep yet?"

"No Stiles, stop asking" Sophia sighed, wriggling to get comfortable.

"Careful!" Her brother cried as she let out a yelp of pain.

The girl rolled her eyes, yet clung to his hand tightly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Okay this is ridiculous, I'm getting someone" the boy declared, giving her hand a quick squeeze before letting go and rushing from the room.

Sophia tried to call after him but pain coursed through her, rendering her speechless as she grabbed the rail along her bed and gave another yell of pain.

At that moment Scott walked back into the room, dropping his armful of snacks in alarm at the sight of his sister.

"Soph!" he rushed forward and grabbed her, wincing as the girl vomited over the side of the bed before promptly slumping back against her pillows. Moments later she began convulsing, so Scott slammed his hand down on the patient alarm attached to the wall behind her.

Instantly 3 nurses were in the room, followed by Stiles who was breathing heavily.

"What's going on?" he demanded, eyes wide.

"I don't know!" Scott retorted, running a shaking hand through his hair "Where's Mom?"

"Still with Dad? I don't know"

"Well what do we do?"

The boys were staring at each other in blind panic, the sound of the machines around them beeping frantically piercing their ears as they were ushered from the room.

* * *

 

After what seemed like a lifetime, the door to Sophia's room opened and the three nurses emerged - two of which headed straight off, while the other made her way to Scott and Stiles.

"Sophia's resting now" she told them, raising her hands to placate them as both boys sprung to their feet.

"What happened?" Scott demanded "She was doing alright before..."

The nurse smiled kindly "Your sister is on a lot of medication right now for her injuries, some of which is gonna make her sick, but she'll be alright, we've given her something to soothe the sickness."

Stiles narrowed his eyes "She was fitting" he said slowly "So what was that about?"

"We ran tests and can see no immediate cause for it, I'm more likely to believe it was a result of the trauma of the crash."

Scott nodded "Can we go back in and sit with her?"

"Of course" the nurse agreed "We've had to give her a mild sedative though, she'll be out for about thirty more minutes."

"Thanks" Stiles muttered, already on his way back to Sophia as the nurse walked away to continue her rounds.

* * *

The girl was lying on her back, the oxygen mask reattached over her mouth as her chest rose and fell to the steady rhythm of the heart monitor.

"I hope Dad throws the book at that guy" Stiles grunted, dragging his chair closer to the bed before taking a seat with a sigh.

"He still has to do his job" Scott reminded him "All that 'innocent until proven guilty' crap"

"The guy was found in the car that was embedded into the side of our sister! I'd say that makes him pretty freaking guilty to me Scott!"

The pair fell silent, and Stiles began drumming his fingers on the bed rail, eyes fixed on his sister.

"What do you think's taking so long?" Scott murmured, glancing over at the door "Do you reckon Mom's been let loose on him yet?"

Stiles scoffed "Nah, we would've heard his screams of pain."

Scott smiled, picking at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt "I wanna hurt him" he admitted quietly.

Stiles nodded in agreement "Me too."

The boys exchanged a look of understanding before both turned to gaze at their sister.

"Look at her" the alpha whispered, reaching out his hand to brush across Sophia's cheek.

"She's never driving again" Stiles vowed "I'm taking her keys."

"Considering her car was totalled I don't think she'll need them anyway" Scott reminded him with a slight chuckle.

The pair were interrupted as the door opened and their parents hurried in.

"The nurses told us she had some sort of fit?" Melissa spoke questioningly, placing her hand on Sophia's forehead.

"Something about trauma from the crash" Stiles muttered turning to his Father "Did you see him?"

John looked at the two boys, who were now stood side by side, arms folded and eyebrows raised.

"I saw him" he confirmed, settling into one of the chair's with a glance at his daughter.

"What did he say?" Scott questioned "Did he apologise?"

"Not exactly" John told him carefully.

Melissa whirled round, her hand still holding Sophia's.

"He reckons it's your sister's fault, wants to press charges." She said bluntly.

Both boys began yelling in protest, quickly being silenced by their Father.

"Is he serious?!" Scott hissed.

"C'mon Dad you were at the crime scene you saw his car right?" Stiles stressed.

John nodded "I know son, I'm just as frustrated as you but I have a duty to follow up any allegations like any other case."

"The hell you do" the boy spat, turning on his heel and storming from the room.

* * *

 

"Stiles? Stiles what are you doing?" 

Scott chased after his brother down the hospital corridors, eventually catching up with him and grabbing him by the elbow.

"The little douchebag needs to take freaking responsibility for almost killing our sister!" the boy yelled, whirling round.

"I know" Scott agreed, swallowing hard "I was just gonna say wait for me."

The boys shared a smirk before taking off down the hall.

...

As they rounded the corner to the guy's room, they hung back, seeing him being helped along on crutches by two nurses.

"At least he can't run" Stiles said darkly, and Scott was slightly alarmed by his brother's tone.

Once the coast was clear they rushed forward and into the room, shutting the door behind them.

...

The guy was sitting up in bed flicking through the TV channels, a bored look on his face.

"I've just been for a walk down the hall, I'm not doing anymore exercise today so tell them to stop sending nurses."

He glanced over at the boys.

"Especially male ones, they could at least send someone hot."

Stiles' jaw set, and he strode forward, snatching the remote from the man and shutting off the TV.

"Err what do you think you're doing?" he demanded, reaching for the patient alarm.

Scott was already there however, and he crushed the panel in his hand, tearing it from the wall.

"What the-" the guy's jaw dropped as he stared between them "Who the hell are you?"

Stiles crouched until they were face to face.

"Your worst nightmare" he whispered.

Scott rolled his eyes 'way too many crime movies' he thought to himself.

The board above the bed read 'Matthew Glover', and the alpha regarded it with a raised eyebrow.

"So Matty-" he began cheerfully.

"It's Matthew" the guy interrupted "Now get the hell out of here!"

Stiles laughed "That's funny, what, are you gonna throw us out?" he mocked.

Scott grabbed the crutches that were resting against the wall and tossed them across the room so that they clattered to a heap on the floor.

"Didn't think so" Stiles answered his own question, a formiddable grin spreading over his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Matthew repeated, struggling to sit up straighter.

"I believe you know our sister?" Stiles continued, quirking an eyebrow in questioning.

"Did I sleep with her?" Matthew asked with a smirk "It's hard to remember specific girls."

Both boys grimaced, their faces clouding with anger.

"No you little-" Stiles took a breath to compose himself, allowing Scott to proceed.

"Our little sister was the one you ploughed into when you ran a red light" he explained smoothly.

Matthew's eyes flashed with panic "She ran it, not me"

"Bullshit" Stiles spat, grabbing the man by the front of his hospital gown.

"Stiles" Scott spoke warningly "Easy"

"Yeah Stiles" Matthew mocked "Easy"

The boy let go of him roughly, and he turned to pace the room, his hands resting on his head.

"You're gonna tell the police what you did" Scott growled, wrapping his fingers round Matthew's wrist.

"No chance" the man snorted, ripping it free "Now get out of here before I call the Sheriff back in. He was just here you know? He reckons the girl will get years for this."

"Oh really?" Scott asked in mock intrigue "Funny that."

"Why?"

"Oh just the small detail of him being her Father" Stiles smirked "And ours."

Matthew blanched, his face growing pale "No-"

"Yes" the boys said in unison.

Stiles wandered to the machinery surrounding the bed, running his fingers along the rows of switches and buttons.

"You know Matty, one thing about me is I'm really very clumsy."

Scott nodded along "Oh God he is a nightmare."

Stiles' eyes glinted "And I would really hate to slip around some of this stuff, it looks important."

"You wouldn't" Matthew muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Would you care to test that theory?"

Both boys rounded on the man, who swallowed hard.

"Change your statement" Scott whispered in his ear "Because if you don't, things might not end so great for you."

Stiles raised his finger, hovering it over one of the buttons.

"Alright fine!" Matthew snapped "I'll change it, just get out and leave me alone you freaks!"

Scott nodded at Stiles, who stepped back and headed for the door.

"Don't forget, we'll find out if you don't" he said sweetly before slippng from the room.

Scott, who was left behind, turned in the doorway to look at Matthew.

"If anything happens to my little sister because of what you've done, I'm coming for you" he threatened, and with a flash of his red eyes, he was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family settle down to relive some old memories - fluff and stuff haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments so far guys, they mean everything and I love to hear your ideas for chapters! Hope you enjoy this one, let me know :)

"I'll put a house on that one I think Daddio"

Stiles smirked, licking his forefinger before flicking through his money.

The family were gathered round the coffee table in the living room playing Monopoly, and as always - Stiles was winning.

John was acting as the banker, and so accepted the money his son handed him with a groan.

"Really Stiles? You're draining us dry here!"

The boy grinned round at them all, letting out an 'oomph' as Scott whacked him in the face with a cushion.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game" Stiles told them cockily, fanning himself with the wedge of money in his hand.

"I _do_ hate the game" Sophia muttered from her spot on the floor "But you insisted we play Monopoly."

"Yeah and I wonder why that is" Scott drawled, pinging one of the plastic houses at his brother.

Before Stiles could retaliate, Melissa stopped them both, slapping each of them upside the head, albeit gently.

"Every time we play this game you two end up brawling" she chided.

"Which is better than this game, at least Scott usually wins when they fight" Sophia piped up, earning a high five from the alpha beside her, as Stiles stuck his tongue out at the girl.

"Not every time" he defended.

The woman quirked an eyebrow at him and got to her feet, wandering to the bookcase and dragging out a thick leather photo album.

"Oh God now look what you've done" John teased, smirking at his wife in an identical manner to his son.

Melissa pulled a face at the man as she collapsed onto the couch, resting the book on her knees.

Sophia clambered up beside her, sitting cross legged and holding a cushion on her lap as she watched her Mom leaf through the book.

"Here we are" Melissa declared after several moments.

She slipped a photograph from its packet and turned it round for them to see. It showed a very similar setting to the one before them - Monopoly board set up on the coffee table, each of them sat round it, clearly mid-game.

However, Scott had Stiles pinned to the ground, and was attempting to stuff the plastic houses from the game up his brother's nose.

Naturally the family burst out laughing, leaning in for a better look.

John let out a groan as he got to his feet, falling into place beside his wife as the boys took a seat on each arm of the couch.

"I'm telling you, I don't think we've ever finished a game" Melissa shook her head in amusement as she slid the picture back into its rightful place.

"Hey what's that one?" Sophia questioned, stabbing her finger on the photo above.

Her Mother studied it for a moment, smiling fondly.

"This is the day your brother got his jeep."

"No way!" Stiles exclaimed, taking it from her "Ahh man look how good she looks!"

Scott snorted "Yeah, she's actually made of car parts and not just duct tape."

They stared down at the snap, which showed Stiles sat on the bonnet of the jeep giving a thumbs up to the camera.

"Where you guys even married then?" Scott wondered, handing the photo back.

"Oh God no" Melissa chuckled "Just good friends"

"That's weird" Sophia insisted, wrinkling her nose.

"You think that's weird? Dad once went on a date with Lydia's Mom" Stiles told his sister.

Sophia looked up at her Father in surprise and he blushed.

"A long time ago thankyou Stiles."

Melissa grinned "I remember how nervous you were, all dressed up in your suit and tie."

"Oh geez Dad" Sophia cringed, dodging as the man reached to tickle her.

"You can mock young lady, but you must have forgotten your Kindergarten Halloween party."

The girl frowned at him, turning to her Mother in confusion who was hurriedly flicking through the book.

"Here we are" she chuckled, sliding a picture out.

Scott and Stiles instantly let out howls of laughter, and Sophia snatched the picture, staring down at it in horror.

"No way!" she cried "What did you do to me?"

"Hey you insisted you wanted to go as that" her Mother defended with a shrug, a grin plastered on her face.

The photo showed Sophia as a toddler, her hair stuck up in a tuft and had been sprayed green, while her face had been painted bright orange. She was dressed in white dungarees and stripy leggings.

"You're the cutest Oompa Loompa I ever saw" John teased, as Stiles ruffled his sister's hair.

"Well actually if we're on the subject of bad outfits..." Melissa looked up at Scott, whose smile faded and his eyes widened.

"No, Mom c'mon, you said you'd got rid of it!"

"Got rid of what?" Stiles asked curiously, his eyes glinting mischeviously.

The woman quickly flipped over a picture, and Scott let out a groan as the others began to laugh.

He must have been about 12 years old, in baggy jeans and a stripy shirt with his black hair styled with what appeared to be the entire contents of a pot of hair gel. He was standing with his arm around a girl at the bottom of a flight of stairs.

"That's our old house" Melissa said fondly "And  _that_ is Scott heading off on his first date."

Stiles slapped his brother on the back "Great look bro, really hot"

"Shut up" Scott retorted, though he couldn't help but laugh himself.

As the photo got put back and Melissa continued to flick through, she came across the first picture of Sophia.

"Awh look at my baby girl" she smiled, handing it to John who also cooed at the sight.

Sophia was wrapped up in a baby blanket as Stiles cradled her in his arms, beaming up at the camera. He was sat on a chair with Scott behind him.

"You let them hold me!" The girl cried "Are you nuts?"

"Err we were great actually" Stiles told her "They even let us babysit you when you were like, a month old."

"That's the time you got dropped on your head" Scott said solemnly, managing to keep a straight face for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

Melissa and John calmed the siblings, who were beginning to bicker amongst themselves.

"Nobody was dropped on their head" Melissa assured them all.

"Not even Stiles?" Scott asked in disbelief, winking at his brother who swung for him with a cushion.

"Nope, not dropped...he was bitten by our neighbour's dog though" John recalled, taking the album to find a photo.

He pulled one out which showed a teary faced Stiles holding out his arm for the camera, on it were a very distinct set of teeth marks.

"Well I say bitten, he was more...gummed?" John chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? That thing was huge!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It was a labrador puppy son"

"And I was like 4, it was the size of a freaking great dane to me."

Sophia giggled, pulling the album from her Dad's lap to have a look.

They went through baby pictures, family pictures, holiday snaps and mementos from special occasions. The Monopoly board lay long forgotten on the table, and as the light faded, Melissa switched on the lamps as the family settled in for the night.

* * *

 

After an hour of reminiscing, they were now dotted around the room each drinking hot chocolate and sorting through their own stacks of pictures that had been dug out from the attic by John.

"OMG look at Mom!" Sophia cried, waving a photo in the air.

It showed a very young Melissa on her wedding day, the corner of Scott's Dad barely visible at the side.

"What is that in your hair?" Stiles wondered, squinting down at where his sister was sat on the floor against his legs.

"It was tinsel" Melissa shrugged, distractedly looking through her own pictures still.

"Didn't you get married in May?" Scott frowned.

"We did" she confirmed.

John turned to his wife with raised eyebrows and she sighed.

"I just, really liked Christmas, but none of our families would travel at that time of year" she muttered.

Scott let out a spluttered laugh before hurriedly ducking his head to avoid the cushion she tossed in his direction.

"It's pretty" he told her, trying to keep a straight face.

They resumed looking in silence for a few moments before Stiles let out a quiet laugh.

"What you got there son?" John wondered, and the boy turned the photo for them all to see.

It showed John and Claudia posing together on the beach, a very distinct baby bump on the woman as they grinned at the camera.

"I remember that being taken" the man sighed "It was on her birthday."

Melissa placed a kiss on her husband's cheek as he squeezed her hand in thanks for the comfort.

"So that's your Mom?" Sophia questioned, holding up a hand for her brother to hand her down the picture.

He slid to the floor beside her before passing it over "Sure is" he said softly.

The girl studied it for a few moments, smiling.

"She's really pretty"

Stiles smiled sadly, his eyes misting over as he wrapped an arm round his sister, pulling her into his side.

"Thanks Soph" he murmured into her hair.

The moment was interrupted by a sudden yell from Scott that caused the entire family to jump.

"Thanks very much for the reverse panic attack" Stiles drawled, retracting his arm from his sister to pick up his pile of photos "What are you laughing at anyway?"

"Oh nothing" Scott shrugged "Just Stiles in the tub."

The boy in question scrambled to reach his brother, but Melissa had already grabbed the picture and was laughing at it before turning it round.

Toddler Stiles was sat proudly in the bath, bubbles all over his face and hair as he waved a rubber duck at the camera.

"It's a good look" Sophia offered with a giggle, slumping to the floor as her brother shoved her playfully.

"Why am I the only one getting embarrassed here?" he grumbled in mock annoyance.

"You don't have to be" John smirked "Hey Sophia?"

The girl groaned "What now?"

She winced in anticipation as her Father held out the photo in his hands.

It showed the girl as a baby, sat in her highchair completely naked except for a diaper as she shoved a large slice of chocolate cake into her face whilst surrounded by various family and friends.

"What the hell!" She cried, snatching the picture "What is this?"

"That would be your first birthday" Melissa smirked "Took me hours to get all the chocolate out of your tiny ears."

Scott and Stiles cackled with laughter as their sister shot them each a death glare.

"You let me do that in front of people?" she accused her parents

"Oh c'mon kiddo it's cute" her Father defended through snorts of laughter.

The girl sat back against the chair and folded her arms, wriggling as Stiles leant over to ruffle her hair.

* * *

It was pushing midnight, and the family were now all cuddled together on one couch as they flicked through the last few photos.

"Is that Derek?" Stiles chuckled, stabbing his finger down on a picture.

"Ahh yes, the day he came to meet Sophia in the hospital" Melissa remembered.

"Is he...holding her?" Scott asked in confusion, closing one eye to look closer.

"Yep" John confirmed "Like a football, terrified of dropping her"

Sophia smirked "He's still terrified of me" she said proudly.

"We all are" Scott muttered, dodging a clumsy punch from the girl.

"Hey look!" She cried, suddenly distracted "It's Stiles and Lydia"

Her brother instantly blushed, shrinking down in his seat as the others leant in for a closer look.

"Remember when she wouldn't give you the time of day?" Scott teased, pinching his brother's cheek.

Stiles laughed sarcastically "Yeah, a bit like you and every girl you tried to talk to."

Scott raised his eyebrows at the boy who was still chuckling to himself.

"Oh yeah?" he asked airily.

"Boys" Melissa warned, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah" Stiles smirked back, ignoring her.

Scott launched himself at his brother, wrestling him to the floor and pinning him on his stomach.

"C'mon Scotty let go" Stiles whined, wriggling.

"I will...Soon" the alpha grinned mischeviously, reaching for a handful of Monopoly houses "Remember this?"

Stiles groaned, waving his hands about to try and cover his face as his brother attempted to lodge said houses up the boys nostrils.

"I'll get the camera" Melissa chuckled "We can compare this photo to the last one" she told them dryly, leaving the room.

"See Stiles, I told you, you lose every time" Sophia giggled, curling into her Father's side to watch.

 


	26. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's Dad's in town, and nobody is really pleased about it....

Sophia wrapped her arms tightly round her shivering frame as she glared angrily up at the sky which was greying and threatening rain.   
  
"C'mon Mom" the girl muttered, scuffing the toe of her boot on the ground before settling down on one of the bike rails to wait.   
  
Around her the crowds of students had dwindled significantly, many of them catching the bus home or taking their own cars and bikes.   
  
'Smart kids' Sophia thought begrudgingly, dragging out her phone to fire off another text to any and all relatives nearby.   
  
__**Helloooo? Still stuck at school here. Someone pls come save me, like....now? It's freezing! If I catch pneumonia I'll sue!!  
**   
Just as she pressed send, the girl heard the welcome rumble of a car engine, and she slid to her feet with a bound of joy.    
  
By now the rain was falling hard and fast, and despite her initial anger at being left out in the cold, Sophia was willing to forget it all in favour of kicking off her shoes and warming her toes next to the heating vents of her Mom's car.   
  
But it wasn't Melissa who climbed out of the driver's seat, nor was it Sheriff Stilinski, Scott or even Stiles.   
  
It was Rafe.   
  
Or Scott's Dad to be more specific.   
  
No, just Rafe.   
  
"Sophia? What're you doing out here in this weather?" the man called above the wind.   
  
"Sunbathing" the teen snarked, frowning at him "What are you doing here?"   
  
Rafe chuckled, digging his hands in his pockets with ease, as if there wasn't a storm on its way.   
  
"Do you want a lift home or what?" he asked, avoiding her question "Or are you gonna sit there and scowl a while longer?"   
  
Sophia rolled her eyes at this attempt of humour, before reluctantly grabbing her bag and marching over to his car.

* * *

She made a point of staring out her window to avoid any form of communication, which Rafe clearly didn't realise as he leant back in his seat and sighed.   
  
"So, how's Scott? And your Mom?" he questioned as lightly as possible.   
  
"Fine"   
  
"And your Dad? Stiles?"   
  
"Like you care" Sophia snorted "Now are you gonna drive or should I start walking?"   
  
Rafe raised his hands in surrender, a smirk tugging at his lips as he fired up the engine and reversed from the parking lot.

* * *

Sophia looked up from her phone as the car came to a stop and looked out the window.   
  
"Where are we?" she demanded, looking round for a sense of familiarity.   
  
"Just town" Rafe soothed "I need a coffee, if only to compensate for how stimulating this conversation is."   
  
He flashed her an overbright smile and opened his door, raising his eyebrows at the girl as if waiting for her to do the same.   
  
"I'll just wait here" Sophia muttered with a shrug, not wishing to spend any further alone time with the man.   
  
"Well you'll be waiting a while, I'm eating in" Rafe told her, promptly slamming the door and heading inside.   
  
"What the-" Sophia quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and took off after him, turning back at the clicking sound that indicated the doors were now locked.

* * *

"What do you fancy kid?" Rafe wondered, staring up at the specials board with his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Err to go home maybe?" Sophia drawled "You know Mom's gonna be freaking out right?"   
  
The man turned to her with a raised eyebrow "Yeah? Is that why she was parked outside the school to pick you up?"   
  
Sophia glared at him and he laughed, turning to the cashier without another word.   
  
Despite her disdain for the man, Sophia was starving and so tucked into her panini - albeit guiltily, as Rafe sat opposite her devouring a bowl of soup and scrolling through his phone notifications.   
  
Sophia stared longingly at the device, her's having died minutes after they'd arrived.   
  
"I need to call home" she announced, pushing her now empty plate away from her "They'll be worried."   
  
Rafe tilted his head to look at her "You're not scared of me are you?" he questioned, almost mockingly.   
  
"No" the girl snorted "I just don't want my parents to freak out."   
  
The man stared at her for a few more seconds before letting out a sigh and pushing his chair back. He chucked well over the required amount on the table and grabbed his coat from the back back of his seat.   
  
"Come on then" he said smoothly, pushing his way back out into the rain, with Sophia not far behind.

* * *

As they pulled up outside, Sophia squinted through the rain at her house, unsure whether or not to feel offended by the fact it wasn't in a state of despair.   
  
"Home sweet home" Rafe stated, killing the engine and clambering out.   
  
"You're not coming in" the teen exclaimed "You can't just show up unannounced!"   
  
Rafe laughed "I was here to see my son anyway."   
  
"Does he know that?"   
  
"Are you gonna knock or am I?"   
  
Sophia narrowed her eyes at him, sliding her bag further up her shoulder before heading to the door.   
  
Rafe joined her on the porch, out of the rain and Sophia rolled her eyes to see his hands were back in his pockets in their classic pose.   
  
She knocked a few times and almost fell into the hallway as the door opened instantly.   
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Stiles' voice demanded, pulling his sister into a hug before pushing her away "You're soaked!"   
  
"It's raining" she drawled, dropping her bag on the floor "And nobody showed to pick me up from school."   
  
Her brother ran a hand through his hair "So you walked home? Soph are you-"   
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Rafe stepped out into view with a nod in greeting.   
  
"I guess that's my cue" he said lightly "Hiya Stiles."   
  
Stiles' eyes widened before his jaw set.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.   
  
"Just as charming as your sister I see" Rafe snorted, looking between the siblings in amusement.   
  
Stiles shook his head and pulled out his phone, dialling quickly before bringing it to his ear.   
  
"Scott? Yeah she's home, you guys should come back right now. She's brought a guest."   
  
With that he hung up and turned, walking into the kitchen.   
  
"I'll wait here then" Rafe called after the boy sarcastically.   
  
Sophia slammed the door in his face before wiping her hands in satisfaction, looking up as her brother returned.   
  
"Let him in" he sighed.   
  
"But-"   
  
"-Soph, he's not our Dad okay? It's up to Scott to deal with him."   
  
The boy wrapped an arm round his sister's shoulders as she wrenched the door open again.   
  
"Still here" Rafe said cheerily "Have you opened up just to slam it in my face again?"   
  
"If you're gonna be like that you can stay out there" Stiles said shortly, shoving the door only for Sophia to grab it before it closed, shooting her brother a teasing smirk.   
  
Rafe walked past the pair, looking round the house curiously.   
  
"You can sit in there" Stiles huffed, pointing to the living room "They'll be home soon."   
  
The man nodded in thanks, hanging his dripping jacket on a hook before disappearing through.   
  
"He's an ass" Sophia remarked, folding her arms.   
  
Stiles laughed "Language, but yeah, 100%"

* * *

"Sophia Claudia Stilinski McCall you're grounded."   
  
The girl winced at the sound of the door slamming, and she ran out into the hall to try and quell her Mother's rage before she faced her ex-husband.   
  
"You were the one who forgot about me!" the teen defended, her voice becoming muffled as Melissa pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Call it even?" Scott suggested, shrugging off his coat with an amused grin.   
  
"You kids will be the death of me" Melissa sighed, handing him her coat and dumping her keys on the table.   
  
"You love us" the alpha teased, taking his sister by the shoulders "So who's this guest you brought home? It's not a boy is it?"   
  
Stiles appeared in the living room doorway "Try man" he grumbled.   
  
"Excuse me?" Scott spluttered "Soph?"   
  
"It's not what you think" she muttered "Although in about 5 seconds you'll wish it was."   
  
The teen stepped sideways so the Mother and son could enter the living room, though Melissa stopped in the doorway at the sight of Rafe.   
  
"You" she breathed.   
  
"Hey Mel"   
  
Scott slipped past his Mom, his eyes darkening "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Believe it or not son, I came to see you" Rafe sighed, getting to his feet.   
  
"He picked me up" Sophia mumbled from her spot beside Stiles "I'm sorry Mom, I didn't know what to do."   
  
Melissa rounded on her ex "You forced my daughter into your car?" she hissed.   
  
"No! I offered her a ride!"   
  
"Soph?" Scott turned to his sister in concern and she nodded.   
  
"He's telling the truth" she admitted.

Rafe nodded bluntly, bristling somewhat at the implied accusations.

"Look, I'm just here to see my son" he told them.

"Well I'm not interested" Scott insisted "So you can leave."

Rafe took a step towards him, extending his hand - a signal that Scott misread...

In a flash the boy had pinned his Father to the nearest wall, their faces inches apart.

"Holy-" Stiles' mouth hung open, as did Sophia's as they watched their sibling.

"That's enough!" Melissa yelled, pulling her son away and pushing him behind her "You three out, I'll speak to him alone."

Scott was breathing heavily, his fists clenched which Stiles knew was a sure sign he could turn at any moment.

"C'mon Scotty" he said quietly, tugging his elbow as he led his brother and sister from the room.

* * *

"Why is he here?" Scott growled, slumping into a chair at the kitchen table.

Stiles dumped a glass of water down in front of him and shrugged "To see you."

"Well I don't wanna see him."

Sophia snorted "Clearly, the fact you pinned him to the wall was a bit of a giveaway."

Scott turned to her "You don't know anything so just shut up!"

The girl's face fell and she backed away several steps.

"Dude" Stiles murmured, sidestepping in front of their sister.

"What?" Scott frowned, already feeling bad for snapping at her.

"Your eyes..."

The alpha quickly pulled out his phone, staring at his reflection in the screen. Sure enough two red orbs sparkled in the dullness.

"It's him" Scott sighed "He just makes me so mad!"

Stiles clapped his brother on the shoulder "I know, and no doubt any minute now your Mom will be kicking him out."

Sophia watched them in silence before slipping from the room, she crept to the living room door which had been shut since they left, and listened.

_"Rafe you don't get to show up her unannounced!"_

_"I came to see my son!"_

_"He hates you! Why can't you see that?_

_"So you want me to just give up? I still love him even if he can't stand the sight of me!"_

_"Rafe what do you expect? He grew up covering your affairs because he was too young to know better! He watched you drink yourself into rages and he watched you slap me around!"_

Sophia swallowed. She knew about the affairs and the drinking, but nobody ever mentioned abuse.

The room had fallen silent, and a jolt of panic seered through the girl as she shoved her way through the door, shaking with anger.

"Get out!" she practically screamed, glaring at Rafe through unwept tears.

"Hey, hey Soph, baby it's okay calm down" Melissa soothed, wrapping the teen in her arms just as the boys ran in.

"What's going on?" Stiles demanded, glancing over at Rafe before focusing on his sister "Soph?"

The teen turned to Scott, who was eyeing her just as worriedly.

"Did he hit you too?" she whispered "When you were little?"

The alpha looked shocked "How did you-"

"-You were eavesdropping" Melissa sighed, running a hand through her hair "Look, sweetie-"

"-I got into a car with you!" Sophia yelled, straining against her brother's grip "And I sat there watching you shovel soup into your mouth."

Melissa frowned in confusion "Soup?"

Rafe couldn't help but laugh "I took her out for food after I picked her up."

Sophia scowled at him "You didn't give me the choice. I asked you to let me go home so many times!"

Scott was shaking his head "Really? You hold my sister hostage for the afternoon just so you could come here? You're pathetic."

"I wanted to see my son!"

The room fell silent as Rafe finally lost his temper, hand raised, poised to strike.

But Sophia and Stiles at the same time had stepped in front of both Scott and Melissa, staring down the man as if daring him to touch them.

Rafe lowered his arm with a ragged breath.

"You haven't changed" Melissa sighed, ushering the kids behind her as she spoke sadly "You're still the same angry man you always were."

Sophia was clutching the back of Stiles' shirt, peering past him to watch.

"I have changed, but you don't know what it's like, I have no-one Mel."

"That's not my problem" she said softly.

"I miss you"

Rafe reached out and stroked her cheek just as the door slammed shut. The group turned to see Sheriff Stilinski in the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"If you hadn't noticed, that was your cue to leave" he said, gesturing towards the door.

Beside her, Sophia felt Scott slump in relief, and she cautiously reached out her hand to take his, squeezing it comfortingly.

The alpha looked down at his sister briefly, smiling slightly before turning back to his Dad.

"Just go" he said tiredly "You're not my Dad anymore, you barely ever were."

With that he let go of his sister's hand and left the room as quickly as possible.

"I'll go" Stiles murmured, glaring at Rafe and barging past him on his way out.

Sophia watched them go, catching her Dad's eye as he too nodded for her to leave.

She looked up at Rafe one last time "Thanks for the ride, and the panini" she said dully, taking a step forward "But don't ever come here again."

* * *

 

Sophia knocked softly on Scott's door, hearing the muffled voices cease before her brother called out a croaky "Come in."

The girl let herself in, closing the door behind her and leaning on the wood. Scott and Stiles were sat side by side at the end of the bed, and the latter had his arm round their brother.

"I'm sorry" she sighed, bowing her head "I should never have got in the car with him."

"Don't be stupid" Scott smiled "If you hadn't you would have probably 'caught pneumonia' right?"

Sophia grinned as he quoted her text, and sprung forward to sit beside him on the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder, listening to the thud of his heartbeat as it pounded.

"Has he gone yet?" Stiles asked eventually, lowering his arm to his lap where his fingers tugged on a loose thread on his jeans.

"I don't know" Sophia shrugged "I told him to never come back and I left."

"You said that?" Scott questioned in surprise, and Sophia froze.

"Please don't yell at me again" she winced.

He shook his head "No, I wasn't-" he stopped mid-sentence, words failing him "Thankyou" he said finally, his voice quieter than normal.

His sister nodded, scuffing her bare feet against his carpet "So did he hit you?" she asked again.

"Soph" Stiles began warningly, but Scott stopped him.

"It's okay" he said "You guys deserve to know...Yeah, he did."

Sophia swallowed hard as he continued.

"Mom didn't find out for a while, I was always too scared to tell her. One day when he got really drunk he did it without even realising she was there, that's the day she realised it wasn't just her he'd been hurting, and we left...."

Stiles squeezed the boy's shoulder, offering him a smile that Scott returned as the pair looked at their sister.

Sophia had tears rolling down her cheeks, her face creasing as she tried not to cry.

"Hey" Scott laughed softly "C'mere"

He wrapped her in his arms where she tangled her fingers in the material of his baggy old jumper, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm alright now aren't I?" he reminded her "I've got a new Dad, one even better than the last."

Stiles chuckled "Amen to that."

"I'm sorry he hurt you" Sophia spluttered, knuckling her eyes as she finally pulled away.

Scott shook his head "Don't be, you weren't even born doofus."

The girl shrugged "And?"

Scott tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, tilting her chin up "And he had to spend the afternoon with you so we're pretty much almost even."

Sophia let out a cry of objection, shoving her brother who fell against Stiles.

"Every time we have a sibling moment" he shook his head, pinning his brother down so the girl could playfully batter him.

"Say you love me!" Sophia demanded, brandishing a pillow.

"I love you"

"Good! Now say I'm the best sibling!"

"Not a chance!"

The manical laughter all but consumed the house, and from the other side of the bedroom door Melissa rested her head on John's shoulder, closing her eyes as he kissed her temple, a smile on her face.

Happy.

 


	27. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several people have requested a chapter where Sophia is bitten by Peter or just by a wolf in general so I'm gonna give it a shot, hope you guys like it!

"Worst movie ever" Lydia declared, tossing her strawberry blonde hair as she trashed her empty popcorn container.

"Was it meant to be funny?" Sophia wrinkled her nose and looked up at her brother, who laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I don't think so squirt" the wolf told her, turning to his pack "So what now?"

Stiles shrugged off his jacket and hung it carefully over Lydia's shoulders before looking up to face his brother.  
"We should get Soph home, it's almost her curfew" he pulled a face at the teen in a form of apology.

Scott nodded in agreement and patted down his pockets for his car keys as the group made their way round to the car park at the back of the movie theatre.

The night was cold, the kind of chill that stung your face and made involuntary tears leak from your eyes.

Sophia leapt onto Liam's back and he carried her towards her brother's car, both of them giggling like maniacs, too hyped up on pick n mix to see sense.

"Your folks are gonna be so thrilled when you drop her off" Kira smirked, bumping Scott as he stopped beside his car.

"They told us to take her out with us and make sure she got home in one piece, in my opinion we've done a swell job" Stiles drawled with a shrug as he shuffled along to his jeep.

"What he said" the alpha grinned, tossing his keys in the air and catching them before opening the doors.

While the others began clambering in, both Scott and Liam froze, turning away to stare at the alley opposite them.

"Yo Scotty time to drive" Sophia called from the back seat, glancing between the boys in amusement.

Stiles stuck his head out of the window of his jeep and frowned "I don't like your face" he said apprehensively.

"Really Stiles? That's harsh...true, but still harsh" Sophia chuckled.

Scott ignored them both and instead chucked his sister his phone.

"Call Malia, tell her we need her right now" he instructed quietly, also handing her the keys through the window "Lock the doors."

Sophia's heart beat a little faster when she realised he wasn't kidding, and she hurriedly fired off a text to the werecoyote before dropping Scott's phone on the seat beside her.

"What's going on?" Lydia demanded, making her way over to the alpha with Stiles, both of them wearing matching looks of concern.

"He's here" Liam said grimly.

"He?" Lydia repeated.

"Peter" Scott growled, fists clenching as the man sauntered from the shadows of the alley with a grin on his face.

"Well what a lovely night for a movie" he greeted the group "Do you recommend?"

Stiles took a step forward so that he was beside his brother "The only thing I  _recommend_ is for you to do one" he said shortly.

Peter chuckled, digging his hands into his pockets.  
"Oh Stiles you really must learn some manners."

"Is everything just foreboding threats with you?" Kira wondered, swallowing hard as she tried to sound confident.

"Well some say I also have a handsome face" the man replied, shooting her a beaming smile.

Lydia rolled her eyes "Are those people also blind?" she muttered.

Peter's head snapped up to look at her "Got something to say banshee?"

"Oh leave her alone Peter"

The group looked to see Malia stood behind the man, staring him down.

"Really? Still not calling me Dad?" he teased, watching as she walked past to join the others.

"You're not my Dad" the girl spat, relaxing somewhat as she settled beside Kira, who squeezed her shoulder.

"Fighting talk, that's my girl" the man drawled.

Scott was growing tired of the meaningless small talk "What do you want?" he demanded.

Before he could get an answer, the sound of a car door slamming made them all jump, and they turned to see Sophia now standing with them.

"I told you to lock the doors" Scott hissed, instantly shoving her behind him and into Lydia's arms.

"You can't keep leaving me out of this, I'm a big girl Scott" 

Peter laughed "Very true, it's nice to see you again Sophia" he winked.

Stiles' jaw clenched "Don't talk to her" he warned.

"But why? Not all of us are as rude as you Stilinski."

"Why are you here?" Liam questioned "Why now?"

Peter shrugged "I was thinking of seeing a movie."

"Great" Scott said dully "Then we'll be going."

He motioned for the others to get in the car, but started when Peter suddenly threw out an arm and dented the metal of the nearest door.

"You could have just said stop" Scott muttered, wincing at the dent.

"Where's Derek?"

"Oh good so that's what you want."

Peter brought his fist down on the car again, this time with his claws out to leave scratches.

"Nobody is getting out of here until one of you kids tells me where he is."

Stiles rolled his eyes "We don't know."

Peter glared at him "Your brother does, don't you Scott?"

The alpha met his gaze, his eyes flashing red.

"No"

"Don't lie to me!"

Sophia took a cautious step back and Peter noticed.

"What about you princess?" he smiled "Have you seen Derek?"

He took a step forward but was soon blocked from going any further by Scott and Stiles, who slid in front of him.

"We don't know where he is, can't help you, sorry." Stiles said firmly, narrowing his eyes at the man.

Peter shook his head and turned to walk away and the group relaxed slightly, but in a split second the man had whipped back round and slashed across Scott's stomach, causing a row of gashes to appear behind the ripped cloth of his shirt.

"Oh shit!" Stiles breathed, grabbing his brother's arm as the alpha buckled in pain.

Malia ran forward and roundhouse kicked her Father in the chest, sending him stumbling back several steps, where Liam then landed a hefty blow to his stomach.

"Watch Soph" Scott grimaced, patting his brother on the back before also throwing himself into the fray.

Stiles turned to his sister who was white as a sheet and staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Wait in the car okay?" he told her.

"But I can help!" she protested, rushing forward to plead with him.

Stiles bent down to meet her height as he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Look, sis, what happened to Scott...me and you can't come back from something like that okay? I need you to be safe."

"Then how come you're staying out here?" the teen pressed.

"Because I'm used to this crap" her brother sighed, turning her round and shoving her off towards his jeep before she could argue anymore.

"I think we're losing" Lydia winced, as Liam landed at their feet.

Stiles picked him up and brushed him off before the beta charged back into the fight.

"I don't have my bat" the boy stressed "What am I supposed to do? Punch him?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and grabbed his face in her hands, planting a firm kiss to his lips that lasted several seconds.

Stiles stumbled back once she released him, nodding dumbly.

"Yeah I'll punch him" he sighed happily, turning and edging his way towards the brawl.

He reached Scott just as the alpha leapt on Peter and sent him crashing to the floor, unmoving.

"Dude where's Soph?" he demanded, getting to his feet and looking round to check on his pack.

"In the jeep she's fine" Stiles dismissed eyeing the man on the floor "Is he...."

"-Not dead, just unconscious I think" Malia said, doubling over to regain her breath.

"Let's go before he wakes up" Kira mumbled, backing away towards the car.

"Won't he just wake up and coming looking for us again?" Liam wondered in concern.

They reached Scott's car and the alpha rested a hand on the cool metal.

"Well we can't tell him where Derek is, he wants him dead."

"Yeah and he wants  _us_ dead too if we don't 'fess up Scott" Stiles pointed out uncomfortably.

The alpha shook his head "I won't tell him, I won't sell Derek out like that."

Lydia sighed "Can we just decide what we're doing and do it?"

"We leave him here and we go home" Scott said firmly.

"Yeah and wait for him to murder us all in our sleep, great plan" Stiles drawled.

Liam pushed between them before they could start arguing.  
"Scott's the alpha, he wouldn't do something if it meant putting the rest of us in danger...right?"

He glanced up at Scott who nodded with a warm smile.

Stiles rolled his eyes "You would say that, you're like his number one fan" he muttered.

Before Scott could tell his brother to shut up, a scream cut through the night that gave the alpha goosebumps.

"SOPH" Scott yelled, running from his car just as Peter wrenched the girl from the jeep, winding his arm round her neck.

"Let her go Peter" Stiles snarled, fists clenched as his body shuddered with heavy breaths.

"You know where Derek is McCall I heard you" the man hissed "So tell me or she dies."

Scott shook his head, his mind racing "I-I can't, just let her go!"

Peter laughed coldly "You would really choose Derek over your own sister?"

"NO!"

"Then tell me where he is?"

Scott glanced back at the pack who all looked as equally terrified as him.

"You have to let her go first" the alpha stuttered.

Peter snorted "Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"If you don't let her go then I don't tell you"

"If you don't tell me then she dies...either way you lose McCall, it's just a case of how much you're willing to lose."

Stiles grabbed his brother by the elbow.

"What do we do?" he panicked.

"I don't know" 

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Tick tock boys" Peter called, tightening his grip on Sophia so that she screamed again.

Lydia winced, her nails digging into Kira's arm which she was gripping in fear, while the kitsune had one hand resting on her katana.

"Just tell him" Liam whispered "You can warn Derek somehow, he'll understand."

"He's right" Malia sighed "That's your baby sister Scott."

Scott screwed his eyes shut as their voices flooded his brain, when he re-opened them his vision was blurry, clearing as he focused on Sophia. Her tearstained cheeks, her wide eyes, her quivering lip.

"Chicago" Scott said breathlessly, his shoulders sagging at the word "Derek headed for Chicago, that's all I know I swear."

Peter smirked at him over the top of Sophia's head.

"Good boy, that wasn't too hard was it."

Stiles took a step forward to retrieve his sister when she was released, but when Peter removed his arm from her neck he quickly wrapped his fingers round her wrist and yanked her back.

"Unfortunately McCall you just took too long."

With that he held the girl tight and sank his teeth into her shoulder, causing her to let out a scream louder than any before.

"NO!" Scott roared, sprinting forward and knocking Peter to the ground.

But the man was up and running before anyone could stop him.

Meanwhile Sophia had crumpled to the floor in a heap, where Lydia had instantly rushed to her to check her pulse.

"Please tell me she's not dead" Stiles spluttered, dropping to the ground and grabbing hold of his sister's hand "Lydia?"

"She's not dead" the banshee breathed "But we need to get her help, Scott you have to call your Mom."

Scott froze "She'll kill me" he murmured.

"Our sister is gonna die Scott you idiot make the damn call!" Stiles all but screamed up at the boy.

Kira gently prised the cellphone from his hands and found the right number.  
"It'll be okay" she soothed, taking a few steps back to speak to Melissa.

Scott fell to the floor by Sophia's head, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered "This is all my fault."

Stiles watched him sadly, wiping away a few stray tears of his own before they could fall.

"Dude, this isn't on you, this is Peter alright?" he said gently.

"What if she dies Stiles?"

"She won't"

"But-"

"No, Scott, she won't okay? Because me and you? We wouldn't let her leave us."

Kira crouched down with the group and handed back Scott's phone.  
"She's on her way" she mumbled, squeezing the alpha's shoulder.

Lydia wiped the back of her hand across her forehead.  
"Liam give me your jacket" she ordered, holding out a hand.

The beta shrugged it off immediately and the banshee quickly pulled down the strap of Sophia's top to reveal the vivid set of teeth marks underneath that were bleeding steadily.

"She's losing too much blood, this will slow it till your Mom comes."

Stiles lowered himself till his face was inches from his sister's.

"You better not die on me you hear me?" he sniffed "You can't ever die on me Soph."

His voice cracked and he screwed his eyes shut as Scott pulled him into his arms.

"She'll be okay" Malia told them confidently.

"You don't know that" Scott sighed, slowly releasing his brother.

"I do"

"How?"

The werecoyote shrugged.

"Because she's got the blood of both of you in her, that makes her stronger than all of us."

 

 


	28. Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa and the Sheriff confront their children over all the dangerous situations they've kept a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I've missed you all xoxo
> 
> This chapter might not be the longest but I promise there will be more updates coming soon!

It wasn't the fact that Melissa was pacing the living room rug, and had been for the past ten minutes. Nor was it the fact that John was sat in his armchair with his face covered by his hands. No, the most uncomfortable aspect for the three siblings sat huddled together on the couch, was the silence of the room.

"How did you find out?" Scott piped up eventually, wincing as his mother rounded on him, gesturing wildly.

"Never mind how we found out!" she stressed "Why are you always doing stupid things like this?"

Sophia looked directly at her feet but still groaned internally when she felt Stiles raise his hand beside her "There was a rumour that I was dropped on my head as a baby" he offered with a slight shrug, shrinking back against the cushions when his dad stood up.

"Do you think this is a joke, Stiles?" he questioned quietly "Rogue werewolves breaking into the house, your sister being mauled by Derek's uncle-"

"-it was more scratched" Sophia mumbled, biting down on her lip when her father made it clear that this comment wasn't welcome.

Melissa shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose "Alright, just go upstairs you guys. Your dad and I need to talk." The siblings had never been so glad to leave a room as they barged past each other in their haste to reach the stairs. As the last bedroom door slammed shut, the parents turned to each other both with wild eyes before subsiding into laughs of despair.

* * *

Scott had barely collapsed onto his bed before the door creaked open and Stiles rushed in, cheeks reddening in his efforts to keep quiet.

"What're you doing?" the wolf groaned, allowing himself to fall back against the mattress "We're not grounded, you can walk in like a normal person."

"Not grounded?" his brother hissed "I think we'll be lucky if my dad doesn't arrest us!"

Stiles frowned at the look of horror on Scott's face, and tilted his head before slowly looking over his shoulder. Sophia was frozen in the doorway, the blood drained from her face as she clutched the door frame for support.

"Arrested?" she squeaked, finally moving in and shutting the door with a soft click "We didn't do anything illegal!"

Both boys looked at her with raised eyebrows and the teen let out a huff of breath before falling into the space between them on the bed.

 

 

"It's gonna be fine" Scott told them both, patting around on the covers to locate his cell "Now can you guys go hide in your own rooms? I'm about to call Kira."

Stiles' mouth opened and shut and he snatched the phone from his brother, tossing it on the pile of dirty clothes on the carpet "Hey, not all of us have supernatural abilities on our side!" the boy stressed "So your girlfriend can wait a while until we figure this out!"

"Can you both just shut up?" Sophia hummed from where she was hanging upside down off the side of the bed.

"It's alright for you, we all know they'll go easy on the golden child" Stiles grumbled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her upright "And can you not lay like that, you'll give yourself an aneurysm!"

Scott rolled his eyes at the pair, all three of them looking up as the door opened again to reveal John stood staring at them all blankly.

"If you're here to arrest us can I at least set the Mets game to record first?" Stiles smiled nervously, scooting over to give his father somewhere to sit.

"Nobody's getting arrested" the man sighed, lowering himself onto the mattress "But your mother and I both want answers, no more secrets in this family, you got that?" The siblings nodded hastily and John chuckled "That's a start" he praised "But now we're gonna have a family meeting, where you guys are gonna share all the incredibly dangerous things you've done behind mine and your mother's backs."

Not five seconds after the man had finished speaking Scott practically threw himself from the bed and ran for the window, his eyes glowing red.

"Woah" Stiles breathed, rolling to his feet "Scotty? Scotty what's going on?"

The alpha turned, shoulders heaving as he took deep breaths to contain the adrenaline pumping through his veins "Kate" he growled "She's here, we need to get out-"

"As in Argent?" John demanded, his arm instinctively closing around his daughter's shoulders "Why would she be here?" he paused as the two boys exchanged a glance "Don't tell me, you pissed her off?"

Stiles shrugged and began looking round the room wildly "I'll be right back" he muttered, disappearing out the door.

"He's getting his bat" Sophia explained to their father, who was frowning in confusion. Sure enough moments later the boy returned, aiming several practice swings through the air.

John patted the empty holster round his thigh and ran a hand over his face "What now?" he questioned "I assume you two have done this before?"

"Well usually it's an ambush" Stiles flustered, with Scott nodding in agreement "It's not like they just-" he stopped as a shrill ring echoed through the house "-ring the doorbell" he finished weakly, tightening his grip on the bat.

"I'll get it!" Melissa called from downstairs, and the group looked at the door in horror.

"Mom!" Sophia yelled, shoving past her dad and practically throwing herself down the stairs "Mom no!"

The teen's movement had prompted her brothers to follow suit, with John not far behind, and Melissa stopped with her hand rested on the door handle "What is wrong with you guys tonight?" she shook her head, bemused and promptly opened the door, releasing a scream as Kate knocked her to the floor in one swoop.

"Good evening family" the woman beamed, kicking the door shut behind her "Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"You are actually" Scott growled, moving in front of his mother as John quickly helped her to her feet and pulled her to his chest "So what do you want?"

Kate laughed and began walking lazily towards them all "Who says I want anything?" she cooed "Maybe I just wanted to visit my niece's favourite wolfy."

The mention of Allison made Scott's heart hammer against his chest, and he was grateful to feel a slight squeeze on the shoulder from Stiles "You always want something" the alpha steeled himself and met her gaze "So make your demands and get out of my house."

"I hear Peter did a number on your little sis?" she looked to Sophia and winked "Fancy your chances in round two with me?"

Stiles clenched his jaw, reaching out his arm to usher his sister behind him and a safer distance away from Kate.

"I'll take that as a no" the woman smirked, propping herself against the wall "Nice place you've got here Sheriff, room for a little one?"

Melissa scoffed, reaching her son's side "You wish sweetheart" she said grimly "Now I suggest you leave."

Kate didn't react kindly to threats, no matter how low-key and she stepped forward, extending a hand at lightening speed as she gripped Melissa's chin in her hand.

"And I suggest you shut the hell up" she whispered, looking up and pursing her lips at John before throwing Melissa to the ground with a thud.

That did it for Scott, he let out a guttural roar and charged forward, slamming straight into Kate and sending them both crashing to the floor where she hopped back up almost instantly, laughing as she did.

"That was cute little wolf" she mocked "Really, but also kinda pathetic don't you think?"

Stiles swung sloppily for her but she dodged the bat and watched in amusement as the boy ricocheted off the wall from the force of his attack.

"How about you, baby of the family?" Kate teased, beckoning Sophia forward "Think you can do better than your brothers?"

The teen took a small step forward, and Kate straightened up with a bark of laughter, an action that seemed innocent but gave Sophia enough time to raise her leg in some sort of roundhouse kick that sent the woman staggering back into the front door.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that" Kate snarled, launching herself at the teen full force only to be tackled midway by Melissa who looked both furious and terrified in one.

"Don't you touch my daughter you bitch" she warned, rolling free of the woman's grip only to be replaced by Stiles who landed a hefty swing of the bat to Kate's right knee, dislocating it with a crack. She gave a howl of pain and lashed out with her claws extended, scraping a set of tears in the boy's shirt as he swiftly dodged before she could get his skin.

Sheriff Stilinski stepped forward, now with his gun in hand as he aimed it at Kate "Time to put you down" he said grimly, freezing as Scott quickly grabbed his arm.

"You can't" he panted "You'll start a turf war."

"Turf war!" Stiles hissed "She doesn't have any turf, or a pack! I say we pop a cap in her ass and toss her body in the river."

Down on the floor Kate was laughing, massaging her knee which was already healed and back in its original place "You don't think I have a pack?" she echoed in amusement.

"We know you don't" Sophia cut in, emerging from behind her mother "And if you do, where are they now, huh?"

The mockery coming from a teenager was a step too far for Kate, whose laughter morphed into a building scream of rage as she threw herself forward, sinking one set of claws into Sophia's leg.

The teen let out a cry as pain seared through her body, and Melissa shot forward to catch her daughter before she could hit the ground.

A loud bang vibrated off the walls, followed by another and once the family had stopped cowering from the sound they looked to see Kate lying back on the floor completely still with bullet holes in her chest.

"They won't kill her" John muttered "Unfortunately she'll heal, but it gives us time to get her out of here" he turned to Scott with a nod "Call Derek?"

The alpha nodded dumbly and backed away into the kitchen for the phone, with John following suit.

Stiles watched them go before turning to his sister who was whimpering in Melissa's arms "Hey" he soothed, bending slightly to meet her eyes "Hey, it's gonna be okay yeah? We've been through this before, but this time it's your leg not your arm" he smiled despite the abject horror in his eyes as he helped Melissa guide the teen onto the couch.

"I can clean this up sweetie" the woman promised with a shuddered sigh "I just need my medical kit, err-"

"Mom?" Sophia groaned, trying to ignore the pain "I'm alright, really it's just a scratch."

Melissa gave a breathy laugh and sat back on her heels, looking up to Stiles who was sat on the couch cuddling his sister to him.

"You kids will be the death of me, you know that?" she told them, turning as Scott and John appeared in the doorway.

"Derek's on his way" the alpha mumbled "Mom I'm so sorry, I didn't know-" Melissa held up her hand to silence him.

"I'm not mad at you sweetheart. I'm in shock I guess, or I dunno maybe I'm angry that some crazy woman came into my house and attacked my kids" she shook her head in disbelief and patted Sophia on the knee "How you doing baby girl?"

The teen looked down at the gashes on her leg and winced "I'm good" she said lightly "But I think I'd be even better with one of those Hello Kitty band-aids on this" she waved her leg in the air to the chorus of laughter from her family.

"Does this mean we're off the hook?" Stiles asked hopefully "For all the stuff before?"

John and Melissa shared a glance "Not a chance" the woman told him sweetly, clambering to her feet and heading to the kitchen in search of Sophia's requested band-aid.

"But" John continued in her absence, waiting till Scott had settled on the couch the other side of his sister "It does mean that from now on when you guys kick ass, we all kick ass, as a family."

 


End file.
